Jori the musical
by Lucy0Diamond
Summary: what happens when Tori hits her head and wakes up in a world where singing is a natural everyday thing? and wait, she just notices that Jade has the most beautiful voice she ever heard. but will outside forces keep them apart Jori forever 3
1. wicked fall

Disclamer: i own an ipod full of songs but not any of the songs or lyrics i bought on itunes. i own a TV but not any of the shows that i watch such as victorious. but after i become a rich writer/director then, then i will :)

* * *

><p>Act one scene one.<p>

"But I don't know why you had to pick her" Tori yelled at Sikowitz as they were on stage getting ready for the musical.

"Because she was the best at it" Sikowitz replied as he stood next to Jade, who had a rather large smile on her face. "Now action" he yelled out moving to a different spot on the stage.

With their teachers words the tech crew sprang into action as the music for Wicked's "what is this feeling started to play

"Dearest darlingest momzy and popsicle" Tori said on one side of the stage pretending to write a letter at a desk that had been placed there before the song started.

"My dear father" Jade said as she copied Tori's motions on the opposite side of the stage.

"There's been some confusion over rooming here at shiz" both sang in union.

Jade stood up with the paper and pen in hand "but of course ill care for Nessa"

Tori imitated Jade's actions "but of course ill rise above it"

"For I know that how you'd want me to respond, yes" the two in union again "there's been some confusion for you see my roommate is"

"Unusually and exceedingly peculiar and all together quite impossible to describe" Tori sang turning her head slowly to look at Jade on the opposite side of the stage.

Jade looked at Tori, to the invisible audience, then down to the paper where she pretended to write a word down "blonde"

As the music continued both returned to their desks, but stayed standing as they facing the empty seats of the room.

"What is this feeling so sudden and new?" Tori sang questionably as she put her hand to her chin.

"I felt the moment I laid eyes on you" jade said turning her body angrily to face Tori.

"My pulse is rushing" Tori sang as she turned to challenge Jade

"My head is reeling" Jade placed her hands on either side of her head

"My face is flushing" Tori put her hands to her cheeks

"what is this feeling" both sang in union as they put their hands down and slowly walked to each other as they continued "fervid as a flame, does it have a name?" they were face to face now.

"Yes" Jade sang with fire in her eyes

"YES" Tori sang louder and standing on her toes leaning over Jade as a challenge

"Loathing" both sang as Jade pushed Tori down to her original size "unadulterated loathing"

"For your face" Tori sang while walked back Jade who when pushing Tori caused her to take a couple of steps back.

"Your voice" Jade replied

"Your clothing"

"let's just say, I loathe it all" they sang together as the played their parts a little too well around the stage "every little trait however small, makes my vary flesh begin to crawl with simple utter, loathing there's a strange exhilaration in such total detestation, it's so pure it's so strong, though I do admit it came on fast, still I do believe that it can last, and I will be loathing, louting you my whole life long".

Just then the backup chorus and dancers joined in. they continued to sing about how they hated Jades character and loved Tori's character so much more. Tori danced and sang with a smile when they sang for her then annoyance when it came to Jade. Meanwhile Jade was annoyed thought the whole song.

The song ended and it left Tori and Jade face to face which looked as if they were about to kill each other.

"Boo" jade says causing Tori to yelp and flinch. This in return put a large smile on Jades face.

Unexpectedly however when Tori flinched she stepped backward causing her to trip over cat who was kneeling behind her. Tori tumbled over Cat, and being so close to the edge of the stage, Tori fell off and hit her head on the hard floor.

Suddenly really dizzy and sleepy Tori started to loose conciseness. The last thing she saw was Jade yelling "Oh my god, Tori" then her rushing and jumping off the stage. Tori's vision was starting to blur. "Tori" Jade called out as in Tori's vision Jade's brownish-green eyes faded and everything went black.

End of chapter 1

Did anyone else sense something weird about the way Jade just rushed to Tori?


	2. waking up

Disclamer: i own an ipod full of songs but not any of the songs or lyrics i bought on itunes. i own a TV but not any of the shows that i watch such as victorious. but after i become a rich writer/director then, then i will :)

* * *

><p>Act 1 scene 2<p>

"Tori, Tori, Tori wake up." Tori awoke to the sound of Jade's voice. As Tori opened her eyes she saw a worried look on her face. "What the hell Vega why are you laying on the floor"

Tori sat up with a groan. "I fell, you saw me I tripped over something and fell off the…" Tori trailed off as she saw that the only ones in the grand theater were her and Jade "stage." She continued rubbing the back of her head, trying to make sense of what happened.

"What are you talking about Vega? I just walked into the theater and saw you lying on the floor." Jade explained.

"What? No, we were practicing for the musical, Wicked, and I fell." Tori said as Jade helped her to her feet.

"You must have hit your head hard because there aren't any musicals going on right now. We better head to the nurse" Jade said as she helped Tori to the nurse's office.

"Yup, it looks like you have a concussion missy" the nurse said as she flashed a light into Tori's eyes. "Let me just call your mother sweetie" the nurse said leaving Tori and Jade in the office.

"Well I guess you're not dyeing so I'll just head out then" Jade said grabbing her bag off the floor.

"Thanks Jade," Tori said holding an ice pack to her head "why were you being so nice to me?"

Jade stopped at the door way "what do you mean?"

"You showed concern when you found me, why?"

"Maybe because you were passed out on the floor, I wanted to make sure you weren't dead." Jade answered with a shrug

"Why do you care?"

"Fuck Tori, would you rather me leave you there? Jesus Christ" Jade responded with an annoyed sigh, as she attempted to escape out the door.

"Why were you in the grand theater anyways?" Tori asked stopping Jade in her tracks

"Jesus Vega, what is this Jeopardy? Why were you in there, huh?"

"If what you're saying is true then I don't remember."

"Well then figure that out. I got to go pick something up" Jade said looking at her watch "later Vega"

Act 1 scene 3

The next day when she was greeted by a concerned Cat.

"Oh my god, Tori Jade told me what happened, are you ok?" Cat said rushing up to Tori at her locker.

"Yeah, I'm fine just a little head ach that all" Tori said with a smile.

Suddenly Tori heard a drum beat start up.

"Where that coming from?" she asked Cat

"What?" Cat asked curiously

"That drum beat" Tori answered but was immediately distracted when a girl jumped out from around the corner and started strutting down the hall.

"Wake up tired, school day morning's suck" the girl started to sing and dance along with the music "it's way too early to catch a bus"

The girl jumped up on the stairs "why conform without a fuss" the girl started shaking her head as she sang "Daddy, Daddy No, I don't want to go to school"

"What the hell?" Tori questioned.

The girl jumped off the stairs as she continued "I don't need to read Billy Shakespeare, meet Juliet or Benvolio, Feel for once what it's like to rebel now, I wanna break out, let's go!" suddenly Cat joined in with the chorus and pounding her fist in the air with the girl and a couple of other people.

As they continued with the song Tori was completely lost. What weird universe did she wake up in? Was this some type of mob rush thing that she sees constantly online.

As the girl kept singing even some teachers joined in.

"Why aren't you in there" Tori was startled by the sound of Jades voice.

"What do you mean? " Tori asked her

Jade took a sip of her coffee before replying "you're usually leading the little brigade there." She said gesturing to all the people dancing with in the hall.

The song ended and everyone who was a part of it just went back to what they were doing originally like nothing had ever happened.

"Have fun there?" Jade told Cat as she returned to them.

The whole day was the same way as it was in the morning. Tori tried to get people to explain what was going on but everyone claimed not to know what she was talking about. But as the day went on she found it harder and harder to resist. By the end of the day she was dancing and singing with everyone else.

The world around her just became natural and felt like every other day of her life. Although she was aware of the songs they didn't faze her anymore.

She did notice one other thing though, Jade never sang. Never, every time a song would start she would either walk away or just look annoyed. Even when Beck sang she would have the same reactions.

"What is with her?' Tori thought, "I hope she's ok, I mean I know she hates me and all but that doesn't mean that I don't wish her happiness."

End of chapter 2

aw Tori and Jade care for each other :) 3 oh, i hope it ends well for them jori forever


	3. masked angel of music

Disclamer: i own an ipod full of songs but not any of the songs or lyrics i bought on itunes. i own a TV but not any of the shows that i watch such as victorious. but after i become a rich writer/director then, then i will :)

* * *

><p>Act 1 scene 4<p>

Time went on from Tori's fall and life continued as usual. But it started to bother her that Jade never sang. She finally decided to ask Andrea what her deal was.

"I know Jade is Jade but I just want to know why she never sings or dances." Tori said following Andrea to his locker.

"No one knows why she just doesn't" he replied

"Well what about Beck?" Tori suggested

"Nope, not even him."

"And this doesn't concern you in anyway"

Andrea closed his locker and looked at Tori, "I think that everyone has a right to live their life their own way."

That night Tori decided to stay late and help Sikowitz with a play he's been working on. As she was walking out she couldn't get Jade out of her mind.

"Why doesn't she sing? Why doesn't she dance? Why was she so worried about me a couple of weeks ago when I fell? Why was she in the grand theater anyways? Usually everyone goes to the black box theater not the grand."

As Tori contemplated this she past buy the doors to the Grand Theater. She stopped by the doors when she heard soft music. But not the usual appear out of nowhere music, actual music with a traceable origin.

Tori followed the sound into the theater. She found herself on the second story balcony. When she finally found the source of the sound she saw someone on the stage playing a large piano.

"Who would be at the school this late other than janitors" she said to herself quietly. She sat down on one of the chairs watching whoever it was, play the piano. They were very good.

Tori noticed that this person was wearing all black with a hood on so she couldn't see the persons face. They had a bag with them but it was too far to make out much detail. The only thing Tori could see was that it was black and a shoulder bag so it was most likely a girl.

The girl paused and took a breath before starting up on the piano again. As her fingers danced along the keys Tori heard the most beautiful voice he had ever heard in her whole life.

"Forgive, sounds good, forget? I'm not sure I could, they say time heals everything, well I'm still waiting." The girl's voice was a beautiful with an alto range. As she sang Tori's heart couldn't help but stop.

"I'm through with doubt, there's nothing left for me to figure out, I've paid a price, and I'll keep paying" Tori heard the pain in the girl's voice as she sang "I'm not ready to make nice, I'm not ready to back down, I'm still mad as hell and I don't have time to go round and round and round, it's too late to make it right, probably wouldn't if I could, cause I'm mad as hell, can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should."

As the girl lifted her head up a little Tori noticed that not only was she wearing a hood but she also had on a silver mask that covered the top half of her face just enough to hide her identity. With every word Tori felt more of the pain, sadness, and anger coming from this mysterious girl.

As the girl neared the end of the song she started to pound down harder on the keys. Tori felt a weird stream of wetness along the side of her face. As she felt her check with her hand she found out that she was crying.

"it's too late to make it right, probably wouldn't if I could, cause I'm mad as hell can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should," she stopped playing the piano for a second to say the next phrase before starting to play gently again "what it is you think I… Should" she hummed a little before singing the last part of the song "forgive sounds good, forget I'm not sure I could, they say time heals everything, but I'm still waiting."

Tori was on the verge of standing and applaud, before one of the side doors opened. The girl looked at the door then picked up her bag and ran out the back door to the parking lot.

By the time that Tori got outside the girl and her car, if any, was gone.

end of chapter 3

who was that masked beauty that stole my heart 3 lol next one is coming up guys, that is if you like the story enough to follow it still :)


	4. song of the heart

go to chapter 1 for disclaimer.

sorry I didn't post right away my computer got attacked and i couldnt log on.

* * *

><p>The next day when Tori came to school, her thoughts kept retuning back to the girl in the grand theater. The moment that she spotted Andre she ran to him, nearly slamming him into the lockers.<p>

"Um, Tori, are you ok?" Andre asked, confused about his current situation.

"You have the keys to the Grand Theater, correct?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, What of it?"

"Who else has keys?"

"Shit, uh a lot of people. Pretty much, whoever is eligible to get them."

"What makes them eligible?"

"You can get some if you have a 4.0 grade point average and you can prove that you are using it for rehearsal" Andre explained. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm just doing a little digging" Tori said.

The rest of the day was pretty normal a song here and there. Jade did the same thing she always did. Throughout that day so much was on Tori's mind, from the masked girl in the Grand Theater, to the conspiracy with Jade.

She was doing fine until lunch when it all boiled over.

"I just want to know who she is" Tori said to Cat who was sitting across from her.

They were the first to get their lunch so they were waiting for the others.

"Why didn't you just ask her?" Cat asked.

"I couldn't she ran off before I could say or do anything."

"That's unfortunate." Cat said with a sympathetic frown.

"Yeah right? But I just can't shake this feeling I have for her, it's like nothing I've ever felt."

Tori stood up and started to sing.

"She looks into my eyes

I go out of my mind

I can't see anything

Cos this love's got me blind

I can't help myself

I can't break the spell

I can't even try" Tori started to slowly ascend onto the table.

"I'm in over my head" she continued gesturing along with the song "You got under my skin

I got no strength at all

In the state that I'm in

And my knees are weak

And my mouth can't speak

Fell too far this time"

Cat stood up on the seat of the table looking up at Tori as she started to sing the chorus along with her.

"Baby, I'm too lost in you

Caught in you

Lost in everything about you

So deep, I can't sleep

I can't think

I just think about the things that you do (you do)

I'm too lost in you

(Too lost in you)"

The song was suddenly interrupted when Jade walked up and pushed Cat off the bench and sat down.

"What the hell jade?" Tori asked as she jumped off the table.

"What? I'm hungry I wanted to sit down."

"You are unbelievable do you know that." Tori said as she and Cat sat back down.

"Well gee Tori, your opinion means so much to me." Jade said with her southern accent to mock Tori.

School just ended at Tori was about to leave her locker when she spotted a little girl around the age of six or seven.

"Lauran, Lauran!" the little girl shouted.

Tori felt like she should help the little girl.

"Hay sweetie, do you need help" she asks as she knelt down by her.

"I'm looking for my sister"

"And is your sister's name Lauran by any chance?" Tori asked the little girl with a smile.

"Yeah, how did you know?" the little girl asked astonished.

"Lucky guess" Tori said with a small laugh.

They barely took two steps before their search was interrupted by Andre.

"Hay Tori I need your help real fast." He said as he approached them.

"Andre" the girl shouted as she saw Andre.

"Danni," Andre said excitedly picking the little girl up in his arms. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for my sister," she answered

"Ah, yes the infamous sister of yours." He said with a smile

"You know her sister?" Tori asked.

Before Andre could answer Danni interrupted, "Andre can you sing me a song?"

"Can I sing you a song? Well I think I can do that for you" Andre said with a smile as he put Danni down. "What song would you like to hear?"

"Hmmm" Danni thought for a moment "song of the Heart"

"Sure thing" he said as he walked over to his locker to play his keyboard-door.

"You might make a different song, yes that's right it's true

That don't make anybody more or less as good as you

If you can't feel the music that's all you really need

Then turn this party all the way out

Good time guaranteed

Everybody get up" Andre jumped from where he was standing and landed in front of Danni, who started to giggle.

"Clap your hands and dance to the beat

Whatever you do little darlin' it's cool

Just get up out your seat

And wave your flag because everybody plays a part

One world united singing the song of the heart" Andre linked arms with Danni as they started to strut around the hall.

Andre stopped and turned to face Danni as he gestured to the song "Look ... everybody makes mistakes

Oh yeah, not one or two (right!)

But that don't make the dirty little things they say about you true

(You tell 'em!)" As he sang more people jumped in as they ran down the stairs to dance behind him.

"Step aside little babies and watch me do my thing

I don't even need a good reason to do this

Listen to me sing

Everybody get up

Clap your hands and show them what you got

Tonight we gonna jam from now until eternity

Don't you stop - make it hot oh!

And wave your flag because everybody plays a part

One world united singing this song of the heart"

Andre then started to dance for Danni as she giggled more.

"Come on!

Watch me now!

Andre linked arms with Danni once again as they strutted around. "Oh, I don't care what the people say

This is my life

I just got to like that okay (okay?)

They can go fly their momma's kite

Hooray!" all the people that were dancing behind Andre went up and formed a seat for Danni.

While Danni was sitting down, Andre ran up to Tori and grabbed her hand. The two then started to swing dance around the hall, up the stairs then down the stairs. The whole time the smile on Danni's face spread wider and wider.

"We can be together if we all do our part

I'll let you if you let me sing the song of my heart

We can be together if we all do our part

I'll let you if you let me sing the song" one of the students holding Danni spoke in rhythm to the song as Andre and Tori danced.

"We got it!" all the students shouted as Andre flipped Tori over him.

"All right I'm going to tell you one more time" Andre sang

"Listen ...

Unh"

Tori joined in singing with Andre as the last part of the song was split in unison.

"One world

One world

One world united

Singin' a song

Singin' a song

Singin' a, singin' a, singin' a, singin' a song of the heart

Feel me? Oh yeah!

Feel me? Keep singing!

You do you

I do me

Whateva! Get going y'all!

The song of the heart"

end of chapter 4

aww, isn't Danni the cutest?


	5. just a dream

see chapter 1 for disclaimer.

* * *

><p>Tori came after school again to see if she could see the masked girl once more, luckily Andre let her borrow his keys to the theater.<p>

"come on, come on where are you" Tori said quietly as she hid in the noes-bleed seats on the balcony.

As if like clockwork, Tori heard one of the stage doors open then close. In a matter of moments the masked mystery girl was on the stage once again. She started playing the piano that was still there from before.

She played beautifully.

"Lauran!" Tori heard a small voice call.

The girl stopped playing and turned to look behind her. Tori's heart stopped for second when she saw little Danni appear on the stage.

"That's Danni's Lauran?" Tori whispered

"What is it Danni?" Lauran said as she walked up to Danni and picked her up. Both of them sharing the same smile.

"Can you play me the song for Daddy?" Danni asked as both their smiles grew smaller but still stayed on their faces.

"Which one?" Lauran replied.

"Both, the one about mom and dad meeting first."

Lauran gave a sympathetic smile. Even thought she had the mask on still, Tori could tell that her eyes were as soft as her smile and voice.

"Ok sweetie" Lauran said as they went and sat on the piano bench.

Lauran started to play then sing.

"Two days past thirteen

They were waiting for the bus with his army green

Sat down in booth

In the café there

He told his daughter about a girl

With a bow in her hair

"I was a little shy so she gave me a smile

And I said would you mind sitten down for a while

And talkin to me, I'm feelin kinda lonely

She said I'm off in an hour

And I know where we can go"

Lauran was beautiful on the piano. Every few notes she would look down at Danni. Both Danni and Tori looked at Lauran with such emotion.

Lauran continued to sing.

"So they went down

And they sat on the pear

He said I bet you got a boyfriend

But I don't care

I got no one to send a letter to

Do you mind if I send one back here to you.

So the letters came from an army camp

From California then years later Afghanistan

And he told us of his heart

"I might be loving all of the things I was so scared of"

He said "its getten kinda rough over here

I think of that day sitten down on the pear

And I close my eyes to see your pretty smiles

Don't worry but I won't be able to write for a while"

During the instrumental break, Danni looked down at her sisters fingers in amazement, before Lauran continued again.

"One Friday night at a football game

The Lord's Prayer said and the anthem sang

A man said forks would you bow your head

For a list of locals in Afghan. Dead

Cried all alone under the stands

Was a daddy's little girl who missed her dad

And one name read that no one really cared for

But a pretty daughter of a girl with a bow in her head" Lauran continued on the piano as the song slowly died out.

She stopped playing and looked at Danni. Both of them sharing a melancholy smile.

"Can you sing me the song you sang at daddy's funeral?" Danni asked hesitantly.

With a smile and a sigh Lauran continued on the piano once again. She smiled at Danni before starting to sing again.

"It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen

All dressed in white

Going to the church that night

She had his box of letters

In the passenger seat

Six pents and a shoe

Something barrowed

Something blue

And when the church doors

Opened up she put her veil down

Trying to hide the tears

Oh, she just couldn't it

She heard the trumpets of the military band

And the flowers fell out of her hand

Daddy, why'd you leave me?

Why'd you have to go?

I was counting on forever

And now I'll never know

I can't even breathe

It's like I'm looking from a distance

Standin in the background

Everybody's saying he's not coming home now

This can't be happening to me

This is just a dream

This is just a dream"

As Lauran continued to sing and play, Tori noticed that her movements and voice were starting to become shaky. It was as if she was trying to hold back tears but was failing.

"The preacher man said

Let us bow are heads and pray

Lord please lifts his soul

And heal this hurt

Then the congregation all stood up and sang

The saddest song that I ever heard

Then they handed me a folded up flag

And I held on to all I had left of him

Oh, of what could have been

Then the guns rang one last shot

And it felt like a bullet in my heart

Daddy why'd you leave me

Why'd you have to go?

I was counting on for ever

And now I'll never know

I can't even breathe

It's like I'm looking from a distance

Standing in the background

Everyone is saying

He's not coming home now

This can't be happening to me

This is just a dream

Oh, Daddy why'd you leave me

Why'd you have to go?

Now I'll never know

This is just a dream

Oh, just a dream." Lauran finished the songs vary weak as her tears started to choke her up.

Danni placed her hand over Lauran's which was on the keys.

"Lauran, tell me about daddy?"

"Why all of a sudden all these questions about Dad?" Lauran asked her little sister.

Danni just shrugged before saying "please tell me."

"Well, Daddy worked for the marines about ten or eleven years ago the U.S. was forced into a war with middle east"

"With Texas?" Danni questioned confused.

Tori smiled and Lauran let out a small laugh before explaining.

"Uh, no not exactly. I mean with Afghanistan, Iraq, and Iran. Anyways Daddy was deployed or well Daddy had to go over there and fight."

"Like a knight?" Danni asked.

"Yes, very much like a Knight. Well after a couple of years he was able to come back home for a little while this was about nine months before you were born. Maybe around seven months after you were born Daddy had to go back the fight again. A little after I turned 18 mom got a call about dad and…" Lauran trailed off.

Tori could tell that the subject of her father was bothering her very much, but the love for her sister was helping her answer all the questions and requests.

"It's ok I know what happened after that" Danni said with a sympathetic smile.

"I love you" Lauran said as she kissed the top of Danni's head.

"I love you too." Danni replies.

"Come on Danni, we gotta get home." Lauran said as she grabbed Danni's hand and walked out of the Theater.

Tori sat back in her seat, knowing that she got allot more information about Lauran than she thought she would.

end of chapter 5

wow the masked angel of music's name is lauran, and her dad died in afghan. saddness


	6. Diary of Jade

go to Chapter one for disclaimer.

* * *

><p>The next day when Tori returned to school her once again looked for Andre. She finally spotted him as he was walking down the stairs to his locker.<p>

"Andre!" Tori called out as she pinned him against the locker.

"Is this gunna become an everyday thing?" Andre asked Tori slightly scared.

"That girl Danni how do you know her?" Tori asked

"I baby sat her, a couple of times." Andre explained.

"So you know her sister." Tori filled in.

"No." Andre corrected.

"No?" Tori asked releasing Andre.

"Yeah, I don't know any of Danni's family." He explained.

"What do you mean?"

"She just showed up on my door step one day and said her sister sent her to my house."

"Well, someone has to come to the door and pick her up." Tori suggested.

"Nope, a car honks and Danni runs out"

"Well what kind of car is it?"

"It changes between a Suzuki SX4 and an old type ford; both have tinted windows so I can't see who picks her up."

"Doesn't that bother you?"

"A little but I can't say no to babysitting Danni."

"When do you usually baby sit?"

"Around the time it gets dark maybe once or twice a week."

"When the school is closed" Tori said under her breath.

"Why all these questions about Danni?" Andre asked.

"You know masked mystery girl?" Andre replied to Tori with a nod "Danni's sister Lauran and mystery girl are one in the same"

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Don't get mad at me now, Tori" Andre said raising his hands in defense "but don't you think you're getting pretty obsessed with this girl?"

"I just want to meet her Andre. I think I'm falling for her." Tori said looking at the ground.

"Tori Vega into the cat tails?" Andre joked.

"Shut up, Andre. I always have been just the straight side has been more dominate but there is something about this girl I can't put my finger on it."

"Or in it" Andre joked again.

"Andre will you Shut up, I swear to Athena you are one of the most perverted guys I know." Tori said punching him then walking off to class.

As Tori turned the corner she noticed Jade walking out of the janitors closet. She didn't think much of it until she saw Jade's eyes. Her eyes were red along with her nose. Jade wiped her eyes before turning to see Tori staring at her.

"What Vega?" Jade said back to her strong guarded self again.

"Have you been crying?" Tori asked concerned as she placed her hand on Jade's shoulder.

"No" Jade said quickly knocking Tori's hand off of her.

Jade started to walk down the hall, but Tori followed close behind her.

"Is it something with Beck?"

"What, no, Beck and I are fine, I'm fine. Nothing is wrong" Jade said defensively trying to walk faster to loose Tori, but it wasn't working.

"Is it family?"

Jade slowed down for a second before speeding up faster than before.

"Nothing is wrong Vega, just drop it." Jade said ducking into her class.

Tori deemed it a lost cause and walked to her class.

"What's wrong?" Beck asked when Jade sat down.

"Nothing God what is it with every one asking me if I'm ok? I'm fine." Jade said frustrated.

"you know, you're out bursts lately are starting to get on my nerves, for the past month and a half you have just isolated yourself from me and every time I get close to you all you do is yell at me. I feel like, like…"

Jade could hear the music start up "no, no, don't sing"

Beck jumped up as he started to sing

"If I had to I would put myself right beside you

So let me ask, would you like that? Would you like that?

And I don't mind if you say this love is the last time

So now I'll ask, do you like that? Do you like that? No!"

Jade looked away from her boyfriend, but Beck grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him again.

"Something's getting in the way

Something's just about to break

I will try to find my place

In the diary of Jade

So tell me how it should be!"

Jade stood up and tried to walk out the door but Beck ran and blocked the door way before she could leave.

"Try to find out what makes you tick as I lie down

Sore and sick, do you like that? Do you like that?

There's a fine line between love and hate and I don't mind

Just let me say that I like that, I like that''

Every time Jade tried to escape or get away Beck would block her way.

"As I burn another page

As I look the other way

I still try to find my place

In the diary of Jade

So tell me how it should be!

Desperate, I will crawl, waiting for so long

No love, there is no love

Die for anyone, what have I become?"

Jade looked outside the door, where Tori was talking to Cat. Jade's thoughts and stair was interrupted when Beck moved in front of her line of vision.

"Something's getting in the way

Something's just about to break

I will try to find my place

In the diary of Jade

As I burn another page

As I look the other way

I still try to find my place

In the diary of Jade"

Beck looked at his girlfriend waiting for her response.

"You know what Beck your right I've taken you for granted." Jade said not taking her eyes off Tori.

"Really?" Beck asked confused.

"Yeah, let's break up. You deserve better than me." Jade said walking out of the room.

Beck followed her "you're breaking up with me?"

"Yeah, I actually felt this coming for a long time." Jade turned to look at Beck " I still care for you beck that's why I'm breaking up with you. So you can find someone who loves you"

"Jade where is this coming from?"

"I don't know, but I gotta go pick someone up I'll see you later" Jade said walking away.

"What just happened?" Beck said confused over the whole situation.

end of chapter 6

"Jade likes Tori, Jade likes Tori, la la la la" ok i realize that the break up was kinda fast but i really don't like Beck i think Jori fans can tell why, so i didn't really want to write for Beck so i make it as short as possible.


	7. haven't met you yet

Disclaimer go to chapter one.

sorry it took so long i was busy with school, but im out now so i have more time for writing. :)

* * *

><p>"How are you so sure that she will live up to your expectations if you meet her?" Andre asked Tori as they sat in Sikowitz's class.<p>

"When I meet her, and I know because someone with a voice as sweet as that has got to have a beautiful soul and you should see the way she is with Danni. She puts all older sisters to shame. Although considering Trina it's not that hard." Tori laughed.

Tori looked across the room to see Jade sitting… alone, Beckless. "Hay have you noticed something weird about Jade and Beck."

"I think they broke up." Andre comented

"Again?"

"Yeah, Beck doesn't know why though. He said that she seemed… giddy when it happened."

"Jade giddy weird." Tori said "Anyways back to Lauran."

"You're obsessed."

"Shut up."

Meanwhile across the room Jade sat in silence. Her mind constantly wondering to the break up and why. She knew didn't expect to break it off with Beck again, but when she looked at Tori in the hall, it gave her the strength to break it off.

Jade used her peripheral vision to stare at Tori who was talking to Andre. "Why is it that I can't get you out of my head" Jade thought. Jade remembered the first time she ever saw Tori. Shockingly it wasn't the first day she came to Hollywood Arts. About two months before Tori came to H.A. Jade saw her at Skybucks. Jade had gotten a job there for a short period of time and Tori would constantly go in for Coffee and an apple crumble. Every day she came in it was the same thing, one decaf and one apple crumble. Even though Tori never noticed her Jade got used to seeing her there. She always smiled because she never saw anyone dip an apple crumble in a coffee before Tori.

After a while Jade noticed that she started to fall for this girl. Jade knew her name only because that was the name on her coffee cup order. She probably gave her, her coffee a dozen times but she never noticed just a simple smile and "thanks". Jade came to the realization that this Tori girl was starting to make her walls crumble every time she walked through the door. She knew then that if she ever let her in then she would melt.

A week before the Tori came to Hollywood Arts Tori was having her coffee and Jade was smiling every time the crumble took a swim. Tori was transfixed on a book in her hand. Jade went to the back to get more cups, because her manager Albert was too lazy to get off his ass and do it himself. When Jade came back she looked over at Tori's table in hopes to catch her smiling at her book. But when she found that a boy was interrupting her reading she was concerned. Not because of the interruption, but because of the look on Tori's face.

"I told you Eric I don't want to see you anymore, you're an ass and you cheated on me" Tori said with anger in her voice. Tori stood up and started packing up her stuff.

Jade's fists clenched and she wanted to walk up to that guy and beat the crap out of him for upsetting Tori. But Tori just left him at the table.

Jade didn't see her for the next couple of days and she was concerned. She knew that she was with Beck, but Beck didn't make her feel the way that this Tori girl did, even though she never really talked to her.

Four days past since Tori had the fight with that Eric guy and Jade was worried. Jade was making a Frappuccino when she read the name on the cup "Eric". When Jade turned to had the cup over she saw the guy that was bothering Tori.

"Eric" Jade called out.

"Here" he replied as he walked up to the counter.

Jade noticed that he was eyeing her up and down.

"You were in here the other day weren't you" Jade said to him with a fake flirtatious voice.

"Yeah I was; you noticed me?" he asked as he leaned on the counter checking her out again.

"Yeah I did" Jade said as she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled. Before Eric could notice what she was doing, Jade poured his hot coffee down his shirt.

"AH!" he cried in pain "what the fuck?"

Before Jade could say anything Albert called out "Jade!" when Jade turned she saw her boss staring angrily at her.

Jade was fired that day and she thought that she would never see her again. That is until about a week later, when she showed up at Hollywood Arts, rubbing up on her boyfriend no less.

Jade wanted to keep the two apart because she knew that Beck had already taken a fancy to her, and it was only a matter of time before she would discover feelings for him. It sickened her every time she acted mean toward Tori. But it was the only way to keep them apart. She went to an acting school so it was very easy to convince everyone that she didn't like Tori. She broke up with Beck so many times because she couldn't handle being with his arm around her when right across the room or table sat the girl that held her heart and soul. But every time they broke up Beck would start to head for Tori and it killed her, so she would get back with him to keep them apart. Granted it wasn't a full proof plan but it kept them away from each other.

The fall back now is that Tori thinks that Jade hates her, the complete opposite actually. She broke up with Beck yesterday because she couldn't handle it anymore. If he is going to go for Tori then it might as well be a fight to the death, most likely hers. It will be a hard battle to fight.

"Sorry I'm late class" Sikowits said as he walked into class, snapping Jade back from her memories. "Today we are going to do something easy for some of you and hard for others. Why? Because I lost my original plan and this was the best back up."

"Typical" Jade thought

"What's the project" Andre asked.

"You are going to come up here on stage and show us how you feel at this very moment." Sikowitz said.

"Sounds fun" Tori said

"Tori, how would you like to go first?" Sikowitz asked

Tori smiled as she jumped up on stage. She took a breath before she started to sing

"I'm not surprised, not everything last

I've broken my heart so many times

I've stopped keeping track

I've talked myself in

I've talked myself out

I get all worked up then I let myself down

I try so very hard not to lose it

I've came up with a million excuses

I thought I've thought of every possibility

And I know someday it will all turn out

You'll make we work

So we can work to work it out

And I promise you kid

That I'll give so much more then I get

I just haven't me you yet"

As Tori sang Jade closed her eyes and listened. From outside her mind it probably looked like she was sleeping. But in reality she was picking up on every single syllable that Tori was singing.

"I might have to wait

I'll never give up

I guess its half timing

And the other half's luck

Where ever you are

Whenever it's right

You'll come out of nowhere

And into my life

And I know that we can be so amazing

And baby you love is going to change me

And now I can see every possibility

And somehow I know it'll all turn out

And you'll make me work

So we can work to work it out

And I promise you kid

I'll give so much more then I get

I just haven't met you yet

I just haven't met you yet

Oh I'll give so much more then I get

Oh I just haven't met you yet" Tori ended the song on a sweet note.

"Well done Tori" Sikowitz praised. "Why don't you choose my next victim?"

Tori looked around the room. Her eyes fell on Jade who looked as if she were sleeping.

"How about Jade" Tori said with a smile.

"Perfect" Sikowitz said

"What?" Jade asked shocked

"You heard us Jade, get your ass up her" Tori smirked.

As Jade walked up to the stage she past Tori. Jade noticed how beautiful her brown eyes were, they haven't changed at all since Skybucks.

"Ok Jade how do you feel?" Sikowitz asked as he sipped from his coconut.

Jade didn't want to show how she really felt because Tori in the room already had a massive effect on her. So she did the first thing to pop into her head.

Now Jade didn't like to sing in public, not because she couldn't she has before. But after a couple of events that has happened with in the last two years she just didn't feel secure to sing anymore.

She gave a smirk before she started to sing

"Well you filled up my head

With so many lies,

Twisted my heart

'Til something snapped inside

I'd like to give it one more try

But my give a damn's busted

You can crawl back home

Say you were wrong

Stand out in the yard

And cry all night long

Go ahead and water the lawn

My give a damn's busted"

This was Tori's first time actually hearing Jade sing. Tori realized then that her voice was… so … aggressive.

"I really wanna care

I wanna feel somethin'

Let me dig a little deeper

No, sorry...nothing

You can say you've got issues

You can say you're a victim

It's all your parents fault, I mean

After all, you didn't pick 'em

Maybe somebody else has got time to listen

My give a damn's busted

Well you're therapist says

It was all a mistake

A product of the Prozac

And your codependent ways

So, who's your enabler these days?

My give a damn's busted"

Tori thought that Jades voice was strong, aggressive and angry.

"I really wanna care

I wanna feel something

Let me dig a little deeper

No, still nothing

It's a desperate situation

No tellin' what you'll do

If I don't forgive you

You say your life is through

C'mon, give me something I can use

My give a damn's busted

Well...

I really wanna care

I wanna feel something

Let me dig a little deeper

No, man...sorry"

As Jade sang Tori noticed that it was nothing like Lauran's.

"Just nothing...no

You've really done it this time..ha ha

My give a damn's busted"

Lauran's voice was sweet, soulful, rich, and full of love.

"Jade's voice is nothing like Lauran's" Tori thought.

end of Chapter 7

Jade? Singing? and in love with Tori? oh my


	8. fancy footwork

Disclaimer on chapter 1.

sorry i don't have much confidence in this chapter so sorry if it sucks.

* * *

><p>Tori took her normal seat in the Grand Theater, as she wondered what song Lauran would do today. Each day she went after school was like her own little concert.<p>

As Tori were waiting for Lauran she thought about Jade, today was the first day that she ever heard her sing. Jade was really good, but her voice was aggressive and angry, although what else would you expect from Jade West.

Tori heard the door close and Lauran appeared on stage.

"No Danni?" Tori said, "She's probably dropped her off at Andre's."

Lauran sat down at the piano as she started to play then sing.

"I'm nothing special; in fact I'm a bit of a bore

If I tell a joke, you've probably heard it before

But I have a talent, a wonderful thing

'cause everyone listens when I start to sing

I'm so grateful and proud

All I want is to sing it out loud

So I say

Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing

Thanks for all the joy they're bringing

Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty

What would life be?

Without a song or a dance what are we?

So I say thank you for the music

For giving it to me"

Lauran stopped playing the piano but the music continued. It was the first time that Tori had ever heard Lauran sing without her "main-source music."

Lauran started to dance as she sang.

"Mother says I was a dancer before I could walk

She says I began to sing long before I could talk

And I've often wondered, how did it all start?

Who found out that nothing can capture a heart

Like a melody can?

Well, whoever it was, I'm a fan

So I say

Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing

Thanks for all the joy they're bringing

Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty

What would life be?

Without a song or a dance what are we?

So I say thank you for the music

For giving it to me"

Lauran danced beautifully, a ballet type dance all around the stage as she continued.

"I've been so lucky; I am the girl with bronze like hair

I wanna sing it out to everybody

What a joy, what a life, what a chance!

So I say

Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing

Thanks for all the joy they're bringing

Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty

What would life be?

Without a song or a dance what are we?

So I say thank you for the music

For giving it to me"

Lauran's dance moves blended perfectly with the song. No one could ever compare with the talent that Lauran has.

The next day when Tori returned to school she saw Andre and Beck talking.

"What's up you guys?" Tori greeted

"Noth'in much" Andre said.

"So what happened with you and Jade?" Tori asked Beck as she walked to her locker.

"We broke up." Beck said following Tori to her locker

"I'm sorry" Tori replied

"Don't be, but hay, Tori I was wondering" Beck started.

"Hay what's going on." Jade said appearing out of nowhere.

Becks face turned cold at the sight of Jade.

"Nothing, what was it that you wanted to ask me, Beck?" Tori asked

"Uh, nothing never mind" Beck said refusing to look at Jade.

As if on cue to get rid of the uncomfortable feeling, a bunch of students broke out into dance as the halls echoed with music.

"2-step 2-step 2-step

2-step 2-step 2-step

bright lights, tv screen

feels like looking in a magazine

you heard, on the floor

feels like dancing is the way to go"

A bunch of students started dancing along with the song.

"but if you let her see that fancy footwork

ahhh, show her that you're not that shy

let her see that fancy footwork

ahhh, show her you're that type of guy

2-step 2-step 2-step

2-step 2-step 2-step

young boy, don't be late

this girl ain't really got time to wait

you think it's all for show

but this is just the only way i know"

the individual dancers soon became crews that started to battle.

"but if you let her see that fancy footwork

ahhh, show her that you're not that shy

let her see that fancy footwork

ahhh, show her you're that type of guy"

"They're really good" Tori said before she jumped in to input some of her own moves.

"2-step 2-step 2-step

2-step 2-step 2-step

hey, if you ever need a guy

a partner for a week

you point in my direction"

When she came back from her dance to stand next to Jade, Tori turned to her and said "why don't you dance."

"Cause I don't want too" Jade said flatly

"Don't or can't" Tori goateed

"and just come and follow me

we'll meet up on the floor" the song continued

"What are you saying Vega?"

"I don't think you can dance Jade." Tori said with a smirk.

and maybe do the twirk

So show me what you got

Jade looked at Tori before taking off her jacket and jumping into the battle.

"In terms of

fancy footwork-work-work

f-f-fancy foot w-w-work-work

f-f-fancy footwork-work"

Jades move were an awesome collage of hip hop moves that were very fast and aggressive.

"f-f-fancy foot w-w-work-work

f-f-fancy footwork-work

f-f-fancy foot w-w-work-work

f-f-fancy footwork-work

f-f-fancy foot w-w-work-work"

When Jade returned to Tori she smiled "Who can't dance?" Jade asked

"I've seen better" Tori said with a smile walking to her locker.

"2-step 2-step 2-step

2-step 2-step 2-step"

"Yeah by who?" Jade asked following Tori back to her locker.

"This girl I know, when she dances she is peaceful and graceful. When you dance it's hard and aggressive. So I've seen better" Tori replied with a smile as she closed her locker and walked off to class.

As soon as Tori was out of sight Jade slammed her head against the locker. "You're so stupid" Jade said to herself. Jade lifted her head from the metal locker and rubbed her forehead where the metal made contact "OW" she said as she walked off to class.

end of Chapter 8

oh snap, Jade has moves. and Tori focuses on Lauran again, sorry Jori fans but i think that Lauran his alittle a head of Jade. but come on this is Jade West we are talking about, she might pull through you never know :)


	9. what are you looking for

Disclaimer on chapter 1

i made this chapter because a friend of mine wants to reach their hands through the computer and strangle one of the characters. lol

* * *

><p>Tori was sitting on the steps near Andre's locker, studying her U.S. history book. When the most beautiful sound she ever heard reached her ears.<p>

"I walk the line of the disappointed

I celebrate when I'm in pain

My heart and mind can be disjointed

And I built a bed in this hole I made"

Tori's head shot up and her book dropped.

"Lauran?" Tori said as she turned her head in the direction of the voice

"I recognize that I'm damaged

I sympathize that you are too

But I wanna breathe without feelin' so self-conscious

But it's hard when the welt's starin' at you"

"It can't be" Tori jumped up and followed the source of the voice.

"Another piece of the puzzle, it doesn't fit

You throw your arms up, you're so damn sick of it

What are you working for? What are you searching for?

Love"

As Tori ran down the hall in hopes to find Lauran, the beautiful voice just got further and further away.

"You won't be thinkin' of causes

You're on your death bed and dyin'

You'll only be thinkin' of what you are paying for

What you are praying for, love

You join the line of the getting richer

You keep your face but it's moving slow

You are defined by all that you have hoarded

But you're surprised it doesn't fill up the hole"

Tori turned a corner and saw a flash of brown hair turn down another hall way.

"Another piece of the puzzle, it doesn't fit

You throw your arms up, you're so damn sick of it

What are you coping for? What are you hoping for?

Love

You won't be thinkin' of causes

You're on your death bed and dyin'

You'll only be thinkin' of what you are paying for

What you are praying for, love"

Tori continued to fallow the voice through the hall. Every time the girl would turn so would the voice. Tori still couldn't see face thought.

"I'll never be what I see on the TV screen

I just keep dreaming of what I'm never gonna be

I can't think of a better way to waste my time than try"

Tori could tell that she was walking to class but she couldn't tell which one.

"Another piece of the puzzle, it doesn't fit

You throw your arms up, you're so damn sick of it

What are you hurting for? What are you searching for?

Love, love, love, love

You won't be thinkin' of causes

You're on your death bed and dyin'

You'll only be thinkin' of what you are paying for

What you are praying for, love, love, love, love

You won't be thinkin' of causes

You're on your death bed and dyin'

You'll only be thinkin' of what are you workin' for

What are you waitin' for?"

Tori turned the last corner and saw the girl duck into a class room. Tori was going to go in after her but she was stopped by a familiar voice.

"What are you looking for Vega?"

Tori turned to see Jade leaning against the doorframe of the classroom behind her.

"Nothing"

"It kinda looks like you saw a ghost." Jade said with a smile

"No I'm just trying to get down to the bottom of something. Hay Jade," Tori started

"Yeah"

"Do you walk this way all the time to class?" Tori asked.

"Most of the time" Jade answered

"Do you hear much singing on your way to class?"

"Vega, remember where we are? I hear singing every day."

Tori's response was postponed as the bell rang.

"I got to go to class; I'll see you around Jade."

"Hay Vega!" Jade called out after Tori.

"Yeah" Tori responded as she started to walk backwards.

"You wanna go get a coffee after school?"

"Maybe" Tori said as she walked away.

After class Tori headed out to lunch.

"Hay Tori!" Beck called out causing Tori to turn.

"What's up Beck?" Tori asked with a smile.

"What are you doing after school?"

"We're gunna get a coffee" Jade said appearing with a burrito in hand.

"Oh, sounds fun" Beck said sounding defeated.

"Yeah" Jade responded

"You can-"

"No its ok, I just remembered I have to work on my uncle's truck" Beck said before Tori could finish her sentence.

"Cool so meet me by my truck after school" Jade said walking to the table.

"Ok" Tori responded not really knowing what else to say.

"What's your deal?" Andre asked Beck as the three sat down.

"Nothing, I'm good"

Later when the last bell rang Tori was walking to Jade's truck.

"Why am I doing this?" Tori thought "Jade hates me, doesn't she?"

"Took you long enough" Jade said waiting by her truck.

"Sorry, Sikowitz threw another ball at me" Tori apologized

Jade drove the Skybucks, which brought back many memories.

"I haven't been here in so long" Tori said getting out of Jade's 1963 Ford Pick-up.

"Why so long?" Jade asked as they walked up to the building.

"Last time I was here, I got into this fight with my ex who cheated on me. I never came back because I didn't want to run into him again." Tori explained.

"That sucks" Jade responded as they walked inside.

"Yeah, it does because I miss this place so much; whoever served my coffee was really good because it always had the perfect taste." Tori said as they got in line.

Jade tried to hide the smile that spread across her lips that was brought on by the compliment from Tori.

When they reached the counter Tori ordered her usual.

"Hi, can I have one decaf and one apple crumble." Another smile spread across Jade's face.

"Yeah can I have-"Jade started but was interrupted when Albert appeared.

"Jade?" Albert said when he saw her "What the hell are you doing her? Get out of here."

"I'm just thirsty Albert, calm your nuts" Jade responded to her former boss's harsh words.

"Fine get your coffee then get out, I don't want to see you in my shop again." as Albert turned away, Jade made a face at him that caused Tori to laugh.

At the sound of Tori's laughter Albert turned to look at Jade who had a serious face. As soon as he turned Jade made another face and again Tori laughed. The three went back and forth like that for about three more times before Albert left to go to the back room.

"Have a nice high" Jade said as Albert walked away.

"May I help you?" the cashier asked.

"Yeah, I'll have what she's having" Jade said

With a smile the cashier typed on the cash register "your total is $13.95"

Tori reached into her pocket to grab some cash when Jade stopped her. "No, its ok Vega, you can get the next one." Jade said paying for their order.

After they got their drinks and crumbles they walked out to Jade's truck and sat in the back.

"Why does that guy hate you?" Tori asked dipping her crumble into her coffee.

"I used to work there and the day I got fired I… let's just say I created multiple scenes." Jade responded as she took a bite out of her crumble. "Why do you dip you crumble in your coffee, you're the first person I've ever seen do that."

"When I was little my dad and I would go and hang out. Whenever we got coffee it would be really hot so my dad told me to dip my crumble in it and eat it so I could taste the coffee but it wouldn't burn my tongue. It's really good thought you should try it." Tori offered. She was rewarded with a look of hesitation from Jade. Tori laughed "no, really try it" she said dipping her crumble in her coffee and offering it to Jade.

With a sigh and a last look in Tori's eyes, Jade took the pastry took a small bit from it.

"Well?" Tori asked in suspense.

"It tastes terrible" Jade responded with a small laugh and a smirk.

"No, you like it, don't lie" Tori laughed pushing Jade's shoulder a little. "So why did you get fired?" Tori asked as she took another bit of coffee soaked crumble.

"Maybe I'll tell you later." Jade said with a small smile.

End of Chapter 9

happy now? (you know who im talking to) i gave you a Jori moment lol :) oh and p.s. everyone please go to my poll and vote for your favorite team :) next post is coming up


	10. she has a girlfriend now

Disclaimer on chapter one.

ok Jori fans which is pretty much all of you. but im really just talking to one in particular (you know who you are), anyways don't kill me after this one. please

* * *

><p>It soon became an everyday thing for Tori and Jade to go for coffee. Each day after school they would jump into Jade's truck and drive off to Skybucks Coffee.<p>

Jade would park in the parking lot and wait for Tori to come out with their usual order. Since she couldn't go into the shop anymore she would just wait in the bed of her truck.

"How come you always pay, Jade? I want to pay for once." Tori complained.

"Fine, fine, will flip a coin how about that? Is that fair?" Jade said pulling a quarter from her pocket

"That is all I ask"

"Ok, if you win then you pay, but if I win then I pay. Understand?"

"Yup" Tori replied.

"Here we go heads I win, tails you lose." Jade said as she flicked the coin. When she revealed the quarter on her hand she smiled "oh, sorry Tori tails you lose." Jade said handing Tori the money.

Tori sighed before taking the money from her and walking into the coffee shop.

"Two decafs and two apple crumbles please" she said to the cashier.

"$13.95 please" the cashier responded.

Tori paid with Jade's money and then walked over to the pick-up area.

Tori enjoyed coming here with Jade every day. Tori noticed a difference between Jade at school and Jade at Skybucks. When it was just the two of them Jade was more open, not completely because she wouldn't be Jade without her walls but, from time to time Jade would let Tori peek over those walls.

Jade was starting to become her closest friend. Now that Jade wasn't spending all her time with Beck anymore Tori became her new planet to satellite around. Tori had to admit that she didn't mind it. When they weren't at school Jade was fun, outgoing, hilarious, and always comfortable to be around. When they were at school it was almost the same but not quit, because at school she never let her walls down. No, Jade's walls only in the back of her truck, with Tori, at Skybucks and nowhere else. So far that was only because Skybucks was the only place that Jade and Tori went to.

As Tori stood waiting for their order she couldn't shake the feeling that Jade somehow tricked her. Tori kept on repeating Jade's words in her head.

"Ok, if you win then you pay, but if I win then I pay. Understand? Here we go heads I win, tails you lose."

Tori just couldn't comprehend what she was missing.

"If you win then you pay, but if I win then I pay. Heads I win, tails you lose."

What was it?

"Heads I WIN, tails YOU LOSE?" Tori said sternly at Jade as she returned with their coffees

"I was wondering when you'd catch on to that" Jade said with a smile.

"That wasn't fair Jade" Tori said sitting down next to her.

"Well since it was unfair to me, do to that fact that it was my money to spend, I'll allow it" Jade said grabbing her coffee from the tray.

"Fine, but I'm paying for the next one." Tori agreed

"Sure, you keep telling yourself that Vega" Jade replied with a smile.

"You're terrible"

Jade smiled at Tori's comment as she took a piece from her crumble and threw it at Tori.

"Did you just throw crumble at me?" Tori asked playfully.

"Maybe" Jade said with a small mouth full of crumble.

"Uh" Tori sounded as she picked up the piece of crumble that fell to the floor and threw it back at Jade.

"Did you just… you're on." Jade said. Shortly following Jade's statement the two girls started a war with pieces of crumble for ammo. This war lasted for about three minutes before Jade grabbed her white napkin and started waving it in the air. "Ok, ok I surrender, since I'm out of ammunition." Jade laughed as Tori pulled back her forces.

"So Jade you never told me why you were fired." Tori said sipping her coffee.

"I poured hot coffee down a boy's shirt" Jade answered.

"Why?" Tori asked.

"Because his presence angered me"

"That sounds like something you would do. Hay Jade" Tori started.

"Yeah?"

"What did you do before you came to Hollywood arts?"

Jade looked up at Tori completely taken by Tori's question. No one has ever asked her about her past, so the question caught her off guard.

"I uh," Jade began to answer. "I lived in Tennessee, that's where I fell in love with making music and acting."

"Well if you fell in love with music, how come you don't sing that much?"

Jade usually didn't let people in this far, but in her mind her emergency evacuation button wasn't working.

"A couple events that I don't feel comfortable talking about. I miss Tennessee though, I miss the amount of room you have out there. In many places it's not crowded, well in cities and such yeah, but in other places it could be just you and the sky."

"That sounds really pretty; do you still go and visit there?"

"No my mom doesn't get out much. But I gotta tell you that just picturing Tennessee again just makes me feel so free. You could look around 360* and not see anything but long never ending fields of golden knee high grass. It's one of the best places to be." Jade said looking at Tori with a smile.

Since Jade no longer had to lean on Beck all day she spent more time with Tori. At lunch she would always sit next to her, mostly because she felt protective of her around Beck.

"So Beck how do you feel about Jade leaving you so she could express her lesbian-ness to with Tori" Rex laughed.

"For the last time Rex just because I like girls doesn't mean that I'm gunna get with ever Sally-do-goody I walk past" Tori argued.

"Got it no Sally-do-goodies, only Jade-do-BAD" Rex teased again. I'm just asking Beck because…" Jade dropped her head because she knew that this stupid puppet was going to sing.

"She has a girlfriend now

She has a girlfriend now

She has a girlfriend now, she said

"guys don't do no more for me"

Jade started to banging her head against the table.

"She said she found someone who's gonna hold her hand

She said she found someone who's gonna understand

She don't need nobody to be her man

She don't need nobody to be her man

She has a girlfriend now

She has a girlfriend now

She has a girlfriend now, she said

"Guys don't do no more for me"

"She said she found someone who's gonna hold her hand

She said she found someone who's gonna understand

She don't need nobody to be her man

She don't need nobody to be her man

She has a girlfriend now

She has a girlfriend now

She has a girlfriend now, she said

"Guys don't do no more for me

She has a girlfriend now."

"Rex" Tori yelled

"What?" he asked.

Jade just didn't want to hear it anymore. She quickly got up from her seat and practically ran into the school.

"Jade!" Tori called out as she followed her through the hall.

When Jade reached the janitor's closet she ran in and shut the door right behind her. She left the lights out not really wanting to see the world around her. When the door opened then closed once again Tori was in the room with her.

"Why is the light off?" Tori asked as she reached for the light switch.

Tori's hand was stopped when Jade said "Leave them off"

Tori slowly retreated her hand from the switch. "You shouldn't let what Rex said get to you."

"No it's not that." Jade said quietly.

"Then what is it?"

"What do you think of me, Tori?"

"What do I think of you?"

"Yeah" Jade's voice was unsure and unsteady

"I think you one of the best friends I've ever had."

Jade turned to face Tori but Tori could only see the outline of her since it was so dark. "That's it?"

"What's wrong Jade?"

Jade was silent for a moment before Tori felt pressure against her lips. Jade was kissing her and it caught Tori completely off guard.

Jade loved the feeling of being with Tori, it brought her peace. Although Jade started the kiss, Tori didn't seem that opposed to it because she neither stopped nor did she push her away.

When Jade pulled away she couldn't see Tori's face just the outline of her body in the dark. Jade was waiting for Tori to say something, anything.

Suddenly the door to the janitor's closet opened and Tori was quickly walking through it.

"Tori!" Jade called out to Tori, but the door closed before Jade could get anything else out.

Jade was trying to determine whether or not to run after her, but her legs wouldn't do what she told them to. The only thing she could to was walk backwards until the wall hit her back, slide down to the floor and cry into the darkness of the room

End of chapter 10

Wow Jori fans must hate me soooooooooo much right now huh? But think if you kill me now I will never be able to write Jade out of her current situation. And that's how the Laurans win guys lol.


	11. without you, Lauran?

Disclaimer on chapter one

* * *

><p>Tori took her normal seat in the Grand Theater. She hasn't come to see Lauran preform since she started hanging out with Jade after school.<p>

As she waited for Lauran to arrive, her mind kept on running back to Jade. It wasn't a bad kiss; actually she could see why Beck put up with her all the time. But Jade was her friend, she never actually thought of Jade in anyway other that a bitch who hates her and everyone around her or a girl with a lot of walls but when she brings some down she is a really sweet, kind, fun, beautiful person.

"Wait did I just think Jade was beautiful?" Tori asked herself out loud.

The stage door finally opened, Tori noticed that Lauran was late today which was weird because she usually comes around eight but looking down at the time Tori found that it was 8:30.

Lauran walked over to the piano and sat down. Tori could tell by the way Lauran held herself that something was wrong.

Lauran started to sing

"I've sure enjoyed the rain

but I'm looking forward to the sun

You have to feel the pain

when you lose the love you gave someone

I thought by now the time

would take away these lonely tears

I hope you're doing fine all alone,

but where do I go from here 'cause"

Lauran's voice sounded like she was crying, but Tori couldn't see her eyes to tell.

"Without you I'm not okay

And without you

I've lost my way

My heart's stuck

in second place ooh

Without you

Well I never thought I'd be

lying here without you by my side

It seems unreal to me that

the life you promised was a lie

You made it look so easy

making love into memories

I guess you got what you wanted

but what about me 'cause"

Tori felt a strong current of sadness coming from Lauran

"Without you I'm not okay

And without you

I've lost my way

My heart's stuck

in second place ooh

Without you

Somebody tell my head to try to tell my heart

That I'm better off without you

'Cause baby I can't live"

Lauran lifted her head back as if pleading with God to take her sadness away.

"Without you I'm not okay

And without you

I've lost my way

My heart's stuck

in second place ooh

Without you...Without you"

When Lauran finished her song she sniffled and wiped away something from her face using her sleeve, probably a tear. In the many times Tori has watched her preform she had never seen Lauran like this. Some thing was really wrong.

As soon as Lauran leaned her head down against the piano her head shot up once again when she heard "Lauran"

"What is it Danni?" Lauran said trying to knock the sadness out of her voice.

"Are you sad?" Danni asked as she walked up to Lauran.

"Oh sweetie" Lauran said as she picked Danni up and put her on her lap. "A little but I'll be fine."

"Then why don't you sing that one song that you always sing to me when I'm sad?"

"And what song would that be?"

"You know sometimes you just got to dance one."

"Oh, that one" Lauran said with a small laugh as she started to sing.

"It was about five 'til five on Friday

We were all getting ready to go

And the boss man started screaming

And his veins began to show

He said you and you come with me

'Cause you're gonna have to stay

My heart was thumping I was jumping

I had to get away"

Lauran jumped up and started dancing with Danni.

"Some days you gotta dance

Live it up when you get the chance

Cause when the world doesn't make no sense

And you're feeling just a little too tense

Gotta loosen up those chains and dance

Well I was talking with my baby

Over a small glass of tea

He asked the loaded question

He said how do you feel about me

My mind was racin' I was pacin'

But the word just wouldn't come

And there was only on thing

Left to do I feel it comin' on"

Both Danni and Lauran started doing the box step.

"Some days you gotta dance

Live it up when you get the chance

Cause when the world doesn't make no sense

And you're feeling just a little too tense

Gotta loosen up those chains and dance a ha"

Every once and awhile Lauran would spin Danni around her arm and they would both laugh.

"Some days you gotta dance

Live it up when you get the chance

Cause when the world doesn't make no sense

And you're feeling just a little too tense

Gotta loosen up those chains and dance"

As the two danced Tori thought about both Lauran and Jade. She thought about their similarities and their differences. She realized that she had fallen in love with both of them, and this created a problem.

"You gotta loosen up those chains and dance

Come on and loosen up those chains and dance"

"Do you feel better Lauran?" Danni asked laughing.

Lauran picked Danni up in her arms "Yes, Danni I do thank you" she said as she kissed her little sister on the cheek.

Suddenly the side door opened as a janitor walked in and just like the first time Tori saw Lauran, the two girls on stage ran.

"Run, Danni!" Lauran shouted as the two sprinted out the door laughing.

The thing that made the first time and this time different was the fact that this time when Lauran ran she tripped. Lauran hit the ground hard.

Tori's heart and breath stopped all at once. Not because Lauran fell, but because her mask did. The small silver mask that has been hiding the identity of this beautiful angel of music was no revealed as Lauran tuned her head. For the first time ever Tori saw the face of the angel that hunted her fantasies.

"Jade?" Tori said as she stood up from her seat.

She saw Lauran, or Jade rather look around franticly for her mask. When she found it she was off running after Danni.

"Danni, wait up!" she called as she disappeared from sight.

Tori fell back into her chair.

"This doesn't make any sense" she said to herself. "Lauran can't be Jade. They are two different people aren't they?"

As Tori thought many of the puzzle pieces started to fit together. Jade had two personalities, one at Skybucks and one at school, why wouldn't her voice sound different with each personality? Danni stayed with Andre not by coincidence but because Jade knew that he would take care of her. Most of the songs that Lauran sang had a country type feel to it, Jade was raised in Tennessee. Jade doesn't like to talk about the events that happened, the events being her dad's death. Original problem solved, now exposing a new list of problems.

Tori's eyes got wide as she realized that not five hours ago she left the one she loved in a dark janitor's closet not thirty feet from where she was sitting.

"What have I done?" Tori said as she put her head in her hands.

End of chapter 11

Jade Lauran, Lauran Jade, what is going on, they are one in the same? My head hurts and I wrote it. Lol next one is coming up and we get to see Jade's house yeah!


	12. daddy

Disclaimer on Chapter one

"Hurry, up Lauran. Hurry up" Danni said, waiting for Jade to unlock the truck.

"Ok, ok, get in" Jade laughed as she opened the door from the inside.

As she drove home threw the city she would look at the little seven year old girl sitting next to her. Danni fell asleep once she got in the car so the ride home was quiet. Which was nice because it gave Jade the ability to think and uncrowd her mind.

She didn't want to think about Tori, she couldn't. If she did it would tempt her to maybe crash the car, and she really didn't want to do that.

She thought about her sister, her sweet, sweet Danni. Danni was sometimes the only thing that kept her together and kept her going. It used to be her dad, but after he died she knew that she had to fight for and protect Danni from many things.

Jade felt a tear fall at the simple thought of her dad.

"Sing for me baby girl, sing for me" Jade heard her dad's voice in her head. "You have such a beautiful voice. Please sing for me"

"But daddy" seven-year-old Jade protested while laying on the long knee high golden grass fields of Tennessee.

"Oh, come on baby girl just sing for daddy just once" Jade's father laughed as he rolled over and started tickling her.

"Daddy stops it" little Jade laughed.

"Come on baby girl sing with me" he said with a smile. Jade looked into his big green eyes, the same eyes that she shared. Jade's father Joseph started to sing to her.

There's two things I know for sure:

She was sent here from heaven and she's

daddy's little girl.

As I drop to my knees by her bed at night

She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes and

I thank god for all the joy in my life

Oh, but most of all

For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer;

sticking little white flowers all up in her"

Jade smiled up at her dad as he picked her up in his arms and raised her to the heavens.

"hair; "Walk beside the pony, Daddy, it's my first ride."

"I know the cake looks funny, Daddy, but I sure tried."

In all that I've done wrong I know I must

have done something right to deserve a hug

every morning and butterfly kisses at night."

Nine years later Joseph was still singing to Jade as he watched Jade and a four year old Danni blow out the candles of Jade's birthday cake.

"Sweet 16 today

She's looking like her mama a little more everyday

One part woman, the other part girl.

To perfume and make-up from ribbons and curls

Trying her wings out in a great big world."

Jade looked up from her birthday cake, a huge smile on her face as she looked up at her dad.

"But I remember

Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer; sticking

little white flowers all up in her hair.

"You know how much I love you, Daddy, But if you

don't mind I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time."

With all that I've done wrong I must have done

something right to deserve her love every morning

and butterfly kisses at night."

Joseph will never get finish his song nor will he get to see Jade's wedding day, he will never get to walk her down the aisle.

Jade pressed her hand to her cheek feeling the wetness from her tears. Joseph will miss a lot of things in Jade's life, and every time she thinks of that it kills her a little more inside.

Jade wiped the tears from her face and pushed the memories away.

When Jade finally drove up to her house she sat in the car for a little bit before taking a deep sigh. She got out of the car and walked around to Danni's side. Since Danni was asleep Jade carried her inside and tucked her into bed.

"Good night Danni, I love you" Jade whispered as she kissed her little sister on her forehead.

Jade closed the door softly and walked through the living room to get to her bedroom. She stopped in the middle of the living room when out of the corner of her eye she saw her mom.

Jade's mom, Eva, was sitting on the couch staring at a small group of papers. Jade looked at the small coffee table in front of the couch and saw four empty beer bottles. Eva still hasn't gotten over the death of her husband and drinks to numb the pain from her loss.

"Mom?" Jade spoke through the dim lighted room. "What is it?"

"What is it?" Eva said standing up and angrily staring at Jade "I'll tell you what the Fuck it is, this!" Eva threw the group of papers at Jade, causing her to flinch. The papers scattered as they sore through the air.

Jade bent down and picked one of the papers up. At the top left corner of the page was the seal for Child Protective Services.

"What the Fuck is this Jadelyn?" Eva asked Jade with enraged words

"I told you I was leaving." Jade said quietly but still standing strong

"Yeah, I don't give a fuck you're fucking 18 you can do whatever the hell you want."

Jade could smell the boos on her mother's breath and she could tell that the four bottles on the table were not the only ones.

"The papers aren't for me they are for-"

"Danni, I know, I'm not stupid Jadelyn" Eva interrupted.

"I'm not leaving without her."

"Well then you're not leaving."

"I am leaving and once I gain custody of Danni she is coming with me." Jade said strongly with bravery in her words.

But her bravery came at a price, for as soon as her statement was over Jade was back handed by Eva. Jade let out a small shriek as her mother's hand made contact with her face.

"You show me some respect you little useless Bitch" Eva shouted at Jade.

Jade looked up at her mother from the floor as she cupped the side of her face. The side of her face burned from the pain of the strike.

Jade stood up to look her mother in the eyes. Jade and Eve were the exact same height so it was vary ease to look into her mother's eyes. She gazed into her mother's eyes; they once were filled with joy, laughter and love, now filled with hate, distance, and at the same time emptiness.

"What has happened to you mom, when daddy was ali-"Jade's statement was cut off when she received another strike to her face causing her to shriek in pain again.

"Don't you dare talk about your father, he was nothing but a stupid, spot light chasing, senseless man who didn't know what the hell he was doing." Eva spoke down to Jade.

Jade slowly stood up "My Father was a great, loving, and heroic man. Because of him four men are alive today."

"Because of him, he isn't" Eva shot back. Without another word Eva went to her bed room.

Instead of heading to her room, Jade, who was on the verge of tears, headed back to Danni's room. She opened the door quietly as the light from the hall slowly illuminated Danni's sleeping body.

Jade walked over to her little sister's bed and crawled on top of the covers next to Danni.

"Lauran?" Danni said quietly as her eyes slowly opened.

"Shhh, Danni, just go back to sleep." Jade said as her little sister resumed her previous sleeping position. "I'll take you far, far away from here Danni, I won't let her get you" Jade whispered quietly as she closed her eyes and attempted to fall asleep "I'll protect you" she said before sleep finally took her away.

End of chapter 12

Wow, intense. Let's see a raise of hands who wants to beat the crap out of Eva, and who wants to give Jade and Danni a hug.


	13. where do i go from here

Disclaimer: chapter 1.

Hay, sorry guys, about a week ago I was fighting with my dad over who gets the computer and he goes all, "Jesus Gina, don't you ever take a break from writing, I mean when was the last time you used you library card, you used to go like every week and now all you do is write." And then I thought about it for a moment and said "you're right, if you need me I'll be at the library." So I took a writing vacation, which was only supposed to last about two or three days but I got lost in the young adult section and I ended up staying there a week. I'm sorry you guys I lost track of time. Actually at one point I had major writers block, so I also took the week to read, smell the roses, dream of Jori, go to sea world, and try and figure out how I'm going to write this chapter. I decided to just wing it, wish me luck… and sorry if it sucks.

* * *

><p>Jade POV<p>

"Lauran, Lauran" I heard the small voice come from in front of me.

As I slowly opened my eyes to see my little sister Danni staring at me. I then closed my eyes quickly and painfully as the light from the starting day flowed rapidly into my opened eyes.

"Ah, sweetie, can you close the blinds for me please" I said as my eyes cowered from the light of day.

As soon as I felt the relief of the shadow over my eyes I opened them hesitantly. I realized that I was still in Danni's room. Although that didn't bother me that much because I often sleep in her room when she is scared, has a nightmare or I feel the need to protect her.

No, it wasn't the fact that I was in her room that conserved me; it was the fact that she was already dressed for school.

"Danni, what time is it?" I asked as we both looked at her clock.

"8:45"

"Fuck, oh, sorry sweetie" I shouted as I jumped out of the bed and ran to my room. On my way out of Danni's room I dropped a five from my pocket into her swear jar near the door.

I ran across the living room to my room. As I burst through my door I ran to the mirror next to my closet.

"Dear, God" I said realizing that I didn't even bother to get ready for bed before I knocked out. My makeup was smeared across my face, it didn't help me any, that my tears from last night assisted my makeup in move across my face. And I'm not even going to mention my hair, how it has the ability to stick up that straight up was beyond me.

I switched the jeans and shirt I slept in with some clean ones from my closet.

"Now to work on my face" I said to myself looking at the damage in the mirror.

I ran to the bathroom, where I brushed my hair and teeth. It was a little difficult for me to put on my makeup because every time my brush even gently grazed the side of my face I would wince in pain.

I moved my face closer to the mirror to examine the "love tap" my mother gifted me with the night before. It looked like the usual, red and blotchy, easily covered by the right color of blush.

"Come on Danni" I shouted as i walked out of the bathroom, grabbing my bag and wallet on my way down the hall.

I saw my mother at the kitchen table as I passed by the kitchen. I really didn't feel like talking to her so I just kept on walking. I almost made it out before I heard my mother call out to me.

"Jadelyn"

I really didn't want to hear her usual apology. "Yes Ma" I said as I walked back into the kitchen.

My mother stood up from her seat at the table and walked over to me by the counter. "I thought a lot about the papers." She said as she poured herself more coffee. No doubt already spiked with her personal brew, that's why I never drink the coffee from home.

"And?" I said wondering where she was going with this.

"I don't feel comfortable with my daughter being raised by a perverted dyke."

Did she actually just say that? My jaw practically hit the floor when she said that. At a loss with words I stayed quiet.

"So if you want me to even consider signing those papers you will stop this weird and unnatural perversion of yours"

Was she serious? I had a girlfriend before that's how she knew about the whole bisexual thing. But when she found out the first time, my dad was around and he told her that it wasn't with in my control. He told her that it was God's doing with the way I was. Sadly though my mother is convinced that it is more the Devil's doing rather than the all mighty and holy lord.

By this time I was screaming at myself to say something. "Are you kidding me? You can't, not be gay. It's as much a part of me as my green eyes and brown hair."

"I'm just saying because you don't want you sister to live with someone who she thinks will die and burn in hell for the rest of her depraved after life" my mother said as she looked down to my side.

I felt a small hand grasp mine as I looked down to see Danni's fretful face.

"Lauran" Danni's small and fragile voice was enough to break my heart.

I automatically looked up at my mother. Her knowing and sinister face looking at me with a mischievous and malevolent smile cutting across her face.

"What did you do?" was all I could say.

"I just told her the truth that if you keep up this sinful act of perversion they you will indeed die and go to hell" my mother said as her face turned from malicious to concern as easy as a flip of a coin.

"Lauran, I don't want you to go to hell" Danni said as I looked down at her innocent and easily deceived face.

"Oh, sweetie," I said as I got down on my knee and cupped her face, "I'm not going to hell"

"You promise" Danni asked me in the smallest voice I've ever heard

"I promise" I reassured.

As if on quae my mother interjected "so you promise me and Danni that you will give up this unnatural life style?"

I looked up at my mother; she played this one very well, because she trapped me between my sister and a hard place with deadly spikes poking me in the back.

I stayed quiet for what felt like an eternity before Danni brought me back to reality.

"Lauran, promise." She pleaded.

I looked down at her and my heart sank for about the third time that day and I barely woke up moments ago. I looked into her beautiful brown eyes. Unlike me she didn't share our fathers'; instead she had my mother's brown eyes. But unlike my mother's whose have been worn down with anger and hatred, Danni's were innocent, loving, happy, and sad at different and sometimes same times.

It felt like the whole room froze in my mind.

"Where do I go?

Every direction seems to be against the flow

And who will I be?

What does it mean to just be me?"

I looked back and forth between Danni and my mother

"So tired of havin' to choose

Where I'll be and what I'm gonna do"

I raised my hands to grasp my head

"Lost in confusion

I feel like I'm losin' it all

Where do I go from here?

With all this confusion,

Now who's gonna break my fall?

There's no one left to call

Nothing is clear

Where do I go from here?"

I looked straight at my mother

"Did I let you down?

My good intentions never seem to come around

And I have to believe

That there's an answer I can see

So tired of havin' to choose

Where I'll be and what I'm gonna do

Lost in confusion

I feel like I'm losin' it all

Where do I go from here?

With all this confusion,

Now who's gonna break my fall?

There's no one left to call

Nothing is clear

Where do I go from here?"

I walked back and forth as I continued

"I can't tell what's up or down

My head's spinnin' all the time

Every time that I turn around,

There's another useless sign

I wanna know but I don't know

Which way I'm gonna go

Where will I go?

Which way will I go?

Lost in confusion

I feel like I'm losin' it all

Where do I go from here? (Where will I go from here?)

With all this confusion,

Now who's gonna break my fall?

There's no one left to call (There's no one left to call)"

I looked down at Danni as a small tear fell from my eye.

"Lost in confusion

I feel like I'm losin' it all

Where do I go from here?

Nothing is clear

Where do I go from here?

Where do I go?

Tell me, where do I go?"

Time continued as I did something that I would never forget.

"I promise"

When I said I promised it felt weird, it was as if I wasn't the one saying it. My words came out slow and tortured. I felt sick.

I thought of Tori and how she pushed me away. The only one besides Danni who held my heart and soul didn't want them, she made that clear. So was I really losing anything that I hadn't already lost?

End of chapter 13

Uh oh, this could cause some problems on both Tori and Jade's part. Let's see, hmmmm, Jade has two options, go behind her little sister's back and go after Tori anyways or follow her word to the little innocent brown eyed girl because she was the whole reason for the paperwork in the first place. Let's put this on a scale "save sister from drunken abusive mother" or "Tori Vega" hmmmmm. Show of hands who hates me? Anyone?


	14. steal your heart

Disclaimer on chapter one

* * *

><p>Tori's POV<p>

I actually came early today, well, not that early. I mean school starts at 7:45 so I wasn't here that early; just 4:30. I just wanted to make sure I didn't miss her.

Anyways, here I am at my locker and she didn't even show up for first and second period. The last time I actually saw her, scratch that the last time I spoke to her was in the janitor's closet which went by so well. Someone remind me to slap myself for that later.

I just hope she is ok.

I turned the corner, as I did I literally ran into my thoughts.

"Oh, Jade sorry are you ok?" I asked as I attempted to help her off the ground.

"I'm fine" she said pulling her arm away from me.

"Um, I'm actually glad that I ran into you." I started

"You're glad that you knocked me on my ass? Wow, first you leave me in a dark closet, then you're happy to crack me down on my ass. Awesome Vega." She said as she brushed past me pulling her bag back up to her shoulder.

"Uh, that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. I know that I acted badly, but I really just want to start-"I didn't get to finish my statement before Jade interrupted me.

"Yeah, Vega I really don't want to hear it, ok, I'll leave you alone, alright?" she said as she practically ran away.

"No, no, Wait! That's not what I wanted to say." My voice ended to almost a whisper because she was way too far to hear me anyways.

I sighed and leaned against the lockers before I slid down them to the floor.

"This couldn't get any worse."

Well then I'll just have to keep trying. I will prove to her how much I love her and convince her that im worth her love in return. Even if I die trying I will prove to her.

"Well meet me at the water

Let all your dreams come true

Tell your sisters and your brothers

We'll all be waiting for you"

I stood up from my crouched position and started walking back down the hall.

"When all of this is over

And all your silver turns to gold

Say a prayer for each other

Someday I'm gonna steal your heart

I'm gonna steal your heart

I'm gonna steal your heart away

I'm gonna steal your heart

I'm gonna steal your heart away"

I sang as I made a deal with myself and Jade that I swore I would not break

"My love is like an ocean

I'll take you down to the depths

I'm taking you with me

Taking every step to steal your heart

I'm gonna steal your heart away

I'm gonna steal your heart

I'm gonna steal your heart away"

I peered over the second floor railing and saw Jade walk through the hall. I knew that she couldn't her me but I sang to her anyways.

"Well life is like a shadow

It never stays in one place

Well I'm standing here anyway

However long it takes to steal your heart

I'm gonna steal your heart away

I'm gonna steal your heart

I'm gonna steal your heart away"

Im just chanting my promise so it sinks into both of us.

"I'm gonna steal your heart

I'm gonna steal your heart away

I'm gonna steal your heart

I'm gonna steal your heart away"

More me since like I said she can't hear me.

"I'm gonna steal your heart

I'm gonna steal your heart away

I'm gonna steal your heart

I'm gonna steal your heart away"

I walked away from the rail to my room "I'm gunna steal your heart away Jade, I promise"

* * *

><p>Jade POV<p>

Ok, I know that I just practically ran away from Tori Vega, the girl I love, but I couldn't help it. For one I couldn't really be near her without feeling that I've actually lost something this morning. Second if I let her continue the way I thought she was going then I know that I would of really lost something this morning.

I walked down the hall thinking about Tori. I looked up to the second floor and saw her walk out onto it. Just the sight of her burned, so I quickly turned away and walked to my third period.

The next couple of days were filled with ducks, quick turns, and hiding. Ok I know what you're thinking, damn Jade West is scared of little Tori Vega? I know it's pathetic and I'm ashamed of myself. I just can't seem to face her. Plus I can't even hide behind Beck anymore, which was a bit of a setback do to the fact that he barely talks to me now.

I really didn't have much anymore. I hardly hang out with my friends, in order to avoid Tori. But still I didn't want to be home.

People to avoid list

Tori Vega: love of my life

Eva West: mother and scheming bitch

Sikowitz: he started to get into throwing balls again, dangerous

Officer Daniels: I swear he has it out for me.

No one was home so I was happy. Mom was probably at a bar or some random guy's apartment and Danni was at a sleep over.

So I just sat at the kitchen table staring at the fridge thanking the gods that I had the whole house to myself.

I've been staring at the fridge for about an hour and a half, contemplating my next move.

Aphrodite, I miss Tori. For the past week she has done nothing but try and hunt me down to confess her feelings toward me. Normally I would die from happiness but instead I'm dying from hopelessness and sadness. I actually did lose something when I made that deal hate myself for it every waking moment of everyday.

Which brings me back to the fridge. I've been looking at it so long that I have memorized every detail of it. I never noticed the dent at the bottom part of the door. The two other ones I know won was from my mom's head when she passed out and the other one was from when she tried to punch me but I moved and she missed.

An hour and forty five minutes I've been watching the same spot.

"Ok that's it" I said as I stood up and walked to the fridge.

I opened the door and gazed upon the multitude of different beers and alcohol. I didn't really want time to talk myself out of it so I got the first beer in front.

I do drink; I actually drank a lot after my dad died, just unlike my mother I stopped after a while before it became a problem. Not to sound cliché but I drank to ease the pain, if it wasn't obvious already, I'm in a lot of pain. Every time I see Tori, mom, sometimes even Danni it burns.

I snapped open the bottle and took a long smooth drink. It both burned and cooled as it went down my throat.

Just like that I felt the pain numb itself. For right now nothing excepted except me and this bottle, it felt comfortable.

End of chapter 14

Thoughts, anyone? Ok who just screamed "No!" but seriously thought, what would you do if you were standing there next to Jade, just curious.


	15. keep your head up

Disclaimer on chapter 1

* * *

><p>I haven't played the piano lately, not since the whole promise thing happened. I should probably go. I took another sip from my beer. I don't think Andre is doing anything tonight, Danni loves going to his house anyways. I took another drink from my beer before I realized that I was out.<p>

I stood from my bed, a little too fast I might add, because when I did I was light headed. Danni was in the kitchen doing homework and mom was God knows where.

"How's it coming?" I asked Danni as I opened the fridge.

"A little trouble here and there" She replied in her sweet voice. Sometimes it's hard to tell her's and Cat's apart.

"What's the problem?" I asked grabbing a beer and a juice bag.

I put the juice on the table for her as I stood in front of the table.

"Prime numbers" she answered.

"Those darn prime numbers" I laughed which caused Danni to share a small smile. "Let's see here" I said as I opened my beer.

We both drank as I helped her with her homework, me from my beer and her from her juice. That's one of the things I love about Danni, when I drink she doesn't say anything to anybody. She doesn't do that whole annoying kid thing where she tells me that am wrong, or go off and tattle. I love Danni because she isn't like normal kids. Normal kids are annoying and are such a bother. Danni on the other hand isn't she is strong, will power, smart, creative, resourceful, reliable, trustworthy, helpful, and not annoying in the slightest.

Huh, sounds a lot like Tori, well borderline with that last part. All in all Tori and Danni's personalities are extremely close. Maybe that's why they both hold one half of my heart each.

God Damn it! This beer is supposed to keep me from thinking about Tori. But all it's doing is loosening my mind and numbing the pain. It's like a cycle it makes the wall to keep Tori out of my mind crumble, but softens the pain when she invades it.

I take a drink, empty again. I walk over to the fridge as I open it I hear Danni.

"Can I have another juice?"

"Sure sweetie" I look at the time 6:45 "how about some dinner?" I ask her with a smile.

"Can we have pancakes?" she asked practically jumping out of her chair.

"Pancakes? That's breakfast, I said dinner" I stated as I closed the fridge, beer and juice in hand. I notice that I can hold beer very well; it's the other drinks that I have trouble with.

"You never heard of breakfast for dinner before?" Danni said with a giddy smile as she stole me from my thoughts.

"Touché, pancakes it is then." I gave in with a laugh.

I turned on the fire to heat the pan as I mixed the batter. Danni continued to work on her homework. Every few moments I'd sip from my beer. My hand that held the whisk slowed as I heard my little sister hum.

It took me a while to register what song it was, but when I did I smiled. She had a many songs that she loved and this one was defiantly at the top of her list. I smiled wider as I found the rhythm of the song and started to sing as I poured the first pancake on the pan.

"I've been waiting on the sunset

Bills on my mindset

I can get deny theyre getting high

Higher than my income

My income's breadcrumbs

I've been trying to survive"

Danni looked up at the sound of my voice.

"The glow that the sun gives

Right around sunset

Helps me realize

This is just a journey

Drop your worries

You are gonna turn out fine.

Oh, you'll turn out fine.

Fine, oh, you'll turn out fine."

I turned to face her as I moved with the song, earning myself a giggle from her.

"But you gotta keep your head up, oh,

And you can let your hair down, eh.

you gotta keep your head up, oh,

And you can let your hair down, eh.

I know it's hard, know it's hard,

To remember sometimes,

But you gotta keep your head up, oh,

And you can let your hair down, eh."

I flipped the finished pancake on a plate, and then poured more on the pan.

"I've got my hands in my pockets,

Kickin these rocks.

Its kinda hard to watch this life go by.

I'm buyin in the skeptics,

Skeptics mess with, the confidence in my eyes

I'm seeing all the angles, starts to get tangled

I start to comprimise

My life and the purpose.

Is it all worth it,

Am I gonna turn out fine?

Oh, you'll turn out fine.

Fine, oh, you'll turn out fine."

Danni jumped up and we danced together in the kitchen.

"But you gotta keep your head up, oh,

And you can let your hair down, eh.

you gotta keep your head up, oh,

And you can let your hair down, eh.

I know it's hard, know it's hard,

To remember sometimes,

But you gotta keep your head up, oh,

And you can let your hair down, eh.

Only rainbows after rain

The sun will always come again.

It's a circle, circling,

Around again, it comes around again."

I twirled her under my arm a couple of times as we laughed and giggled.

"Only rainbows after rain

The sun will always come again.

Its a circle, circling,

Around again, it comes around,

But you gotta keep your head up, oh,

And you can let your hair down, eh.

you gotta keep your head up, oh,

And you can let your hair down, eh."

My movements followed the chorus of the song.

"I know it's hard, know its hard

To remember sometimes,

But you gotta keep your head up, oh,

And you can let your hair down, eh."

I simply loved these moments with Danni. They made me feel as though there will be a brighter tomorrow. But with that I also knew that if I lost her the whole world would grow dark and I wouldn't be able to live with that. It would grow dark like when I am alone.

When I am alone my world is very dark and dimmed. If I lose Danni then I will have absolutely nothing and everything around me would not just be dimmed, it would disappear because I would really have nothing.

Our dancing ended when the fire alarm started beeping. I quickly turned to see the pancake on the pan was pitch black and smoking.

"Oh shit" I said as I turned off the fire and waved the smoke away. "Danni open the window."

Danni ran and opened the window over the sink.

"Move sweetie." I said as I brought the pan over to the sink so the air from the window would cool it down. I scraped the black ash like pancake into the trash and put the pan back on the window seal.

I backed up and sat on the floor, not really knowing what else to do. Shortly after I sat down Danni sat next to me. I looked back and forth between my sister and the pan a couple of times before looking at my sister look at me.

She gave me a small smile before humming again and moving her shoulders up and down. I started to laugh at my sister's humor. I soon joined her as I hummed and moved my shoulders I added hand movements then feet. She laughed at me as she followed every movement I made. I continued to sing.

"Keep your head up, oh,

And you can let your hair down, eh.

Keep your head up, oh,

And you can let your hair down, eh.

Keep your head up, oh,

And you can let your hair down."

When I stopped singing, Danni and I laughed and smiled. I pulled her into a huge and kissed the top of her head. Since we were still sitting on the floor it was hard for her to get her arms around me so she held my arms close to her as an embrace.

"I love you Lauran." She said with a small voice.

"I love you Danni" I replied back.

I love you too Tori.

End of chapter 15

Aw, show of hands who said aw and wanted to dance with them lol


	16. i don't know if i should stay

Disclaimer on chapter 1

Special thanks to Chase for helping me on this one love you even though you hate me Chase lol.

* * *

><p>Tori POV<p>

I've noticed that Jade has been drinking a lot of water lately. Every time I see her she is drinking from her tin water bottle.

Over the past couple of weeks Jade has really been isolating herself. She almost never sits with us during lunch or class. Every time I try and talk to her or confront her she just blows me off.

But not today, no today she was going to talk to me whether she liked it or not. She will know how I feel one way or another.

I saw her walk through the double door entrance to the school. She was drinking from her water bottle again.

"Hay Jade," I called out as I walked up to her.

"Beat it Vega" she said taking a big gulp from her water bottle.

"Now I want, scratch that, I need to talk to you" I said stopping her by grabbing her for arm.

"Well I have better things to do." She said pulling her arm away but not moving from where she stood.

"Just listen to me Jade" I pleaded. I just wanted her to know how I feel, could she really be that mad that I left her alone in the janitor's closet after she expressed her feelings for me. Ok after saying that in my mind I understand why she would be mad.

Jade tilted her head back as she finished her water bottle. She made a loud gulp before saying "Listen Vega, will you just leave me alone? I don't want to see you, hear you, or have any contact with you" she paused and took a breath before continuing "Just, just… leave me the fuck alone you fucking worthless piece of shit. Annoying talentless little bitch. You're always so fucking happy for what? What the fuck is there to be so fucken happy about all the time you stupid fucking bitch. I wonder how one, anyone could be so fucken happy and giddy all the damn time, I mean Cat has an excuse, Cat is Cat, but what is your excuse. Then two, how in the world anyone could I ever fucking love a piece of shit like you. And if you bother me again I will personally make your piece of shit life a fucking inescapable hell hole!"

Ouch, that hurt. I could feel the tears well up in my eyes.

She doesn't mean it, she doesn't. She is just hurt and guarded, who could blame her? She let her walls down for me and I just handed her a piece of lit dynamite. I deserved all that I was getting, I hurt her and now she is hurting me. I deserve it. The only thing I can do right now is obey her orders and back away for a while.

I looked straight into her eyes seeing, pain, sadness, anger, and agony. With tears in my eyes I nodded and turned to walk away without another word.

Jade POV

I hated myself for what I just said to Tori. I didn't mean any of it. I actually want to shoot myself for what I did now.

I actually made her cry, it kills me to do that. If I really had a choice I would run after her, id stopper and hold her in my arms, kiss her and show her how I really feel about her.

Oh, Tori don't go I didn't mean it, I love you! I wanted to scream it after her. I almost did but then of course I thought of Danni. Instead I just put my hand over my mouth as she walked away with tears in her eyes. it was a good thing that she couldn't see me, because as I held my hand to my mouth it wasn't just to keep me from calling after her, it was to keep her from hearing me, myself cry. I could feel the tears in my eyes start to flow down my face in miserable rivers of regret.

I couldn't face anyone in class so instead I just went straight up to the roof. I liked the roof because you could hear the sounds of the city; it helped me clear my head.

It is a good thing that I switched to Smirnoff from beer, because I don't think that I would have had the right intake of alcohol without it. I can feel a little buzzed from the five I've already had today. It's clear so people just assume its water which works to my advantage I guess.

I looked out onto the street the street as I grabbed another Smirnoff from my back. I uncapped it as a tear fell from my eye.

I walked along the side of the building's ledge as I started to sing,

"Where's my will,

Can I find a way?

The earth is wild,

And I can't sit still,

A familiar sound,

A familiar voice,

Makes it so hard,

To make a choice,

I don't know if I should stay,"

The tears started to fall freely completely out of my control. I took another drink from my water bottle as I continued.

"A thousand stars,

You will have my word,

I'm bright enough,

To fill these cracks,

A familiar place,

A familiar voice,

Makes it so hard.

To make a choice,

I don't know if I should stay,"

I thought about Tori as I looked out into the city's stretches. Maybe one day Tori, Danni and I would be able to all run away where no one would ever find or bother us.

I ran to the corner of the ledge and jumped on top of it as I continued,

"I ran to you like water

I threw my body in

And I'll stand up on the ocean

Just to show you that I am strong, strong

But what if I am wrong"

My body deflated at the thought of all my strength being more taken than it already has.

My fingers glided across the piano keys elegantly as I played the piano in the Grand Theater.

"A familiar look

A familiar smile

Makes it so hard

To make a choice

I don't know if I should stay away"

My voice was small, silent barely a whisper as I finished.

I whipped the flooding rivers that invaded my eyes. I took one last drink from the almost empty water bottle as I laid my head against the piano.

I've been drinking all day; I think I actually forgot to put my mask on. I have no idea why I wear it, or maybe I do and I just can't remember at the moment with the entire alcohol intake over the passing day.

I sighed and attempted to stand up from the bench. But all of a sudden everything became blurry and the room was spinning. My head and body felt numb as my knees felt wobbly and unsteady.

End of chapter 16

Lol ok get this I'm writing chapter 16 and then when I finish I realize that I ended up writhing to chapters worth of writing so I just cut it in half so yay to chapters in one night.


	17. she will be loved

Disclaimer on chapter one.

This could either be part two of chapter 16 (i don't know if i should stay) or just chapter 17, it's whatever since i did them both 16 and 17 at the same time then just cut them in half so, enjoy your Jori moment

* * *

><p>Tori's POV<p>

As I watched Jade stand up, I whipped away the tears that filled my eyes over her song. I didn't want anything more at that moment then to go and hold her close to me. I wanted to comfort her, be that wall that protects her.

When I saw Jade collapse to the floor I gasped, I couldn't jump up faster even if I tried. I grabbed my bag and in a flash I was kneeling next to Jade's motionless body.

I turned her over so I could see her face. She forgot to where her mask this time. I could smell Smirnoff on her as I heard an uncomfortable groan come from her lips as I placed my hand to her neck to feel for a pulse. It was very slow and faint but it was still there.

I felt around her pants for her truck keys. Bingo, they were in her left pocket. I moved the keys to my jacket pocket as I attempted to pick her up. I knew that she could pick me up over her shoulder like nothing, but sadly for me it was difficult.

I had to resort to dragging her. With a bag on each shoulder, both hers and mine, I managed to drag her to the parking lot here her truck was.

"This could not get any worse" I said as I pulled Jade along the pavement to her truck. But of course fate decided to have a laugh on my part, and just like that the heavens opened up and showered the both of us. Shockingly the splash of water on Jade's face did not wake her, sadly. "Of course," I said as I continued to pull Jade through the rain to her truck.

I unlocked the truck and opened the passenger door.

"Jesus Christ and cupcakes" I said as I lifted Jade up and into her truck.

I ran to the driver's side and got in. I looked at her wet almost motionless body; every once and a while Jade would mover her head and frown her brow, probably in slight discomfort.

I put the truck into drive and drove off to her house. I've probably gone there once, but I still have never been inside. I just knew which house it was and how to get there.

A fifteen minute drive through the rain later, I was in front of Jade's house. I lived about ten minutes away from Jades house so I didn't mind walking, even though it was through the rain.

I was actually contemplating whether to take her to my house for the night in her condition. But then I decided that it was probably best to leave her at her house with her family. I never met her family well except for Danni but other than her I never met them.

I left Jade in the truck as I ran up to the front door. I rang the doorbell and knocked a couple of times but there was no answer. I grabbed Jade's keys from my jacket pocket and found the house key. I opened the door carefully and cautiously.

"Hallo" I called out "anyone home?" there was no answer. I was about to close the door when something on the counter next to the front door caught my attention. On the counter there was a plate marked keys and a small bowl marked change. Then some mail envelopes marked to Eva West, I'm guessing Jade's mom. Next to the envelopes there was a post-it note that was addressed to Jade.

"Jadelyn,

Went out, be home Friday. Take care of Danni when she gets back from your aunt's. Left food in the fridge and money on the kitchen counter."

I studied the note for a while today was Tuesday her mom would be gone that whole time? Wow

I went back to the truck and thought again about taking Jade back to my house, but thought I'm here already. And what would my mom think about me bringing one of my friends home when she is passed out from too much alcohol intake.

It took effort but I managed to get Jade into her house. I didn't know where her room was so I thought that the couch would serve the purpose fine.

I ran back to the truck to get Jade's bag.

On my way back through the ran into the house I began to sing

"Beauty queen of only eighteen

She had some trouble with herself

He was always there to help her

She always belonged to someone else

I drove for miles and miles

And wound up at your door

I've had you so many times but somehow

I want more"

I walked into the house and put her bag near the couch.

"I don't mind spending everyday

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Look for the girl with the broken smile

Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

And she will be loved

She will be loved

Tap on my window knock on my door

I want to make you feel beautiful

I know I tend to get so insecure

It doesn't matter anymore"

I moved Jades hair from her face so I could see her beautiful face.

"It's not always rainbows and butterflies

It's compromise that moves us along, yeah

My heart is full and my door's always open

You can come anytime you want

I don't mind spending everyday

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Look for the girl with the broken smile

Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

And she will be loved"

There was a blanket at the end of the couch. I grabbed it and laid it over Jades body.

"I know where you hide

Alone in your car

Know all of the things that make you who you are

I know that goodbye means nothing at all

Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

Yeah"

I smiled as Jade pulled the blanket closer to her. She didn't look like she did before. All the discomfort faded from her face as soon as we were about half way to her house.

"Tap on my window knock on my door

I want to make you feel beautiful

I don't mind spending everyday

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Look for the girl with the broken smile

Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

And she will be loved"

Now her breathing was more rhythmic, it was softer smoother more like sleep than her passed out. I kissed her on the forehead as I started to walk toward the front door

"Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

Please don't try so hard to say goodbye"

I started to sing the end of the song soft like a lullaby as I made my way closer to the front door.

"I don't mind spending everyday

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Please don't say goodbye"

I dropped the keys into the key bowl before I closed the door and headed home. The rain stopped and I smiled up at all the bright stars in the sky. Maybe there is still hope.

End of chapter 17

Or end of chapter 16 part 2 either one.


	18. afraid

Disclaimer: on chapter one

* * *

><p>Jade POV<p>

I woke up the other day on my couch which was weird because I don't remember anything before that. I don't even remember getting home. But I must have somehow because when I looked around my keys were in the bowl and my truck was in front.

"hay Tia, it's me" I decided that it might be best if my aunt took care of Danni this week since I'm, I guess you could say unstable. "Yeah Tia can you take care of Danni a little bit longer? Just through to Sunday" I looked down at the note that my mother left me; I looked up to do the math in my head. My mom said Friday so in reality she means, 1…2…3…Tuesday. "Cause my mom won't be back till Tuesday." My aunt is cool and she understands how my mother gets. Doesn't mean that Danni and I can just pick up and go live with her like that. My aunt is actually the one who is helping me with the whole custody thing. But we can only live with her she doesn't want to have custody of Danni that is me. "Really? Thanks Tia, okay see you on Sunday then. Bye"

It's Thursday, about twenty four hours since I woke up on the couch. Tomorrow is actually Becks party custom party. He has one every year. I can't say that I am excited for it but I am looking forward to it. Even though Tori might be there, but I don't think that will mater since I'll be drunk out of my mind.

That's why I'm not drinking right now I want to but I'm basically saving up for tomorrow. Which is a set back because it is letting reality in. it feels cold and unfriendly. Every think feels so harsh. I've actually resorted to just staying in my room to protect myself from everything outside.

I just realized that I need to isolate myself from anything and everything that will hurt me.

"Don't chase ghosts, don't get too close,

Don't get caught, don't get spent

Don't get bought

Don't sell out, don't get bent

Don't fuck your best friend"

I started to pace my room before I stopped at my mirror.

"If everything is just the way it should be

Why am I why am I still hungry

Be like Water

Don't be shy, don't shut your eyes

Don't get high

Expand your Mind."

I just looked at myself, the emptiness and agony that was flowing from me like water.

"Don't keep in touch, don't touch yourself

Don't ever want to be somebody else.

When everything is bad as it can be

Never be never be angry

Be like Water

Must be the answer you want"

For the billionth time since the promise I started to cry.

I pounded the wall next to the mirror with my fist. I felt like I was scolding myself at that point.

"I'm not your slave

I'm not the one who burnt you out

Fucked you up and put you on

Broke you down

Ask someone else

To be that someone

I can't be that someone who can

Be like Water

Why can't I be the answer you want?"

I pleaded as I fell to my knees, the rivers of tears flowing freely down my face. I just felt so cold.

I sat against my closet and hugged my knees to my chest. I looked at the time from where I sat on the floor. 11:56, I could still make it to school, I don't really want to go. But maybe being surrounded by people will help me feel less alone.

* * *

><p>Third person POV<p>

"Sweet dreams are made of this

Who am I to disagree?

I traveled the world and the seven seas."

Jade sang as she arrived at school.

"Some of them want to use you

Some of them want get used by you

Some of them want to abuse you

Some of them want to be abused"

Even though it was lunch, the halls were pretty crowded. Jade didn't even notice Tori at her locker as she walked by.

"sweet dreams are made of this

Who am I to disagree?

I traveled the world and the seven seas.

everybody's looking for something"

Though the same went for Tori who was being distracted by her own train of thoughts.

"Some of them want to use you

Some of them want get used by you

Some of them want to abuse you

Some of them want to be abused"

She was finally brought to reality when she heard the beautiful voice that has become an addiction and obsession. Tori fallowed the sound of the voice and found Jade's back walking away from her down the hall. Jade seemed to be walking a little wobbly on her way through the hall to her locker.

Jade's voice became a simple whisper as she reached her locker.

"Sweet dreams are made of this

Who am I to disagree?

Some of them want to use you

Some of them want get used by you

Some of them want to abuse you

Some of them want to be abused"

Tori looked at Jades face; it was sad, painful, and tired. The fire that was once in her eyes has been turned cold.

Tori hasn't seen Jade since the night she took her home and she didn't look much better. She didn't want to bring it up though; it was probably something that Jade didn't want to talk about. And since they weren't supposed to talk anyways it made it made that situation a little bit simpler.

For now the only thing that Tori wanted to do was give Jade a hug, because she looked like she really needed one.

"I'd like to hold you close

Make you feel safe

Not so afraid of yourself

If we have to part, so it shall be

I'd like to help you suffer less

Not be so locked up in your thoughts

Afraid of love and all under the sun"

Tori began to sing even though Jade couldn't hear or see her.

"I'll hide out in your space

Emptiness on my face

I'll be keeping you safe

When you're cold and alone

Til you come out and play"

Jade didn't have her water bottle today; maybe that is why she looked so cold and rundown.

"I'd like to know you more,

Tell you you're fine

Even though you're not

When you worry so much

It makes me want to cry

Fragile like the leaves come fall

Red yellow gold, I love them all

I guess it's just the way we love"

Each word was filled with more and more love for Jade. The love that Tori wanted to express so much, but never gets the chance to.

"I'll hide out in your space

Emptiness on my face

I'll be keeping you safe

When you're cold and alone

Til you come out and play"

Tori was practically pleading for Jade's love.

Jade started to sing her own lyrics into her locker. Her voice was low, slightly filled with tears and over whelmed with sadness.

"Here I am I don't wanna come out

Null to the bone I don't wanna come out

I've been dead and I wanna come out

Call my name cause I wanna come out

Here I am and I wanna come out

Null to the bone I don't wanna come out

I've been dead and I wanna come out

Call my name cause I wanna come out"

Jade's words went back and forth as she argued with herself; she placed her hand on either side of her head, trying to slow down her thoughts.

Tori continued,

"I'll hide out in your space

Emptiness on my face

I'll be keeping you safe

When you're cold and alone

Til you come out and play"

Shaking her head without removing her hands Jade continued to sing.

"Here I am I don't wanna come out

Null to the bone I don't wanna come out

I've been dead and I wanna come out

Call my name cause I wanna come out"

As Jade continued to repeat her words, Tori and Jade's voice started to overlap as Tori continued.

"I'll hide out in your space (Here I am I don't wanna come out)

Emptiness on my face (Null to the bone I don't wanna come out)

I'll be keeping you safe (I've been dead and I wanna come out)

When you're cold and alone (I've been dead and I wanna come out )

Til you come out and play" (Call my name cause I wanna come out)"

Jade finally turned around to face Tori, when she heard the sound of their overlapping voices. Their eyes met and stayed for a long time.

Jade missed those lovely chocolate brown eyes. Tori gazed into Jades gorgeous green eyes as her body filled with hope. Could this be it could Jade finally let Tori back it?

End of chapter 18

Omg could it possibly be that simple, will Jade go for it? Find out in the next chapter of JORI THE MUSICAL. lol


	19. who's that chick

Disclaimer on chapter 1

* * *

><p>Jade POV<p>

I was just staring at her. I wanted so badly to just walk up to her and kiss her right now. I love you, three simple words complicated by my mother's actions. So I did the only thing my body allowed me to do. I closed my locker and walked away down the hall.

It hurt so much; it felt as though my heart had violently ripped itself out and ran back to Tori. I fought the tears from showing up on my face.

After school I went straight home I didn't want to see Tori again. I am so glad that I have the house to myself this week because as soon as I got home I took five shots of vodka. It didn't get Tori out of my mind but it sure as hell numbed the pain. That is I think I had five.

Friday afternoon I was getting ready for the party. Becks parents went out of town like they do every year and he had his annual custom party. I was wearing a sexy business suit, compete with tie, pants, three and a half inch heels, and last but defiantly not least a black fedora. I looked like Britney Spears in the music video for "Me against the music".

I heard a honk outside my house. I planned not to drive because I knew that once I got there I was going to get messed up and my mother's stash was nothing compared to the amount that will be at that party. so move out of the way everyone cause I got some stuff on my mind that I gotta drink out.

"Hay Baby" I said as I jumped into the tea Volkswagen 38, or how Baby likes to call it her Love Bug. I remember when we thought up names for the van, it was this close from being called the mystery machine, but we decided that the Love Bug sounded better

"What's up Love? How much is going down today?" she asked with a smile, putting the van into drive.

"Baby I'm going to drink everything in that entire party."

"Wow, that doesn't sound like you Love, what's going on?" she asked concerned

"Guess."

"Your mom again?"

"Yup"

"What did that bitch do this time? Something that'll prevent me from gettin in your pants tonight?" Baby said with a laugh.

I just looked at her; I could tell that she could see the sadness written on my face. After she got a good look at my face she slammed on the breaks the pulled over.

"Oh, my god Jade what happened?"

"Well it's kinda hard to explain."

"Tell me the best you can" she said placing her hand on my thigh. Baby and I had a thing for a while but it ended shortly before I got with Beck. The fact of the matter was that I trusted her more than anyone.

"Well basically if I do any act in which shows that I like girls, I lose my sister." I explained

"Well, how would anyone know, if you are secretive about it?"

"It doesn't matter"

"What do you mean?"

"I promised Danni" I explained as my voice cracked.

"Oh" I looked down trying not to make any eye contact with Baby. She placed a sympathetic hand on my thigh and finally with tear filled eyes I looked up at her. When I did she gave me her signature face, the reason why I called her Baby. I gave her a small smile and she kissed me on the check. "It'll be ok; do you still want to go to the party?"

I sniffled before saying "Yes, please" as I whipped the tears away from my eyes.

She smiled at me and kissed my forehead before she put the Love Bug in drive.

We made it to the party at a perfect time; just enough people were there that it wasn't dull or crowded. Baby went off for a while but came back shortly with our drinks.

"A Jacky for my Jadey " she said with a grin as she handed me a cup.

"Thanks Baby"

Tori arrived at the party about two hours after Baby and I did. I couldn't stop staring when she walked into the room. She didn't see me sitting on the couch with Baby but I saw her.

She was dressed like a princess. An aqua blue gown that hugged her curves perfectly and a sparkling tiara on the top of her head to complete her custom.

"That princess is hot but she don't have nothing on my fifties army pilot uniform custom, huh babe? Babe, Jade?" Baby said trying to get my attention.

"Huh" I sounded snapping back to the short haired blonde next to me.

"What's up" she asked

"Nothing" I replied as I downed what was left in my cup then grabbing Baby's and finishing hers.

"Uh huh, sure, let's pretend that I believe you"

"I need another drink." I said standing up to go to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Tori POV<p>

About three hours after I got to the party I started just relaxing. I haven't seen Jade the whole night.

"Hay Cat, have you seen Jade?" I asked my red headed friend, I noticed that she was on about her seventh beer so I don't know how good of an answer I'd get.

"No, sorry Tor" she said with a sweet smile before taking a sip from her drink.

I continued to walk around for a while until I found her, with some blonde chick. They were on top of the bar dancing and singing.

"Feel the adrenaline

Moving under my skin

It's an addiction

Such an eruption"

Jade was singing and dancing against the blonde girl.

I could already tell that Jade has had more than a few.

"Sound is my remedy

Feeding me energy

Music is all I need"

The blonde girl sang returning Jade's actions and dancing.

Their singing together didn't bother me though what did bother me was the way that Jade was dancing with this chick.

"Baby I just wanna dance

I don't really care

I just wanna dance

I don't really care... Care... Care"

They sang in unison.

Their dancing was more provocative then was necessary, they were grinding each other like crazy and I just wanted to go up to the blonde and pull her hair, saying get the fuck away from her.

"Feel it in the air... yeah, yeah" Jade faded

"She's been a crazy dicta

Disco diva.. And you wonder"

The blonde girl sang.

"Who's that chick? Who's that chick?" Jade sang pointing at the girl next to her on the table. Their performance earned them quit a crowd.

"Too cold for you to keep her

Too hard for you to leave her" they sang in unison before raising their hands for the crowd to sing the next part.

"Who's that chick? Who's that chick?

Who's that chick? Who's that chick?

Who's that chick? Who's that chick?"

"Back on the dance floor better not to take me home

Bass kicking so hard blazing through my beating heart

French kissing on the floor, heart is beating hardcore

Everybody is getting a little sexy on the crazy juice

This will end up on the news" Jade sang gesturing to every word.

"Baby I just wanna dance

I don't really care

I just wanna dance

I don't really care.. Care.. Care" the blonde girl sand as she started Pelvic thrusting toward Jade which just made me even madder.

As they continued to sing and "have fun" I called over to Cat.

"Hay Cat"

"Sup Tor?"

"Who is that bitch dancing and singing with Jade." I spit out the words like I wanted to spit at the girl.

"Oh, that's Lexie, or Baby like Jade calls her. they used to date for a while."

"What" I was shocked at this new found news.

"Yeah for about six months. They broke up though, I don't know why."

I looked back at the Lexie and Jade.

"Ultra-sexual, the night has got me love sprung

I won't stop until the sun is up oh yeah" Lexie sang as she took off Jade's hat then threading her hand through Jade's hair. Making Jade look deep into her eyes.

"My heart is a dancer beating like a disco drum" Jade sang still looking into her eyes. then they joined in unison singing

"Beating like a disco drum

Beating like a disco drum

Beating like a disco drum" their voices slowed down as their lips almost met, barely brushing against each other. This action earned them multiple calls from many people. My rage level was about to burst.

The music started to pick up again

"She's been a crazy dicta

Disco diva... And you wonder"

They turned away from each other and raised their hands as everyone in the room but me sang

"Who's that chick? Who's that chick?"

"Too cold for you to keep her

Too hard for you to leave her" Jade sang before raising her hands again.

"Who's that chick? Who's that chick?"

She looked back at Lexie as everyone continued.

"Who's that chick? Who's that chick?"

I was really on the verge of beating that bitch up at this point.

"Who's that chick? Who's that-"

Everyone was interrupted when Lexie planted one on Jade. For a short time Jade actually returned the affection be for pulling away.

I couldn't see Jade's face through the whole room screaming and cheering.

The only thing I could do was "oh, Fuckin Hell No!" I yelled, but through all the noise from the room my voice was covered.

End of chapter 19

Show of hands who hates Lexie and me? And yes, Jade is wasted. Next one coming up vary soon


	20. pain

Disclaimer on chapter 1

* * *

><p>Jade POV<p>

The crowd died down and Baby and I went into the dining room.

"What was that?" I turned on her

"I'm sorry I wasn't thinking" Baby apologized. I could tell that she was sincere because she often did things without thinking, like me.

"Yeah, well, just remember ok?" I said taking another gulp out of my cup.

Baby lifted her cup to her mouth but before she could drink from it a hand knocked it down. I turned to see an enraged Tori standing before us.

"Tori calm down" Cat said trying to pull Tori away by her arm.

"What the hell princess?" Baby said threatened by this random girl.

I remained quiet even though I was fully aware what was going on I was overcome with shock.

"I should ask you the same thing" Tori said releasing herself from Cat's grasp and taking a step toward Baby.

I know many things that you should never do in this world; one of them is cornering Baby. I know that Tori might be able to hold her own in a fight, but there was a reason why I was so attracted to Baby two years ago.

"Step off, I don't even fuckin know you bitch." Baby said pushing Tori before grabbing a cup off the dining table and spilling it all over Tori's dress.

"Oh, fuck no" Tori said before punching on top of Baby, causing them both to fall back.

Within about two seconds Baby managed to get herself on top of Tori, a signature thing for Baby if you know what I mean.

Baby straddled Tori's waist and brought her hand back to strike Tori. Now would be a good time to interfere. As Baby's hand started to come down and Tori started to flinch waiting for the impact of Baby's blow I grabbed Baby's wrist.

Baby looked up at me in wonder. "Baby" I simply said, but that one word and the tone of my voice was enough to tell her to get off of Tori. Baby rose up from her position on the floor and stood next to me, awaiting my next command.

Tori got up with messed up hair and her crown tilted in an unusual position. I wasn't mad at her for what she just did, annoyed maybe but not mad.

"What the hell?" I simply asked her "why would you do that? Why would you just attack Baby?"

"I didn't just attack her" Tori said defensively

"I'm just simply talking with Baby then all of a sudden you walk up spill her drink then tackle her. You call that not just attacking her?" I asked

"That's not… what I mean… I…" she looked down at the floor. I knew what she was trying to say; with my luck she probably saw Baby kiss me and went all crazy.

I drank from my cup before she looked up. "Lately it looks like you've been in so much pain."

"I like pain." I told her trying to stack my walls up as high as I could as fast as I could.

"Without love?" she asked.

"Pain, I can't get enough." I replied

"Pain?" Tori began to sing

"I like it rough because I'd rather fell pain then nothing at all" I responded matching her tone

"You're sick of feeling numb

You're not the only one

I'll take you by the hand

And I'll show you a world that you can understand" Tori sang offering her hand to me.

I looked down at it before I sang,

"This life is filled with hurt

When happiness doesn't work"

"Trust me and take my hand" she interrupted

But I continued as I explained,

"When the lights go out you will understand

Pain!"

"Without love" Tori countered "Pain,"

"I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all" I replied

"Pain, without love" Tori's eyes were sympathetic she reached for my hand.

I pulled my hand way as I sang,

"Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all"

She really wanted me to give her some hope that there was a chance for us. But the thing is I just don't believe there is. I turned my back to her as I continued to sing.

"Anger and agony

Are better than misery"

Tori placed her hand on my shoulder and turned me around to face her

"Trust me, I've got a plan" she sang looking into my eyes

"When the lights go off, you will understand" I said brushing past her, heading for the living room.

"Pain, without love" she sang rushing into the room after me.

"Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all" I sang turning to face her.

"Pain, without love" Tori walked closer to me

"Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing, rather feel pain" I took a step back.

The room spread out to give us room; everyone was watching us, wondering what we'll do.

We started to go back and forth like we were arguing. Both of us face to face pushing each other, me pushing her to back off, and her pushing me to go further.

I began "I know"

"I know"

"I know"

"I know, I know that you're wounded" Tori sang with sympathetic eyes "you know"

"You know" I echoed

"You know, you know that I'm here to save you"

"You know" I began angrily

"You know"

"You know,

"You know I'm always here for you" Tori sang grabbing my hands almost pleading with me to let her in. "I know"

"I know" I threw her hands down pushing her away again.

"I know"

"I know that you'll thank me later" she doesn't want to go through all the drama with my mother and sister, she will thank me in time.

I started to walk away but she followed me singing

"Pain, without love"

"Pain, can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all" my feet didn't stop moving.

"Pain, without love" she begged as she trailed after me

"Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all" I made it to the front door.

"Pain, without love" she sang in the door way.

I didn't even bother walking down the steps in front of the house I just jumped off of them.

"Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all"

"Rather feel pain than nothing at all" Tori echoed as she ran and spun me around.

I had tears in my eyes as I sang "Rather feel pain"

"I know, I know, I know, I know" Tori sang with her hands on my shoulders keeping me from running away.

I bent my head down not wanting to see her face. The music from the party in the background was loud but the sound was deafened when I felt Tori's lips against mine.

It felt so good to have her against me. I returned the kiss, our lips dancing together, like lost lovers finally found.

She grazed her tongue along my bottom lip and I opened for her. Our tongues worked magic together. With each tough and motion my body became more high off of her feeling. It didn't stop until she placed her hand where my head met my neck.

We pulled away gently and slowly. My mind filled with regret for what just happened. Even though I loved every minute of it, I still broke my promise. I didn't look at her, instead I looked at our hands, somehow she managed to get her hand in mine, or was it the other way around.

"I love you Jade" she said her voice was barely even a whisper.

My head snapped up at her voice. Her eyes were so soft and loving; I could tell that with all her heart she meant it. Her eyes quickly changed when I retreated my hand from her's. I took a couple of steps away from her, our eyes never parting.

"Jade?" was all she asked the sadness and worry on her face broke my heart as I walked backwards away from her.

I didn't even see Baby as she stood next to me. She placed her hand on my forearm my eye contact with Tori finally ended. I looked at Baby and the look on her face was asking me if I wanted to go.

I simply nodded my head before looking back at Tori. I quickly turned and ran to the Love Bug to make my escape.

End of chapter 20

Next one coming don't worry. show of hands who likes Baby/ Lexie?


	21. secret love

Disclaimer: on chapter 1.

Baby's POV

As soon as we were down the street, Jade broke down completely. Her tears, sobs, and words all started to mend together.

The only things I got from what she was saying was, "my stupid mother, I wish dad was here, I dove Danni" though I think that dove meant love. And also something about some Mori chick, that is I think it was Mori, I couldn't really understand what she was saying.

We got to her house and I unlocked the door for her.

"Do you want me to stay?" I asked. She nodded.

As soon as we got it she went straight to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and got one of her mom's big cases. She took it out and headed to her room, which I do admit I knew very well. She turned before entering her room and tossed me a can. I looked down at the can in my hand then looked up on her. She was smiling, but I've known her long enough to know that behind that smile she was still crying.

I just followed her into her room and onto her bed. She placed the case next to her. After about forty-five minutes Jade was passed out. I looked at her with a melancholy and compassionate look on my face. I loved this girl more than anyone else in the world and she is in so much pain. She won't even let anyone in to help her. I've known her for years; we have shared things that she hasn't shared with anyone else in the world, not even Diana or that dick Beck. God how I hate Beck for stealing my Jade; as for Diana, I never met her but according to Jade it was really serious. Diana being Jade's first girlfriend and all I can understand that.

But the fact of the matter at hand is that as much as I want to I can't help her, not that she will even let me try.

"Girl, you're so hard to believe

Just a friend

That's all I'll ever be to you

Oh just a girl

Who wants to be the center of your world"

I got up from the bed and picked up the case of beers.

"But I ain't got much to offer

But my heart and soul

And I guess that's not enough

For you to notice me"

I started to pick up all the cans that were scattered around her room. I looked back at her with a frown.

"I'm just a girl

And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you

To you"

I walked out of the room with everything in hand.

"I try to smile when I see other girls with you

Acting like everything is ok

But ohh"

I walked into the kitchen and dumped all the empty cans in the recycle and what was left of the case in the fridge.

"You don't know how it feels to be so in love

With someone who doesn't even know

My secret love"

I walked back to her room with one last beer in hand.

"In my dreams

I see us both together constantly

Why can't you see?

This love that's here for you inside of me

Ohhh "

I picked up an old picture of when we were together. I wanted to go back to that time so badly.

"What do I have to do?

For you to notice this

You look at her with love

But me it's just friendship

I'm just your girl

And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you

To you "

I thought back to that girl at the party, she was so lucky, at least Jade likes her. Even if she has to keep that promise.

"I try to smile when I see other girls with you

Acting like everything is ok

But ohh

You don't know how it feels to be so in love

With someone who doesn't even know

My secret love"

I started to tuck Jade into her bed. I pulled the blanket up to her shoulder and kissed her forehead.

On my way out of her room I passed a poster on her wall. It was for one of the plays she did. I looked at it and saw that she was staring in it along with the girl from the party. They had their arms around each other cheering in victory for something.

"What do you see in her?

You don't see in me (don't see in me)

Girl you're so hard to believe

Why do you show her love?

But there's none for me"

I walked out of the room, closing the door behind me. I hated that poster; I wanted to rip it down.

"Girl you don't make sense to me

Cause I don't have much to offer

But my heart and soul

And I guess that's not enough

For you to notice me

I'm just your girl

And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you

To you, you, you!" I sang with tears in my eyes pounding my fist against my chest.

"I try to smile when I see other girls with you

Acting like everything is ok (everything ain't ok)

But ohh

You don't know how it feels to be so in love (so in love with you baby)

With someone who doesn't even know

My secret love

But ohh no

Girl you're so hard to believe" my voice faded as it went to the couch in the living room. I knew that as much as I wanted it to be, her bed was not my place anymore. No, that ended about two years ago.

I threw my beer empty can in the trash before I lay down on the couch.

"I love you Jade" I said as I drifted off to sleep.

End of chapter 21

What did you guys think? Ok who likes Baby? Seriously I want to know, tell me.

Review please I want to hear thoughts.


	22. last friday night

Disclaimer on chapter one

make sure you didn't miss the one before this one, i uploaded like 3 different chapters today.

* * *

><p>Jade POV<p>

I woke up with a massive hang over to the sound of my alarm clock.

"The time is 8:03 am" the alarm clock said the electronic voice was screaming at me.

"Don't know what day it is

What's going on?"

I said pushing my covers back and rubbing the back of my throbbing head.

"Is this real?

Oh no, no, no, no, no

I woke up short of breath, but I've still got a long day ahead of me

I don't know what day it is but tell me 'cuz I gotta know who to be"

I looked across the room where I could see myself from where I sat on my bed. I was a mess.

"Is this me up in the mirror?'Cuz I thought it was somebody else

Well it's a realization, when you find out you don't even wanna look at yourself" I turned away from my view.

"Where do I go?

What do I do?

Who do I turn to?

I'm losing my ground

Who am I now?

Where does it end?

How did it all begin?

I'm losing my ground"

I tried to remember all that happened before this point.

"Well, hit my feet, it time to hit the streets

And get my life back together again

Well, this place is all a masquerade

So tell me where in line can I cut in?

Downtown wandering aimlessly around still don't know what I'm tryin' to find

Well you could flash all the pretty lights in front of me; I still won't see the signs"

I stood up from my bed. I lost my footing and fell. I slammed right into my dresser knocking off picture frames from the shelves.

"Where do I go?

Who do I turn to?

I'm losing my ground

Who am I now?

Where does it end?

How did it all begin?

I'm losing my ground"

One of the one's that fell was the one me, Tori, and everyone else at the beach when we got stuck in Beck's trailer.

"I'm losing my ground

Where do I go?

What do I do?

Why do I do this to myself?

Why do I do?

Why do I do?

Why do I do?

Yeah"

I knew one thing was for sure, both Tori and I loved each other. But even though I hate I gotta push her away. I hate myself

Don't wanna go back there

Don't wanna go back there

Where do I go?

What do I do?

Who do I turn to?

Who am I now?

Where does it end?

How did it all begin?

I'm losing my ground

I'm losing my

I'm losing my

I'm losing my ground. "

I managed to pick myself up and get through the hall, every foot step hurting more than the one before.

I could smell something from the kitchen. Sadly with my hang over every sent was terrible. Walked closer to the kitchen wondering who was here. Aw, fuck I didn't bring anyone home from the party last night did I?

Suddenly I heard a familiar voice start singing

"Last Friday night

Yeah we danced on tabletops

And we took too many shots

Think we kissed but I forgot"

I got closer and realized it was Baby.

"Last Friday night

Yeah we maxed our credit cards

And got kicked out of the bar

So we hit the boulevard"

That's right I asked her to stay last night.

"Last Friday night

We went streaking in the park

Skinny dipping in the dark

Then had a ménage à trois

Last Friday night"

Oh, crap, we didn't fuck did we? Shit.

"Yeah I think we broke the law

Always say we're gonna stop

Whoa-oh-oah"

I started pacing in the living room where she couldn't see me. As I paced back and forth I chanted "fuck" to myself low enough that she couldn't hear me.

"This Friday night

Do it all again

This Friday night

Do it all again"

I noticed the couch next to me, it looked like someone rustled in it, or fucked in it. My chanting changed from "fuck" to "shit"

"Trying to connect the dots

Don't know what to tell my boss

Think the city towed my car"

Crap, why can't I remember, how many did I have last night?

"Chandelier is on the floor

Ripped my favorite party dress

Warrant's out for my arrest

Think I need a ginger ale

That was such an epic fail"

Well with the hang over that I have it must have been beyond a lot.

"Pictures of last night

Ended up online

I'm screwed

Oh well

It's a blacked out blur

But I'm pretty sure it ruled

Damn"

Ok, ok, how am I gunna play this. I got it.

"Last Friday night

Yeah we danced on table tops

And we took too many shots

Think we kissed but I forgot"

I staggered into the kitchen with my hand holding my head since it still hurt to walk.

"Oh, last Friday-"she stopped singing when she saw me

"Do you mind not singing right now?" I said as I sat down at the table.

"Oh, someone had a rough night." She replied with a cocky smile.

Rough night, ah ha, we did fuck, crap.

"Uh, yeah I didn't see you in there when I woke up, where were you?"

"Oh, I slept on the couch." She explained

"Why?"

"Well you passed out, so I just cleaned up and went to sleep."

"Oh," I sounded.

"Here, I made waffles." She said placing a plate in front of me "and some coffee for that hang over." She set a mug down on the table next to me and smiled.

"Thanks, I bet it all tastes and smells good but with the whole hang over thing I don't think-" I was cut off when she placed a shot glass of weird orange colored goo in front of me. "What's this?" I questioned.

"It's a shot, just take it" she said sitting down next to me with her own plate and coffee.

I took the shot, it tasted disgusting. But as soon as the fowl goo touched my taste buds, I could smell the waffles and the coffee. They smelled so good.

"Hay" I cheered. I looked over at Baby and she was smiling.

"Yup, my grandpa showed me that when I was younger. He would get hang overs, so he showed me how to make it for him. He made it during the prohibition and it works miracles.

For fifteen minutes we just sat, ate, and talked, till finally I couldn't handle it anymore.

"Ok I gotta ask you" I said "did we fuck last night?"

Baby was quiet for a while be for she started laughing. In between each laugh she managed to say "you think we screwed last night?"

"Shut up, I'm serious" I said annoyed.

"No, no, we didn't screw around. We got home you got wasted, said how much you love that chick from the party, tried it with me, I told you know because you were drunk, you whined a little saying that I didn't love you then, you passed out and I went to the couch." She explained.

"Yeah, that sounds about right. You see, that's why I trust and love you so much you never take advantage of me." I said with a smile.

"Yeah," she laughed, "I love you to"

We continued to talk and eat for about another fifteen minutes. I really do love Baby, she is my best friend.

End of chapter 22

Aw, poor Baby, I actually like her maybe not with Jade. But I still like her. And hahahaha Jade got all freaked out. Next one we are off to the mall! lol


	23. protect me

Disclaimer on chapter 1

* * *

><p>Jade POV<p>

I walked out of my room and somehow ended up in Danni's room. I looked back at the door way seeing that the two rooms were connected. I tried to go back but the door slammed in my face.

"What the hell?" I said trying to open the door. I reached for the door knob but it disappeared. Then there was a bright flash of light and the door itself was gone.

I turned to look for Danni. She was laying in her bed asleep, I walked up to her bed side but I couldn't see her face since she was facing the opposite way I could only see her hair. I pulled back the covers to see her but was shocked to see Tori in my sister's bed rather than Danni.

"Tori?" I questioned.

Tori's eyes fluttered open and she frowned at me as she sat up.

"Lauran, I don't want you to go to hell. Promise me that you will do what mommy asks. I don't want you to go to hell." Even though I was looking at Tori talking, I heard Danni's sweet innocent voice.

I started to slowly walk backwards away from where I stood next to the bed.

"Lauran" I heard my sisters voice again.

I felt the tears on my face.

"Jade, where are you going? Wait I love you." Danni's small voice vanished from Tori's lips and now it was her own voice.

I continued to walk back until my back hit the closet door.

"Jade, I love you, why are you pushing me away, why won't you let me in. don't you love me?" Tori stood up from the bed she held the blankets to her body. Either I didn't notice it before or it happened out of nowhere but the blanket was the only thing that stood between me and her naked body. I could see the curved sides of her body, her smooth tan skin, flawless. Even though there was a shadow from the window blinds I could see her brown eyes as the sun lit up half of her face. "Jade I'll die without you." She said softly as she walked closer to me.

I wanted so much to just hold her. She came close to me and her hand grazed the side of my face. She let go of the blanket, but I couldn't see her body since my eyes were drawn to hers. Right as our lips were about to meet the door burst open and my mother came in wheedling a long barrel pistol.

"Go burn in HELL!" my mother yelled as the shot rang out.

I reached to catch Tori as she fell but as my hands stretched out, Tori's body just fell through them as if she were a hologram.

"Tori!" I yelled as she faded through my fingers.

She lay on the ground almost motionless. I leaned down to peer over her body. I turned her over on her back to see her face. The bullet went straight to her heart. I grabbed the blanket off the floor and pressed it to her wound.

"Jade." She said through half closed eyes. She raised her hand to my face. "I will always love you." She said.

"Lauran" I heard my sisters weak voice behind me.

I turned to see her on the floor as well. She was in her pajamas red seeping through the shirt on her chest.

"Danni" I yelled as I ran to her. She had the exact same wound as Tori. I pulled off my sweater and pressed it to Danni's wound.

I looked back at Tori. If I didn't put pressure on her wound then she would die, the same going for Danni.

I looked back at the door way seeing my mother there with a large grin.

"oh no. can't save both of them who are you going to choose my dear." She gloated.

A bright flash went off and my sister's room grew to be miles long. At one end Danni lay on the floor, at the other Tori. There I stood in the middle between them, hearing my mother's laughter in my ear getting louder and louder.

"Jade!" Tori called out to me.

I quickly ran in her direction as fast as I could "Tori" I shouted but no matter how fast I ran she kept getting further and further away.

I stopped when I heard "Lauran!" I quickly turned and ran in the opposite direction, toward Danni

"Danni" I exclaimed but like what happened with Tori the faster I ran the further she got.

I was so lost and helpless.

"Lauran"

"Jade"

"Lauran"

"Jade"

Their voices along with my mother's laughter got more constant and louder. I fell to my knees holding my hands to my ears. I screamed the loudest I could; I didn't know what else to do. I was so helpless.

* * *

><p>Baby POV<p>

It was Saturday and Jade asked me to spend the night again. As usual I was happy to except.

I was in the middle a wonderful dream involving Jordana Brewster, Olivia Wilde, and Rumer Willis when it was interrupted by a loud scream. I couldn't have jumped up from that couch faster even if someone told me that Jordana, Olivia, and Rumer were all having a bikini pillow fight (which just so happened to be my dream).

I ran to Jade's room. I literally crashed through the door, it was dark and I was in too much of a hurry to turn on the lights so instead of running into the room, I ran "in-to" the door.

"Aw fuck" I said as I opened the door to Jade's room.

She was still asleep. She was calling out for Tori and Danni, and screaming no.

"Jade, Jade, Sweetie wake up." I said as I sat beside her on her bed.

She awoke and saw me hovering over her. Her bright beautiful green eyes peering at me with relief she reached her arms up and held me, bringing me lower and closer to her.

"Jade?" we both sat up but she still held me close to her. I felt wetness on my shoulder where her head rested; I heard the low whimper of her crying. "Jade what is it?"

"I just, I just couldn't save them. No matter how hard I tried."

"shh, shh, shh" I hushed as I rubbed her back to calmed her down. "It was just a dream, you are ok, and I'm here. I am always her." I felt her body relax at the sound of my voice and the feel of my touch.

After a while of calming her she pulled her head away from my shoulder to look into my eyes. "Thanks Baby, for being her, for always being here." She looked at me then smiled as she started to sing.

"You

You're always there for me

When I need you most

Day and night you're by my side

Protecting me

When I feel like crashing down

You seem to be around

There you are

You're not that far"

She brought her hand to my face as she held my gaze.

"'Cos whenever wherever baby

You'll protect me

No matter what

Hold me tight

With all you might

And you'll never let me go

Protecting me

You

You listen to me when

i speak out loud and you

You know right when my heart's been bent

When my life's tumbling around

You take me off the ground

You tell me everything's ok"

Even though it was dark in the room, it being like two in the morning, the moon light from the window lit her face.

"Whenever where ever baby

You'll protect me

No matter what

Hold me tight

With all you might

And you'll never let me go

You'll never let me go

When it's my turn

To help you out

I'll gladly lift you up

Without a doubt"

The moon light just made her eyes brighten and sparkle even more than they usually do. They just took my breath away.

"Whenever wherever baby

You'll protect me

No matter what

Hold me tight

With all you might

And you'll never let me go

Whenever where ever baby

I'll protect you

No matter what

Hold you tight

With all my might

And I'll never let you go"

Jade's voice was so beautiful. I have never heard another voice like hers. This Tori chick was a very lucky girl to have Jade so much as cry over her. I don't think that she ever felt for me the same way she feels for this Tori chick.

"You

You're always there for me

When I need you most

Day and night you're by my side

Protecting me

Protecting me"

As I said before, no matter how much I want it to be, my place is no longer in this bed next to Jade or anywhere for that matter..

"Will you sleep with me here tonight?" I was shocked at Jade's words. Did she just ask what I think she asked? "I would just feel better if you were here with me. It'll make me feel safer." She continued. My body and mind were so frozen from shock that the only thing I could do was nod.

She laid back down, resting her head on her pillow as she looked at me expectantly. When my body finally faded of shock I moved to lie next to her. I stayed on top of the covers but that didn't stop her from cuddling up next to me. She grabbed my hands and wrapped them around herself.

It took me longer to fall asleep now because the memories from when we were together just flooded back in hunting every fiber of my being. I knew that she already fell asleep once I heard her breath start to take a slow clam rhythmic pace.

This was not my place, but she wanted me here and I couldn't just leave her. She was obviously hurt and me being here somehow made her feel better.

The only thing I am actually complaining about is the fact that I need to get rid of these feelings because they will never be recognized.

I looked over at the poster with Jade and Tori. Tori didn't understand how lucky she was. I wish I was in her shoes.

End of chapter 23

Poor Baby and Jade, both just drowning in their love for someone that they can't be with, sadness.


	24. bring it on

Disclaimer on chapter 1

* * *

><p>Tori POV<p>

"What do I do Cat? Every time I get close she just pushes or runs away. Is it me?" I asked Cat as we walked into school.

"Maybe she just has a lot to deal with Tor." Cat put out.

Maybe Cat's right. Then again maybe she is pushing me away because I did; maybe I blew my only shot. "I don't trust that Lexie chick though." I said.

"Why because she kicked you ass?" Cat offered

"No" I automatically said defensively

"Uh huh." That is all Cat said making her point clear. I turned away from her in order to keep my embarrassment from her. "Don't feel bad thought Tor, I heard that Jade met her at a UFC fight club or something. She actually beat Shelby Marx, you know that one fighter that fought icarly? Jade went to one of Shelby's fights and Lexie kicked the crap out of her." I walked little faster now as an attempt to get way from Cat's words. Sadly my plan was failing as her words continued. "Jade said that Lexie made Shelby her bitch." Cat laughed. "And Shelby was the champion at the time till Lexie. I think that's why Jade dated her for about a year."

"Wow, wait" I said stopping in my tracks, "a whole fuckin year? I thought it was just a couple of months."

"No, about eleven and a half months. Jade said that until Lexie came along Shelby was her favorite fighter, now its Lexie."

"Well if Lexie is such a great fighter how come she goes here to Hollywood Arts?" I asked as Lexie walked into my line of vision.

"Just because she is an awesome fighter doesn't mean that she would want to do that for a living. You should hear her sing. She's got the strength of an eagle and the voice of the most beautiful song bird." I looked over at Cat; she wasn't looking at me while she was speaking. She was looking at Lexie, "beauty, brains, and brawn all put into one."

Lexie walked past us down the hall. On her way by she stared at us, her eyes flickering between me and Cat. She didn't say a word as she continued down the hall. I waited a couple of seconds debating my next move, until finally I followed after her.

"Hay" I called out. She must have recognized my voice or something because she turned to look at me.

"What's up Vega" her words set me back a little, it was shocking how much she reminded me of Jade. If she put on a brunette wig I wouldn't be the wiser.

"Have you seen Jade?" I asked.

"I might have what's it to you?"

"I was just wondering because I wanted to-"

"Listen Tori, I'm sure you're really nice and all. But Jade wants you to leave her alone. She has enough shit to deal with, without you just complicating things even more. So could you please back off." Her words were hurtful.

"Don't speak for Jade. Just because you like her-"

"Wow, wow, wow, who said anything about me liking her?" she asked

"It's kinda obvious." I replied.

"Listen I care for her, most likely more than you do. So believe me that when I tell you to back off, you better back the fuck up. She has a lot of shit to deal with. She doesn't need you to mess it up for her. You have no idea what is on the line for her."

"I can help her."

"You probably can, I'm not saying that you can't. What I am saying is that you are at the risk of causing her more pain then relief. That is where my job comes in. If she is hurt in any sort of way or form from your doing" suddenly Lexie's foot swung up almost hitting my head, but instead it landed on the locker and stayed there resting against the metal next to my face. "I will show you what I did to Shelby Marx" Lexie eyed me up and down. "You actually look like her a bit. Well except her arms are much more muscular rather than surgically attached noodles." She said putting her foot down and examining my arms. I pulled them away fast.

"Are you actually threatening me?" I asked

"Yeah, yeah I am. So as I said" Lexie pushed me against the lockers "back off Jade. Before I kick your ass because I can." Lexie pushed off of me and started to walk down the hall.

I pushed away from the lockers. And standing in the middle of the hall way like a cowboy stand-off I started to sing.

"Ya been talkin' trash all over town

Been bragging bout how you're takin me down"

The sound of my challenging voice caused Lexie to turn and finish the picture of the stand-off. Lexie countered with her own voice.

"Anytime anywhere

Girl I ain't scared

Name the place I'm there"

Lexie sang as she started to walk toward me.

"Actin like you're so tough,

Better roll your sleeves up" I sang standing my ground.

"You got another thing coming

thinkin you're the one" Laxie sang as she shoved me back

I started to stutter as the words came out of my mouth when I realized that she has almost kicked my ass before.

"b-b-b-bring it on."

If it wasn't for Jade she would have, sadly there was no Jade in sight.

I stood up and met Lexie's eyes, as Lexie continued to sing.

"You better bring everything you got

If you're gunna hit me,

Hit me with your best shot"

Lexie mocked me with a weak and wimpy persona

"You think you're all b-b-bad to the bone."

"Baby b-b-bring it on" I returned the mock.

"Those words you wear are a thin disguise

Talk gets real cheap when you're selling lies"

"Got your little hair toss,

Worried bout your lip gloss" Lexie mocked again almost the same way when Jade makes fun of me as she tosses her hair. Lexie continued

"Girl I'm bout to knock it off

Your mouth is saying you can

Take it like a man.

B-b-b-bring it on" Lexie stuttered making fun of Tori again.

As Lexie continued to sing as she led me outside the school, toward the lunch tables.

"You better bring everything you got

And if you're gunna hit me,

Hit me with your best shot

You think you're all b-b-bad to the bone

b-b-bring it on"

Lexie walked through the door and I ran after her singing

"Baby bring it on"

As I followed her outside Lexie walked back words.

"You better bring every little thing you got

If you can take it, we can take to the parking lot"

Lexie stepped on the pavement of the parking lot and a crowd started to form around us. Lexie stood there with her arms open as she continued to goad me on by offering a free shot and singing.

"come on,

Hit me with your best shot

You better bring everything you got

Find if you're gunna hit me hit me with your best shot

You think you're all b-b-bad to the bone."

I raised my fists getting ready for the fight to come.

"Baby b-b-bring it,

Baby b-b-bring it on,

b-b-bring it on"

I moved my fist forward, hoping, praying that it hits the girl in front of me that was giving me a free shot.

End of chapter 24

Will Tori get lucky and show the perceptional UFC fighter who is boss? Find out in chapter 25 which I am most likely working on as you read.


	25. breaking the habit

Disclaimer on chapter 1

* * *

><p>Jade POV<p>

I was basically walking back and forth in the grand theater. I find it is where I do my best thinking. I told Baby that as much as I loved Tori I had to stay away from her. After the nightmare incident Baby made me spill everything on the table and tell her what was going on. It felt good to finally be able to tell someone everything.

I made Baby promise me that she will keep Tori away from me. It hurts so much. After hours of convincing Baby finally said yes.

"What do you want me to do? Beat the crap out of her until she leaves you alone?" she asked me toward the end of the third hour.

"If it comes to that then yes. She has to stay away from me Baby, even if it's out of fear." I explained to her.

"I don't like this Jade."

"Listen knowing Tori, she will confront you sooner or later. And the rest is you." I reassured.

"Or what you scripted for me."

"Stop Baby I know what I'm doing."

"I just don't get it if she makes you happy then why-"

"Because I lose Danni that way, and I'd rather have Danni happy than me." I said turning from Baby so she wouldn't see how much I actually hated this plan.

"Yeah, because it would make Danni happy that you are ripped from you happiness and love" she said turning me back around to face her.

"I'll still have you"

"I'm not the one you love or the one who makes you happy, that is why I'm still here."

I knew exactly what she was saying with that sentence, and she was right on a number of levels. Because I didn't lover her the way she or Tori loves me it made her safe. But since I did love Tori, well you know.

I continued to walk back and forth on the stage, thinking about everything around me that was crumbling. I saw a rush past the stage door. Which means that Baby is a good friend. I hope Tori is ok.

Then it hit me, if I was going to get Tori off my back then I would have to tell her myself. It would have more meaning if it came from me. If she heard it from Baby she would think that it was just words from a jealous ex-girlfriend.

"Memories consume

Like opening the wound

I'm picking me apart again

You all assume

I'm safe here in my room

Unless I try to start again"

I started to walk off the stage as I started to sing.

"I don't want to be the one

The battles always choose

'Cause inside I realize

That I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for

Or why I have to scream

I don't know why I instigate

And say what I don't mean"

The halls were empty as I walked through them.

"I don't know how I got this way

I know it's not alright

So I'm breaking the habit

I'm breaking the habit tonight

Clutching my cure

I tightly lock the door

I try to catch my breath again"

Which made it a bit harder to find where the fight actually was.

"I hurt much more

Than any time before

I had no options left again

I don't want to be the one

The battles always choose

'Cause inside I realize

That I'm the one confused"

I heard shouting finally, the only problem was I couldn't pin point where it was coming from.

"I don't know what's worth fighting for

Or why I have to scream

I don't know why I instigate

And say what I don't mean

I don't know how I got this way

I'll never be alright

So I'm breaking the habit

I'm breaking the habit tonight"

The sound lead me to a second story window where I was able to spot the fight in the parking lot.

"I'll paint it on the walls

'Cause I'm the one at fault

I'll never fight again

And this is how it ends"

I looked down and saw Baby giving Tori a free shot. Tori took the opportunity to go for Baby's face, something that Baby was counting on. Before Tori's hand could make contact with Baby's face, Baby grabbed Tori's wrist and put her in a hold.

"I don't know what's worth fighting for

Or why I have to scream

But now I have some clarity

To show you what I mean"

I ran down stairs to meet them. I knew that Baby was bluffing and that Tori couldn't hurt her if she tried and her life depended on it, but I had to get down there.

"I don't know how I got this way

I'll never be alright

So I'm breaking the habit

I'm breaking the habit

I'm breaking the habit tonight"

I finally got down to the parking lot where I saw Tori in one of Baby's sleeper holds. By the time I got up to Baby, Tori was knocked out and Baby was saying "Shh, shh, go to sleep little bitches, go to sleep, the girls will meet you in the mornings"

"Really? You've used that lullaby so many times." I asked as I kneeled down to inspect the damage to Tori's body.

"I didn't hit her" Baby said as she held Tori's head in her lap. I looked up at her "I wouldn't hit someone unless they are trying and could hurt me. There is a reason I left the UFC, Jade" she said as she stood up with Tori in her arms "Don't ask me to do this again."

We took Tori to the nurse's office.

"No, no I didn't hit her" Baby was talking to the nurse as I sat next to Tori as she lay on the bed, "yes she will be awake in a while, thank you"

The nurse walked away and Baby joined me.

"You should tell her" Baby stated to me simply.

"No" I said flatly

"God, damn it Jade. Everything that makes you happy you push away why. Why is it so hard for you to open the fuck up! I mean look what happen to us?"

"Hay I didn't"

"You didn't what Jade? Cheat on me with a guy and then break up with me to get with him? He was a fuckin guy, Jade" she yelled at me "you're a fuckin lesbian!" that was the first time I heard that since the promise. "We made each other happy and you pushed me away. Now I don't make you happy, instead this girl does." She pointed down at Tori. "This girl was going to get her ass kicked by a professional UFC fighter for you and you're pushing her away worse than you did me. You say that it's your mother that is ruining your life and she is so terrible. I believe that your mother is a bitch and a homophobe but when it comes down to your happiness, that is all you Jade. Because your mother didn't rip us a part, nor was it that dick! It was you Jade."

"My sister-"

"do you think your sister wouldn't understand? Danni is a really smart kid she will understand that her mother is a bitch. The court date is getting closer, so you better get your shit together. And you are not going to win if you have your unhappy ness and this chick on your mind. Don't you get it Jade? If you win you can get Danni and Tori."

"Excuse me" I heard a small voice behind me.

* * *

><p>Baby POV<p>

I turned to see the red head from the party and the hall way.

"Is Tori going to be ok?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah, she'll be fine. The worst thing she will have is a headache when she wakes up." I said smiling at the red head.

I looked over at Jade "think about what I said" I told her as I started to walk out of the room.

"Hay, you are that one chick who beat Shelby Marx, huh" the small read head asked. She was probably two inches shorter than me which was new since I hung around Jade who was about three inches taller than me.

"Yeah, that was me. You don't look like the kind to watch the fights though." I said looking at her, this girls hair was really bright, like a modern little mermaid or something.

"Yeah well my brother used to watch a lot of fights until my parents stopped him for starting fights with manikins in Target."

"How unfortunate" I laughed.

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Um, sure, you got a paper something?" I asked her.

"Here" she said handing me a pen.

"Paper?" she just smiled at the word and handed me her wrist. Our eyes met.

"Go ahead and put our number down as well" she said slyly

"Smooth" I commented as I signed my name and put my number as requested. "See you around…"

"Cat" she continued for me

"See you around Kitty" I laughed as I left the room.

End of chapter 25

Aw, Baby and Cat. Someone give me a couple name for them. 3


	26. bitch

Disclaimer on chapter one.

* * *

><p>Jade POV<p>

I sat in the nurse's office waiting for Tori to regain consciousness. Cat about an hour ago. I just sat and thought about what Baby said. She doesn't understand I'm doing this to protect Tori.

I looked down at the sudden beep of my phone.

"Won't be home for a couple of days -mom"

"You just got home -Jade" I replied

"So? I'm going out. Danni is at a friend's. –mom" I read.

"Which one? -Jade"

"Hell if I know -Mom"

I didn't even want to reply to that last txt.

I spun around in the nurse's chair, my eyes growing dizzy as they circled around the room. My eyes finally stopped on the sight of a poster with a blue and gold mask. "The 7th annual Masquerade Ball" was written in gold script across the top of the poster. I went last year with Beck, and the year before that with Baby. Both times were terrible. The first time sucked because Baby caught me talking to Beck and she just blew up. The second time I caught Beck talking to some girl from his physics class and I blew up. So all in all every time I go just flat out sucks.

I heard a grown come from behind me on the bed. I spun around quickly to see Tori waking up.

"Oh, God what happened" She said in pain as she sat up cherishing her head.

"You got into a fight with Baby" I explained.

"Oh, well that explains a lot"

"Yeah" I said through a nervous laugh.

"Jade, I'm glad you're here I actually wanted to talk to you about wha-"she started before I interrupted her.

"Tori, what happened at the party can't happen. What Baby said is true, just please stay away from me."

"No, Jade I can help, if you'd let me" Tori protested

"No, Tori just stop"

"What about all the times we were at the coffee shop? Do you remember those times?"

"I was just kidding myself, Tori. Listen people like me change a lot one day we are one thing the next we are another," I looked at her as I started to sing,

"I hate the world today

You're so good to me

I know but I can't change

Tried to tell you

But you look at me like maybe

I'm an angel underneath

Innocent and sweet"

Tori looked at me with sadness in her eyes.

"Yesterday I cried

Must have been relieved to see

The softer side

I can understand how you'd be so confused

I don't envy you

I'm a little bit of everything

All rolled into one"

Why does she insist on making me hurt her at every turn I take.

"I'm a bitch, I'm a lover

I'm a child, I'm a mother

I'm a sinner, I'm a saint

I do not feel ashamed

I'm your hell, I'm your dream

I'm nothing in between

You know you wouldn't want it any other way"

I sang as I counted the list on my fingers.

"So take me as I am

This may mean

You'll have to be a stronger man

Rest assured that

When I start to make you nervous

And I'm going to extremes

Tomorrow I will change

And today won't mean a thing"

She managed to get up from the bed probably to try and stop me from pushing her away again.

"Just when you think, you got me figured out

The season's already changing

I think it's cool, you do what you do

And don't try to save me"

I sang as I pushed her back a little.

"I'm a bitch, I'm a tease

I'm a goddess on my knees

When you hurt, when you suffer

I'm your angel undercover

I've been numb, I'm revived

Can't say I'm not alive

You know I wouldn't want it any other way"

Tori looked at me with her big brown eyes and the only thing I could do was say "Stay away from me Tori" before started to walk out of the room.

"Jade" Tori called out before I left the door.

I looked back at her as I stood in the door way.

"This won't stop me" she said. Her face alone was enough for me to believe her.

I couldn't manage to let out any words, so the only thing I could do was nod my head as I left the room.

* * *

><p>Tori POV<p>

When I came to school the next day I rushed in and out of halls looking for one person. Andre saw me and he flinched expecting to be pinned against the lockers like I've done so many times before. But I wasn't looking for him this time. When I finally saw my target I rushed to her and pinned her against the lockers

"I need to talk to you" was all I said as I pushed the girl into the metal lockers.

"Aw, what the hell Vega, you know I can beat the crap out of you in under three seconds right?" Lexie said as she started to push off the lockers.

"I need your help" I said as she turned to face me.

"Why my help?"

"You know Jade better than anyone." I responded

"Oh, no, no, no, no, if this is some way for you to get-" Lexie started before I interrupted.

"Please Lexie, help me I don't know where else to turn." I pleaded

Lexie looked into my eyes for a while before responding

"You know love is like ghosts," she finally said

"How so?" I asked

"Many people claim to have seen it but few people actually have. When I see you two look at each other that's what I see."

"So you'll help me?" I asked hopefully.

"No"

"What? But you just said"

"Yeah, but it still doesn't change the stakes if things end badly" Lexie stated truthfully.

"I just love her so much Lexie and I know you guys are ex's and all but –"

"Hay, I love Jade as much as you, but that chapter in our lives is over and now I just want her happiness"

"So help me" I pleaded.

"I don't know. I wouldn't even know how if I could" she responded

I let my head down with a sigh. I saw a sympathetic look a spread across Lexie's face. I backed up into the solidness of the lockers. I slid down the smooth coldness of the metal until I reached the floor. My eyes never left the ground until I saw black leather boots kneel down in front of me. My eyes lifted up to meet Lexie's crystal blue eyes.

End of chapter 26

Just out of curiosity what do you guys want to happen next? I mean I already started on the next chapter, but really want freed back. What is it that you guys want?


	27. animal ive become

Disclaimer: chapter one

Hay, sorry I haven't updated in a while but ive been really, really busy with the new school year and all. But the next chapter is coming up real, real soon promise.

* * *

><p>Jade POV<p>

I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. I saw a bottle of Jack Daniels, a Smirnoff, and a couple of beers. I stood there for a while before I slammed the door shut. I've been trying to lay off the alcohol for a while since the party. I went to the cupboard and grabbed a glass. I leaned against the counter as I drank water.

"Alone again" I said to myself as I took a sip from my glass.

I've been alone in the house lately. I have to say that it is actually really pleasant, not having to worry about anyone else but me for a while. For once in a great while I was almost at peace without any help from any form of an alcoholic drink. Yes I am almost at peace, in just a few moments, in 5…4…3…2…

"Ding, Dong" the house range

"Knock, knock, knock" the front door pounded loudly.

"Jade!" I heard Baby call from the other side of the door.

I placed my glass down on the counter. "Almost had it" I said with a sigh as I walked to the door. I opened it and walked away so she could let herself in. she followed me to the kitchen as I asked "What's up Baby?"

"Are you going to the masquerade?"

"Not really planning to, why?" I asked her fully knowing that she was going to ask me to go.

"Because, well, during school today I was talking to…um…" Baby looked at me hesitantly "I was talking to Tori."

Death came upon my face, but I prayed that I was hiding it well. "No, no, you are not setting me up with Tori." I said starting to walk away into the living room. "You are not going to put through the torture of being with her. I'm not going."

"um… actually I was going to tell you that after we were talking for a while we really got to know each other, likes, dislikes, wishes, dreams, and…"the hesitation peered over Baby's face again "and she asked me to the masquerade."

I was shocked, breathless, "What?" I asked as my voice cracked.

"She asked me to go with her to the masquerade; I know that there is this whole thing with this and that. But I really think I'm falling for this girl and she wants to go to the masquerade, so she asked me" she said dreading every word she spoke.

"You?" was all I could manage to get out.

"I won't go if you don't want me to."

"Um, no, no, uh, its none of my business, she asked you fair and square. You should go" I said fighting back tears. I was actually winning this time, finally practice makes perfect.

"really? You mean it?"

"Yeah, go, I might actually show up." I don't know why I continue to torture myself.

"Really? That's great." She hugged me "well I have to go pick something out to wear, so I'll see you later then. Okay?" Baby started to slowly walk backwards toward the door "Your awesome. Really you are"

She finally reached the door and opened it as I met her upon her exit. "Okay, well, have fun, Baby."

"Thanks" was the last thing she said as she ran out to the Love Bug.

I started to close the door when I realized that Tori was in the passenger seat of the Love Bug. What the hell was she doing sitting there? I closed the door to protect me from the sight of the one I love in the front seat of my best friend's "Love" Bug. There is a reason Baby and I call it that.

As soon as the door shut I leaned my head against the door. Why did I just hand Tori to Baby? What is wrong with me? I just handed the love of to my ex-girlfriend and best friend.

I looked back over at the kitchen where my water glass sat. It's not strong enough anymore. I stood up and went to the fridge. And grabbed a beer, I looked down at the bottle for a short time. It's still not strong enough. I went back into the fridge and grabbed a bottle of straight vodka. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Tori POV<p>

Lexie and I agreed to go to the masquerade. Am I a bad person?

I was waiting in the van as Lexie went in to talk to Jade. She was probably in there for fifteen minutes before she came out. When I saw the door open I sat up right away, awaiting the news that would come from her mouth.

I watched as Lexie walked out toward the van with a smile on her face. I had a small smile when I saw her, but as soon as I saw Jade the smile faded. Our eyes found each other. I couldn't tell what she was thinking or feeling from the short glance between us, but it was enough to make my heart sink.

I was snapped back into reality when I heard the slam from the metal of the van's door. I turned to look into Lexie's ice blue eyes. A small smile growing on her lips.

"What did she say?" I asked her breaking the silence.

"It's on" she said as a wider smile spread across her face.

I didn't match her smile but I returned it with a small one.

* * *

><p>Jade POV<p>

For the next couple of days I did nothing but drink. But this was a different type of drinking. Before I was drinking away sadness, this time I have hatred mixed in. now with Baby or Tori, but with myself. I let this happen. So unlike before where I was passive and sad, now I am aggressive, I basically want to kill anything that moves.

I fear for the world.

Lately I've only been drinking tequila and vodka. Even at school, I just put some in my water bottle and drink throughout the day.

I walk through the halls and I see them, Tori and Baby. Laughing and giggling at some stupid lame ass joke that Tori made up. I take that back I love Tori's stupid jokes they are cute. I take another drink from my bottle. No I was right before they are stupid.

I watched as Lexie reached for Tori's hand. It hurt to see Tori let her.

I continued to walk down the hall as I downed a big gulp from my water bottle.

"I can't escape this hell  
>So many times I've tried<br>But I'm still caged inside  
>somebody get me through this nightmare<br>I can't control myself" I started to sing as I staggered though the hall, luckily it doesn't seem like anyone noticed.

"So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
>No one will ever change this animal I have become<br>Help me believe it's not the real me  
>somebody help me tame this animal<br>(This animal, this animal)"

I could just imagine what they do together. Knowing Baby, she probably already got Tori into the "Love Bug" by now.

"I can't escape myself  
>(I can't escape myself)<br>So many times I've lied  
>(So many times I've lied)<br>But there's still rage inside  
>Somebody get me through this nightmare<br>I can't control myself"

Just thinking about them made me sick. My feet stopped as I gripped my stomach. I haven't really eaten lately. I ran straight for the trash can and emptied out my heart, or guts. I wiped my mouth as I continued down the hall to my locker.

"So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
>No one will ever change this animal I have become<br>Help me believe it's not the real me  
>somebody help me tame this animal I have become<br>Help me believe it's not the real me  
>somebody help me tame this animal"<p>

What the hell does Tori see in Lexie? Well to be fair I never really gave Tori anything. Maybe it is better that she is with Baby. At least Baby can give her more than I did.

"Somebody help me through this nightmare  
>I can't control myself<br>somebody wake me from this nightmare  
>I can't escape this hell"<p>

What the fucken hell am I saying? I'm giving up again. I still love Tori and giving her away. But Danni, it always stops at Danni. God damn it.

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
>No one will ever change this animal I have become<br>Help me believe it's not the real me  
>somebody help me tame this animal I have become<br>Help me believe it's not the real me  
>somebody help me tame this animal<br>(This animal I have become)

I reached my locker and all I wanted to do was cry.

End of chapter 27

Who hates me, come on just a little? Alright don't worry, Lori vs. Jori and Lori vs. Caby will return tomorrow hopefully.


	28. zombie

Disclaimer on Chapter one. I know you guys hate me for the whole Lori thing but… yeah I really don't know what else to say. It's pretty plain and simple.

* * *

><p>Tori POV<p>

Over the next week and a half I noticed Jade became, angrier, more belligerent. I saw her by her locker and she was drinking from her water bottle again.

I wanted to make sure that she was ok with everything.

"Hay Jade" I started as I leaned against the locker next to hears. She didn't say anything just a glance at me, just to show that she can see I'm there. "Listen I just wanted to make sure that you were okay with" my sentence was stopped when I got a whiff of a strong odor originating from her water bottle. "Jade, let me see that" I said as I grabbed the bottle away from her.

"Hay" she finally said as I ripped the bottle away.

I grazed the bottle underneath my noes before I looked up at Jade "Jade, is this vodka?"

"Oh Jade, is this vodka" she mimicked in her fake accent that she used often to annoy me.

"I'm serious, Jade" I shot back

"I'm serious, Jade" she mimicked once again.

"Jade you could get expelled for bringing this to school, why would you bring this?" I asked with a small whine in my voice.

"Give it back Vega" she threatened without an accent.

"No" I defended.

There was rage running through her eyes now. She grabbed my wrist painfully. I tried to squirm out of it but her grip was too tight.

"OW, Jade you're hurting me" I said though my discomfort.

She looked at me then at her locker. She slammed her locker, causing me to flinch.

"I'm not going to ask you again Vega, give me the bottle" she said as she walked closer to me.

"Or what?" I heard from the side. I turned to see my Lexie in shining armor. Lexie looked between the two of us and eyed Jade's hold on me.

She gave Jade a look that was a warning to back away. You could cut the tension in the air with a knife. I noticed Jade stiffen and her grip release.

"Fine keep it" she said as she walked away pulling out another bottle from her bag.

"Are you ok?" I heard Lexie say as she reached for my hand.

I unsteadily nodded my head as Lexie examined my wrist. I looked down at the redness of it. "Why is she like that?" I asked her in a low voice.

"she's like that because of you" she said peering into my eyes as she tried to make her voice as comforting as possible. Lexie pulled me in to a hug before she said "It'll be ok Vega, It'll be ok"

It bothers me a little how Jade and Lexie's personalities overlap sometimes.

Lexie leaned back enough to see my face. "Come on, I'll walk you to class" she offered as she pulled me along by my hand.

As we started to walk away further down the hall and further away from Jade, I heard a loud slam and a crash come from around the corner behind me.

"God Damn It, Sinjin!" Jade's voice called out as I turned my head in that direction. I couldn't see her but the sound of her voice was enough to make me cringe.

* * *

><p>Jade POV<p>

I can't believe I just did that. I hurt Tori, PHYSICALY. I should be the one defending her not Lexie. But what hurt me the most was not so much as I hurt Tori or that Lexie protected her. no, more that Lexie protected Tori from me, ME. What the hell is wrong with me?

I turned the corner and ran into Sinjin. The impact made me drop my water bottle and all its contents. At the sight of my spilled escape, I was enraged beyond explanation.

"God Damn It, Sinjin!" I cried out as I pinned him against the lockers.

"Ah, sorry Jade" he said in horror.

"Do you even realized what you've done?" I asked angrily as I hit him against the lockers.

"I'm sorry" he said shaky as he flinched in fear.

I needed to get out of here. I pushed off of Sinjin without another word. I continued down the hall without my water bottle.

I'm not sure where I was going, all I know is that it led me to the parking lot.

I was just about to get into my truck when I heard a short siren behind me.

"Fuck" I stated under my breath as I turned, fully knowing who it was.

I turned to see a cop car behind me. There weren't many security guards at the school just one or two. But they were just basically rent-a-cops; the only real cop was Officer Daniels.

"Jadelyn" I heard an average size Latino man say as he got out of his patrol car.

I just stared at him as he walked closer to me.

"What's going on Jade?" he asked looking into my eyes.

I didn't respond.

"Come on, let's go get in." he said gesturing to the patrol car.

"I got class" I told him finally.

"Then why are you out here. If you were really going to go I think that you would have been in there." he shot back.

"I forgot my-"

"bull-shit" she interrupted before I could make an excuse, "when was the last time you ate?" he asked as he examined the paleness of my face.

I didn't respond again.

"That long huh?" he asked "come on lets go."

We had a small stand off for a while, neither one of us losing eye contact with each other. Which was hard for me because I lost my sun glasses somewhere and the light was burning my eyes. I finally looked away and crossed my arms.

"It's just a burger Jade." I stated.

I sighed and walked over to the patrol car. I was about to get into the passenger side when Daniels stopped me. "What are you doing?" he asked as he got in on the driver's side.

"I'm-"

"No, get in the back" he said

"but-"

"Don't argue with me Jade, I'll tell your sister." He threatened

With another sigh I reluctantly got into the back.

About a half hour later I found myself sitting in the sand at the beach sitting next to Daniels. I looked down at my half eaten burger and frowned.

"We are going to sit here till you talk Jade." Daniels said as he took another bit from his burger.

I just continued to look out at the ocean.

"How about, let's start with why you were drinking at school?" he said turning to look at me.

I shrugged in reply.

"Come on Jade talk to me." He urged.

"How easy would it be for me to just walk out into the water and just keep going? Just keep going until I find some place wonderful, joyful, happy, and peaceful?" I asked flatly.

"It's hard to take the easy way out Jade" he said. "What's going on?"

"Lately I've been feeling like a zombie."

"How do you figure?" Daniels asked curiously.

"I'm not listening to you

I am wandering right through,

existence

With no purpose and no drive

In the end we're all alive,

alive" I started to sing softly

"Two thousand years I've been awake

Waiting for the day to shake" the tempo of my voice started to pick up.

"To all of you who've wronged me

I am, I am a zombie

Again, again you want me to fall on my head

I am, I am, I am a zombie

How low, how low, how low you push me

To go, to go, to go, before I lay, lay down dead"

I stared out into the crashing waves of the ocean. I felt the sand under me and around me. My voice slowed as I griped sand between my hand and fingers.

"Blow the smoke right off the tube

Kiss my gentle burning bruise

I'm lost in time

But to all the people left behind

You are walking dumb and blind, blind"

I stood up and started to walk down to the water as my voice started to pick up once again.

"And two thousand years I've been awake

Waiting for the day to shake"

I could tell that Daniels followed me, curious and afraid of what I might do. To be honest I was too.

"Dear all of you who've wronged me

I am, I am a zombie

Again, again you want me to fall on my head

I am, I am, I am a zombie

How low, how low, how low you push me

To go, to go, to go, before I lay, lay down dead

I'm dead, I'm deeeeeead, I'm deeeeeead"

"To all of you who've wronged me

I am, I am a zombie

Again, again you want me to fall on my head"

I was close enough to the water that with every crash and roar of the waves I felt a spray of salt water on my face.

"I am I am I am a zombie

How low, how low, how low you push me

To go, to go, to go, before I lie down dead"

I finally reached the water. I felt the cool water rush over my feet. I stood there for a moment. I started to walk further into the untamable and unforgiving ocean. It was like a siren, singing her sweet song to me, telling me that she holds the key to my salvation. It put me in a trance like state as I continued to walk.

"Wow, wow, wow, Jade Stop!" I heard Daniels say as he grabbed my for arm, turning me to face him.

I looked around at where I was. The water was already up past my knees.

"Jade what the HELL are you doing?" he asked looking into my eyes, probably looking for the answers I couldn't give him.

I tried to talk but my voice was cracking and nothing related to the English language came out.

Daniels pulled me into him, "Jade, I'm here, its ok"

"Why?" I finally managed to get out "why are you here? Why do you care? Why you when no one else?"

Daniels looked into my eyes "your father did everything he could to protect me. I couldn't do the same for him, so I'm going to do the same for you. I owe him that much."

* * *

><p>End of chapter 28<p>

Great now Jade is suicidal, god what will I come up with next. Hmmm… as I think in my leather chair while petting a puppy in a dark god-father like room. lol


	29. it could be you to panic

Disclaimer on Chapter one.

* * *

><p>Daniels' POV<p>

Jade and I walked back to the shore line, but she collapsed to the sand before she could make it completely out of the water. I kneeled down next to her as she stayed there on her hands and knees. The soft after waves hitting us as we stayed there in silence.

"Why is God punishing me?" she finally asked. I could barely hear her over the sound of the crashing waves.

"He's not" I answered.

"Then why is everything in my life so hard?" she asked

"Jade-"

"No, really, why? And don't give me a bull-shit answer like, God is testing me, or life has to be hard or some crap like that. Why? Why is my life crap?" she barked as she interrupted me.

"I don't know. All I can say is that some of us get the wrong end of the stick and aren't lucky enough to get a life as glamorous as others."

"Then why do we try?" she asked me

"Because we have to fight to make our lives better."

"Well it's going to take me a long time to make mine better" she stated as I helped her to her feet.

"Probably, but what did your father always tell you?" I asked her as I rested my hands on her shoulders.

"If you want to get to a higher place you need to build a ladder that'll get you there"

"That's right, go build Jade."

* * *

><p>Jade POV<p>

The talk I had with Daniels really hit me. It was going to be hard for me to stop so I thought that I should start with not drinking at school. This was not going to be easy.

What didn't help was that I was stuck with Tori for Music production. Just me and her in a sound room…together…alone…without my liquid escape… not that I want to drink near her after what happened.

"Hay" was all Tori said as I walked into the sound room that afternoon.

"Uh, hay" I replied brain-dead.

"Can I get you in the sound booth?" she asked

"What?" I asked fast, jumping to conclusions.

"For sound check" she clarified.

"Oh, yeah, sure" I said as I walked into the sound booth. I put the headphones over my ears.

"Can you hear me?" Tori asked over the intercom.

I simply nodded yes.

"Jade I need you to talk into the mic for the sound check." She pointed out.

"Oh, sorry" she just stared at me though the glass sound proof window "so do I just keep talking?" I asked her as she started to fiddle with the controls on the sound board.

"Yeah, you're doing fine."

I looked down at her wrist; I could see through the window that I left a huge mark.

"I'm sorry" I said staring at her innocently and guilt fully.

At my sudden curious words she looked up to meet my eyes. She was confused at first till both our eyes trailed down to her wrist.

"Oh" she sounded as she lifted up her wrist to examine it.

"Does it hurt?" I asked her in a soft tone.

She was silent for a while "no, not really" she answered

"I'm sorry" I repeated

"It's ok; you were in a bad state at the time."

"No, not only for that, for everything. Everything since that day when we were in the closet and I told you how I felt." I looked down at my feet when my sentence ended.

"If anything I should be sorry for running away that day." I heard her say.

"So you and Lexie?" I asked lifting my head back up

"Yeah, well we are just going to the dance together"

I nodded my head showing I understood.

"Oh, well I hope you two have fun" what the fuckin hell am I saying,

"You and me, all alone

It's too late to say we didn't know

We shouldn't be, all alone

One of us might lose control

All these feelings we've been hiding

Deep down, ya they must start to show

Not here, not now

Watching my frustrations grow" I started to sing without Tori really noticing

"I know what I feel and you feel it too

I dream of the first kiss and who'll make the first move

Who's gonna put their heart on the line

It could be me

It could be you, tonight"

* * *

><p>Tori's POV<p>

I really do still love Jade, I always will.

I was fiddling with the sound board as I started to sing.

"Show me, who you are

Stop me before I go too far

Cuz it hurts, to hold back

So hold me or I might crack

I'm gasoline, you're the match

I'm not sure if we could handle that

It might explode, could be a mess

I say we take the chance"

I don't think that Jade noticed me singing through the sound proof window.

"I know what I feel and you feel it too

I dream of the first kiss and who'll make the first move

Who's gonna put their heart on the line

It could be me

It could be you, tonight"

Third person POV

"I'm all mixed up, confused

I don't know what to do" Jade sang

"Cuz I want to, I'd love to

If I knew you'd want me to" Tori sang in agony

"If you're getting any closer then I'm gonna have to scream" Jade brought her hands to her head, Tori's presents alone was starting to make her insane.

The two girls started to sing in unison even though neither noticed the other singing. "I know what I feel and you feel it too

I dream of the first kiss and who'll make the first move

Who's gonna put their heart on the line

It could be me

It could be you

I know what I feel and you feel it too

I dream of the first kiss and who make the first move

Who's gonna put their heart on the line

It could be me

It could be you, tonight "

* * *

><p>Jade POV<p>

"Ok, are you ready Jade?" Tori asked over the intercom. We had to record and edit a song for class. Yippy

"Um, yeah, when you're ready." I said waiting for the music to come through the headphones.

I looked at Tori though the window. Her beautiful brown hair curving around her face perfectly. If I could be with her I would. But my life is way to hectic right now. I'm protecting her by pushing her away. I chose this song for a reason; maybe she will understand what I'm trying to tell her.

I heard a bass beat start, queuing me to begin singing.

"You are driving me into manic

You can't break me out of my habits

I never will be you, I hate that you're breathing

So leave me alone, I'm an addict" my eyes stared straight at Tori as I sang.

"You never will see it my way

I'm draining the light from your day

You're pushing, you're pushing, I'm pulling you down"

I feel that eventually I will begin to bring her down.

"Baby, spare yourself "I sang into the mic.

"But I'm in love with you" I heard over the intercom

"No I won't, take your help" I sang

If Tori tries to help she could get burned.

"But I will see it through" I heard once again through my headphones.

"I am too far gone for you to bring me back so baby,

Spare yourself" I warned

"You are driving me into panic

I know that you can't understand it

I'm constantly sinking, I'm no longer thinking

So leave me alone when I'm frantic"

I'm a sinking ship with one life boat, for Danni. There isn't enough room for Tori to get out safely.

"You never will feel it my way

I'm draining the light from your day

You're pushing, you're pushing, I'm pulling you down

Baby, spare yourself "

"But I'm in love with you" I heard

"I won't take your help"

"But I will see it through" I looked at Tori as she looked back at me when I heard the voice over the intercom.

"I am too far gone for you to bring me back so baby

Spare yourself

Oh, oh, oh, woah

Oh, oh, oh, woah

Oh, oh, oh, woah

Oh, oh, oh,

Baby, spare yourself from all my trouble cause

I won't take your help; I'm not the girl I was

I am too far gone for you to bring me back

Baby, spare yourself" by this time I was just pleading with Tori to save herself. I just pray she got the message.

* * *

><p>End of chapter 28<p>

I gave you the gift of Jori, for this chapter, it won't stay. And to everyone who threatened to kill me, I hired a bodyguard. And a security system so BRING IT ON!


	30. thinking of you

Disclaimer on chapter one

* * *

><p>Tori POV<p>

"Was that good?" Jade asked.

"Um, yeah, I think I got it. That was a good song." I replied.

"Thanks, should we work on yours next?" she asked me with an insecure smile.

I nodded my head before I walked into the sound booth. We passed each other in the door way. Our eyes met, her eyes were so green, and I just wanted to fall into them. As we stood there in the doorway, are bodies so close to each other. My nose filled with her sent, vanilla and strawberries.

"Um, yeah" Jade said breaking the silence and moving into the sound board room.

"Yeah, I'll just, yeah" I replied as I reached for the headphones.

"Ok, tell me when" I heard Jade say over the intercom.

I took in a deep breath before I looked at her and said "Ok"

I heard the music start up

"Comparisons are easily done

Once you've had a taste of perfection

Like an apple hanging from a tree

I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed"

I'm not with Lexie, I don't think I even could. Just the knowledge of Jade's existence takes care of that.

"You said move on, where do I go?

I guess second best is all I will know

'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you

Thinking of you, what you would do

If you were the one who was spending the night

Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes"

I looked into Jade's eyes through the window. They were bright green. The brightest most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. I just wish she could understand that I love her more than anything I could possibly know.

"You're like an Indian Summer in the middle of winter

Like a hard candy with a surprise center

How do I get better once I've had the best?

You said there's tons of fish in the water, so the waters I will test

She kissed my lips; I taste your mouth, oh!

She pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself"

Lexie and I are just going to the dance together that's it, I love Jade, I always will.

"'Cause when I'm with her I am thinking of you

Thinking of you, what you would do

If you were the one who was spending the night

Oh, I wish that I was looking into

You're the best, and yes, I do regret

How I could let myself let you go

Now, now the lessons learned

I touched it, I was burned

Oh, I think you should know!"

Lexie knows that it's just the dance. She actually asked me about Cat a couple of times. Something must be going on there.

"'Cause when I'm with her I am thinking of you

Thinking of you, what you would do

If you were the one who was spending the night

Oh, I wish that I was looking into your, your eyes

Looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes

Oh, won't you walk through?

And bust in the door and take me away?

Oh, no more mistakes

'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay, stay"

Nothing will ever happen between me and Lexie. I hope Jade knows that.

* * *

><p>Jade POV<p>

"That was a good session" Tori said with a smile as we walked out of the school.

"Yeah, it was. Let's see we just need to do some last minute editing and cutting then we're done" I said as I opened the doors that lead to the parking lot.

"So are you going to the masquerade?" she asked hesitantly

I shrugged "I don't know. I wasn't really planning to" I replied.

"Please go" she requested.

"I don't really-"

"Please, promise me you'll go" she interrupted.

My feet stopped as I thought about my answer. She turned back to look at me with her big brown pleading eyes and I couldn't say no.

"Fine, I'll go. I promise" for some reason I feel as though I will regret this promise like the last promise I made. We all know how that promise went over. But I am a girl of my word, no matter how complicated or hard things get. "So Vega you need a ride?'" I asked.

"Uh, no, that's ok Jade I got a ride. "There was a small pause in her sentence before she continued "Lexie is picking me up."

This information caught me of guard just a little "oh, ok well tell her I said Hi"

"Will do, well she said she'd be parked on the far side of the parking lot around the corner so I'll see you around then." Tori said as she started to walk in Lexie's direction.

"Yeah," I turned toward my truck before I quickly turned back around "Tori Wait! Wow" I said as I almost fell. It had rained earlier that day, and in the cold California winter air the puddles haven't yet dried. Lucky for me I decided to turn in a puddle which caused me to lose my balance.

"Are you ok?" Tori asked when she saw me lose my footing

"Um, yeah, I'm fine." I quickly changed the subject, "do you want your demo?" I asked her as I reached into my bag for the CDs.

"Sure thanks" she said as I handed her one of the CDs. She smiled "See you around Jade" she said as she walked away again.

Afraid of something stupid I'd say I just kept quiet and waved her goodbye.

Today was a good day, I though as I went to my truck. I actually spent more than an hour in the same room as Tori. It was a little uncomfortable at first but after a little while it got better. Maybe I could do this. Maybe I could be around her and not need to take a drink or something. For once things were actually looking up.

I got into my truck and pulled out my demo.

"I wonder how it sounds" I said to myself. I slid the disk into the CD player.

""Comparisons are easily done

Once you've had a taste of perfection

Like an apple hanging from a tree"

I heard over the speakers.

"That's not right" I said as I ejected the disk. "I must have given Tori the wrong one" I said before I got out of the truck and headed in Tori's direction.

As I got closer to the far side of the parking lot I saw Lexie's Love Bug. My eyebrows fell as I noticed the van itself shaking from side to side.

I picked up the pace of my foot steps as I got closer to the van. My heart sank when I noticed that the windows were slightly fogged up. I tried to justify it with the cold winter air but when I peered through the back window my justification seemed unlikely.

I saw Tori straddling down Lexie on the floor of the Love Bug. My heart completely shattered. From my view I was only able to see Tori's back and Lexie's legs. Tori's back was arched and I couldn't see her face because it was lowered down next to Lexie's where it was not visible. Tori had Lexie's arms pined over her head. When Tori finally straightened her back I saw that they were smiling, giggling and laughing.

How could she possible say that nothing was going on between them, when right her in front of me I am getting a front row view?

I don't know what compelled Tori too look but when she did she saw me pass by the back door window.

She quickly got out of the van through the double doors.

"Jade, it's not what you think" she said quickly with her hands raised a little to show innocence.

"How can you say that there is nothing going on?" I asked with my voice cracked

"No, Jade there really isn't-"

"Jade" Lexie interrupted Tori as she got out of the back of the car

"I, I just, I can't do this right now" I said turning in the direction of my truck.

Once in my truck I quickly drove off.

"JADE!" I heard Tori say as I drove off. I saw her shrink in my rear-view mirror as I drove further and further away with tears streaming down my face.

I can't believe what just happened.

* * *

><p>End of chapter 30<p>

Soooooo, whad'ja think?


	31. skyscraper

Disclaimer on chapter one

* * *

><p>Tori's POV<p>

(What really happened)

I walked away from Jade with a smile on my face and a demo in my hand. Jade was such a beautiful singer. I just loved her voice. I just hope that she actually comes to the masquerade. Lexie says that when Jade makes a promise, she keeps it no matter what happens.

I finally reached Lexie's Van and knocked on the side door.

"It's open!" I heard Lexie shout from the other side of the door.

I slid the door open to reveal Lexie siting cross legged on the floor of the back. She had a lighter in her hand and a morning glory fire work; you know those sticks that you light to write your name in the air?

"What are you doing?" I asked her as I stepped into the van and closed the door behind me.

"Being my normal pyro self." She answered as she flicked the lighter. I saw how the flame from the lighter danced as she moved it closer to the firework.

"You are not lighting that in here." I said. My words stopped her actions. I watched as the flame danced in her hand, teasing the firework that was centimeters away from it.

"Why not?" she asked looking up at me.

"Because, I said so" I said with a demanding voice.

"Challenge accepted" she said as she started to bring the two objects together.

I quickly leaned forward and blew out the lighter.

"Hay!" Lexie exclaimed looked down at the lighter.

She tried to light it once again but I grabbed her hand before the lighter could get a proper spark. We struggled for a while as we fought over the lighter.

"No! You are not lighting that in here" I said throughout the struggle.

"Yes! I am." Lexie shot back.

I was able to push Lexie down to the floor. She was still squirming so I straddled her down over her waist.

"Now stop struggling or ill-"I started as I pinned her hands above her head.

"Or you'll what?" Lexie asked with challenging eyes

I leaned down so I pear straight into her eyes. "You don't even what to know what" I warned.

I straightened my back as I looked down at her.

"You know that I could throw you off at any time right?" she said while laughing.

"I'm pretty sure of that, you wouldn't though if I were Cat" I goaded

"Shut up" she said as we both laughed.

I don't know why but for some reason I looked behind me toward the back window. My eyes grew wide as I saw Jade pass by the back window.

"Oh my god, Jade!" I said looking back down at Lexie. I didn't give Lexie enough time to react before I was out the back door.

"Jade, it's not what you think" I said quickly with my hands raised a little to show my innocence.

"How can you say that there is nothing going on?" she asked me her words cracked a little as they came out.

"No, Jade there really isn't-"I tried but was soon interrupted

"Jade" I heard Lexie say behind me as she cut me off from my sentence

"I, I just, I can't do this right now" Jade said as she turned away and headed back to her truck.

I stood there frozen for a moment as I saw Jade walk away. When I could no longer see her I turned to Lexie.

"Oh my god! What do I do?" I asked her

Lexie shrugged "I really don't know"

"I have to go. I gotta find Jade and make this right." I said as I started to run in Jades direction.

By the time Jade's truck was in my view, she was driving away.

"JADE!" I shouted as I tried to chase after the truck. Sadly once she made it to the street I couldn't keep up. I stood there as I watched her drive off into the distance, her truck shrinking as she drove further and further away. I felt tears fall down my face.

I can't believe what just happened.

* * *

><p>Jade POV<p>

I drove, that is all I can say. I don't know where I was going or when I was going to get there. All I know is that I was driving.

"Hay you reached Daniels I can't get to my cell right now because… I don't know some girl kidnapped me cause I was doing a bodyguard job for an author she really liked or something. Anyways just do what you gotta do at the beep and I'll do what I gotta do when I get it." I heard over my phone before I heard a soft beep.

"Um… hay Daniels it's me, Jade. I'm just calling cause…" my voice stopped as it got caught on some of my tears "well, I guess I can handle it, uh, I'll catch you later then bye" I hung up my phone and threw it on the seat next to me.

I managed to get myself to the coast. I think I'm drawn to places that nature takes effect, it helps me think. I drove up to one of the ocean cliffs. I got out of my truck and walked out to the edge of the cliff. I carefully looked over the edge.

I kicked a small rock over the cliff and watched its long fall to the water below. I didn't even hear the small splash as it hit the water.

I have to tell you I actually considered jumping. But I felt as though a hand was pulling back away from the edge. It is times when I am at my lowest when I feel like my Dad is still around me, keeping me from falling.

I looked up at the sky. It was so open, not like it is in the city where it is blocked by buildings. I looked up at it; it reminded me of Tennessee, just me and the big blue sky.

The sun began do descend from the sky. I hadn't realized how long I have been there till I looked at my phone. I had been there for almost five hours. In those five hours I had a lot of time to think.

I don't know why it should even concern me. Tori is not my girlfriend, nor do I own her, so she should have the right to be with who she wants when she wants. Whether or not I agree or disagree should not have to be any of her concern.

I just have to learn to keep growing. I looked up at the sky, I that's where I wanted to be, in the sky where it is wide open and free.

I stared up at the sky as I started to sing.

"Skies are crying,

I am watching,

Catching teardrops in my hands.

Only silence, as it's ending,

Like we never had a chance.

Do you have to make me feel?

Like there's nothing left of me?"

I thought about every time I was kicked or shot down from anything I did, whether it was my mother, teachers, or even Tori.

"You can take everything I have,

You can break everything I am,

Like I'm made of glass,

Like I'm made of paper.

Go on and try to tear me down.

I will be rising from the ground,

Like a skyscraper,

Like a skyscraper."

I decided that I was going to be strong from now on, no more weak defenseless Jade who cries every time she is by herself.

"As the smoke clears,

I awaken,

And untangle you from me.

Would it make you feel better?

To watch me, while I bleed?"

I thought of my mother and how she enjoys seeing me vulnerable.

"All my windows still are broken,

But I'm standing on my feet.

You can take everything I have,

You can break everything I am,

Like I'm made of glass,

Like I'm made of paper.

Go on and try to tear me down.

I will be rising from the ground,

Like a skyscraper,

Like a skyscraper."

The salty ocean air hit my face as I sang. I heard and felt the roar and strength from the ocean as it hit the side of the cliff. The power from it feeding my emotions, I stood strong as I sang to the sky.

"Go run, run, run.

I'm gonna stay right here,

Watch you disappear.

Yeah, ohh."

I ran up to the edge of the cliff. Just as the sea breeze struck my face. I felt light sprinkles of water that managed to make it all the way up to the top of the cliff hit my face. I looked down the high cliff as I continued to sing.

"Go run, run, run.

Yeah, it's a long way down,

But I am closer to the clouds,

Up here."

On the last part I stared straight up at the ginormous sky. The sun was setting now.

"You can take everything I have,

You can break everything I am,

Like I'm made of glass,

Like I'm made of paper."

My voice was soft as my eyes focused on the setting sun.

"Ohhh"

My voice became strong and full of emotion as I brought my hand to my chest.

"Go on and try to tear me down.

I will be rising from the ground,

Like a skyscraper,

Like a skyscraper.

Like a skyscraper

Like a skyscraper,

Like a skyscraper"

I whispered the very last line as the sun completely hid behind the ocean. And I was surrounded my darkness as my stage along the coast set.

* * *

><p>End of chapter 31.<p>

Wow 31 chapters and I'm still not done. I got so much more left to do well I'm off to sleep, but before I go. Really has anyone seen Officer Daniels? He was doing a security job for me then he up and disappeared. I have the strangest feeling it was one of you who threaten me, one in particular actually.


	32. heartbreak hotel

Disclaimer on Chapter one.

Here now stop threatening me!

* * *

><p>Lexie POV<p>

"So what are you going to do?" I asked Tori when we were at school the next day.

"I don't know. She probably hates me though." She said as she looked solemnly into her locker.

"Can I tell you a secret?" I asked her as I leaned in closer to emphasize how much of a secret it actually was. With sad eyes Tori looked at me. "Jade really doesn't hate that many things and I don't think that she could ever hate you."

She gave me a small smile before she said softly "yeah well, you didn't see her face when she drove away."

"She's hurt; she has a right to be. I would be to if I saw the girl I loved sitting on top of my best friend." I stated. To my good or bad fortune at that moment Cat decided to pass by down the hall way.

"Hay Tor" she said as she passed giving me a quick glance.

"Hay Cat" Tori replied. "At ease, soldier" Tori said. I didn't even notice that when Cat walked by I stood up straight from my previous stance of leaning against the lockers. I looked over at Tori who was smiling at my actions. "Don't worry Lex, I don't think that Cat would ever SIT on top of Jade" Tori suggested while putting air quotes around the word sit.

Tori closed her locker and we walked to the stair case to sit.

"So have you thought of your plan?" I asked her.

"As soon as she walks through that door I'm going to explain to her exactly what happened." She answered.

"Well, here's your chance" I said while pointing at Jade walking through the door.

With a sigh Tori turned to me and said "Wish me luck"

"Forget luck I you need a miracle" I told her with a laugh.

With a gentle sigh Tori got up from the step and walked over to Jade.

Just then I noticed Becket walking to his locker, which was close to where I was sitting. As he walked over he glanced at me. His glance was cold and slightly harsh. We never really got along after the whole Jade love triangle thing, about two years ago.

"Becket" I harshly greeted when I saw how many times he actually glanced at me.

"Alexis" he responded "you're looking remarkable less bitchy today."

"and you look like you have gotten a little bit of manhood for once. What has changed?" I asked as I stood and walked around to his opposite side. I grabbed my water bottle from my bag and took a sip.

"Well if you must know I got asked to the dance by someone vary unexpected yesterday and I said, yes" He explained with a knowing and devilish smile.

"Oh? Who is the not so lucky girl?" I ask before I started to take another drink of water.

"Cat" he said simply fully knowing the impact his answer had on me.

His answer caused me to do a classic spit-water-out-while-drinking-and-hearing-something-shocking spit.

I coughed couple of times before I asked "Who?"

His eyes narrowed as he started "what? Upset that the girl you are practically in love with asked me to the dance? Also I thought that you were going with Tori so why does it even matter?" his smile grew with every word that passed his lips.

"Shut up Becket" I commanded fully annoyed

"Am I getting to you Alexis?" Becket asked slyly

"Oh, go back to Canada!" I yelled walking away from him.

"What and miss your face when I go to the dance with CAT!" he called out to me as I got further away from him.

I walked over to where Tori was standing. Jade left a couple of seconds before I reached them leaving Tori what looked like stunned and confused.

"How did it go?" I asked her.

"She's ok with it" Tori stated flatly.

"What do you mean?"

"She is ok with it, she says it's none of her business who I hook up with or get with." Tori explained.

"Is she still coming to the dance?" I asked

"She said yes, but I don't think your plan is going to work if that is her attitude." Tori commented.

"No I hope it should still work, did you explain to Cat that we aren't going to the dance together because I'm into you?" I barely paused before I switched the subject to Cat.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I heard that she is going to the dance with Becket" I explained

"Oh my god no way, Beck?" she asked shocked.

"Yeah"

"Wow, life just sucks for both of us right now huh? Me and Jade, you and Cat. Our love lives suck don't they?" Tori commented.

I sighed before spoke "hay, I still have Jade's _water bottle_ if you want to have a small drink." I offered pulling out the bottle from my bag.

Tori looked at me and smiled as if I offered her a gift of salvation.

We were going to head for the closet but Tori stopped right before we entered and said that we couldn't because it was her and Jade's place. So I understandingly agreed and we moved to the black box.

15 minutes later we were half way through Jade's water bottle.

"Why does she push away from me?" Tori asked me as we sat on the cat-walk.

"I don't know" I answered "she really does love you, but she keeps fighting it, she doesn't realize that she is fighting the wrong person."

"What do you mean?" Tori asked while handing me the bottle.

"Never mind." I ended before I took a sip of the bottle. "Why is it so hard to love?" I asked her.

"Your guess is as good as mine" She replied. Tori took a drink before she started to sing

"Well, since my baby left me

Well, I found a new place to dwell

Well, it's down at the end of Lonely Street

At Heartbreak Hotel

Well, I'll be

I'll be so lonely baby

Well, I'm so lonely

I'll be so lonely, I could die"

I started to laugh as soon as I realized what song she was singing.

"are you serious?" I asked her in between laughs.

She continued "Oh, although it's always crowded

You still can find some room

For broken hearted lovers

To cry there in their gloom"

With a smile I gladly joined her in unison as we both sang

"They'll be so lonely, baby

They'll be so lonely

Well, they're so lonely

They're so lonely, they could die

Now, the bell hop's tears keep flowin'

And the desk clerk's dressed in black

Well, they been so long on Lonely Street

They'll never ever look back

And it's so

Well, it's so lonely baby

Well, they're so lonely

Well, they're so lonely, they could've die"

Tori stopped singing long enough for me to have a small solo in our little performance.

"Well, if your baby leaves you

You got a tale to tell

Well, just take a walk down Lonely Street

To Heartbreak Hotel

Where you will be

You'll be so lonely, baby

Well you'll be lonely

You'll be so lonely you could die"

"wah wha wah wah wah wah dana na na nuna" we both sounded as we started to play a little air guitar.

We continued to sing in unison.

"Oh, although it's always crowded

You still can find some room

For broken hearted lovers

To cry there in their gloom

They've been so

They're be so lonely, baby

Well, they're so lonely

They'll be so lonely, they could die"

"Da na" Tori ended causing me to laugh.

How could Jade not fight for this girl?

* * *

><p>End of chapter 32<p>

Finally I'm done. Now people can stop threatening me. Please stop threatening me. Some of you havn't even worked on your own, not all of you a couple of you do (some even try and black mail me with them) but come on guys I love the support but I got school too and I can't get into a writing school unless I pass high school.


	33. GodSpeed

Disclaimer on chapter 1

* * *

><p>Jade POV<p>

"Knock, knock, knock" I heard as I stood in the kitchen cooking for me and Danni.

"I'll get it Danni!" I shouted as I walked toward the front door.

I froze when I saw the face of the person at the door.

"Hi" she said I could hear the awkward discomfort in her voice.

"Hay," I replied "haven't talked or seen you since… yeah"

"I know"

"What do you want Baby?" I asked her.

"Is your sister home?" Baby asked.

"Yeah, why?" what the hell does she want with Danni?

"uh… oh, your birthday is coming up and I can't tell you the rest cause it's for your birthday" her words were sort of hasty and at the moment so it was hard for me to believe her.

"My birthday isn't for another three months" I countered.

"Which is why I'm planning so early to give you the best party ever" she explained. There is something going on here.

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" I asked her as I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Yes?" Baby replied questionably. "Can I just talk to Danni, please?"

With a reluctant sigh I called out for Danni. "Hay, Danni could you come here for a sec.?"

"What is it Lauran?" she asked me looking at Baby, "hay Lexie"

"What's up kiddo, can I talk to you about your sister's, um, birthday?" Baby asked Danni.

Danni looked up at me for permission to go. I nodded my head signaling her that it was ok. They both went out to the front to talk so I wouldn't hear. What the hell are they talking about?

I tried not to think about it as I went back to cooking. About twenty or so minutes later Danni walked back in. Her face showing that she was deep in thought.

"What's wrong Danni?" I asked

She looked up at me and shook her head. She walked up to me and asked "Lauran, are you going to the dance?"

Her question caught me off guard. "Um, I don't know, maybe." I responded.

"Hmmm," Danni sounded looking away from me. I followed her gaze to the cookie jar. "Can I have a cookie?" she requested.

"Uh, sure only one though." I responded

I watched as she walked over and grabbed one of the cookies out of the jar. She took a bite out of it and without looking she said "I think you should go, it would probably be fun" without another word she went to her room.

That's weird, what did Baby say to her?

I walked into my mother's room after I finished making diner.

Her room was dark, of course why would it look anyway else?

"Mom?" I called quietly as I walked cautiously into the darkness. I heard a growl sound come from the direction of her bed. She must be having a hangover because the growl wasn't all that strong.

I walked over to her bed, not wanting to bring more light into the room than I had to I tapped on my pear phone. Using my phone as a flashlight I searched for my mother in her bed, shockingly finding nothing.

"Mom?" I called out again

When she growled again the sound directed me to the other side of her bed. I slowly made my way around the bed. Pointing the light from my phone at the floor I saw my mother laying there.

"Mom," I said as I walked closer to her "What are you doing on the floor."

She slurred something that I couldn't understand.

"Well you have to get up off the floor" I said as I attempted to get her on her bed.

It took me ten minutes but I managed to get her tucked in bed. I started to walk away but she stopped me.

"J-J-Jade" my mother slurred

I sighed as I aversely turned "What is it?" I asked.

"When is your father coming home?"

"He's not, mom, he's dead" I explained.

She was quiet for a short period before saying "Because he was stupid."

"Dying for a heroic cause isn't stupid. It's heroic, he saved three people." I defended.

"He was a stupid, proud, spotlight chasing, idiot." She incoherently said.

"You're drunk still" I said.

"And you're a dyke" she shot back aggressively.

"Go to sleep mom" I said as calm as I could.

The doorbell rang when I reached the door way of my mother's room. I saw my mother quiver at the sound in the corner of my eye. Danni ran passed me as I headed to the front door.

"Danni, go to the kitchen and I'll feed you when I get there." I told her as she ran by.

I think I had a heart attack when I opened the door. She didn't say anything, all she did was wave.

"What are you doing here Vega?" I asked as I stepped out and closed the door behind me.

She held out a metal water bottle, my metal water bottle. "This is yours I believe"

"Thanks" I said as I grabbed the bottle from her. I smirked as I felt the weight of the bottle "I remember it being a little bit heavier"

"So I drank some, arrest me" she smiled.

Her smile started to put me in a trance. I'm not really sure how long we were there starring at each other, but as soon as the door opened it snapped us back out of your time warp.

"Lauran, I'm hungry" Danni said before looking at Tori and smiling.

"Ok, Danni I'll be right there" I looked back at Tori "Um, we're about to eat diner-"

"Oh, ok, I'll just leave you to that then." she turned to walk away but before she could take that first step I grabbed her shoulder.

"My mother isn't eating today, if you want, I mean, we have enough." My speech might have been fast but I really didn't want her to go.

She simply nodded with a smile and followed me inside.

Danni, Tori, and I all had diner together and it was actual really nice. After we all sat on the couch and watched a movie, one that Danni insisted on. I have to say I loved how well Tori and Danni got along together.

It was dark in the room while we watched the move, but I could still see Tori's face which was lit by TV. Danni was laying on the floor in front of the TV, so it was just me and Tori on the couch. Have you ever seen that one British movie "Imagine me and you" with Piper Perabo? Well do you remember the part when Luce and Rachel are watching Rachel's niece's space presentation, and Rachel can't stop looking or thinking about Luce? Well that's what it felt like for two hours and thirty-two minutes.

When the movie was finally over Danni turned on the lights and I flashed back to reality. I looked down at the time on my phone 10:45.

"Danni time for bed" I told Danni. Earning a reluctant groan in the process "Come on Danni, I already pushed your bed time by an hour; you have to go to school tomorrow. Now go get ready for bed." I instructed slowly but surely Danni moved to get ready for bed.

Ten minutes later Danni was crawling into bed as I covered her with the blankets.

"Ok, ready?" I asked.

"No, wait," Danni said sitting up.

"What" I questioned

"I need to tell Tori a secret" she said looking at Tori who was standing in the door way.

I shrugged an switched places with Tori, exchanging a small smile on the way past each other.

Danni whispered into Tori's ear the way that only little kids do. Whatever Danni said to Tori put a smile on both their faces.

"What?" I asked both of them.

"Shhh, it's a secret" Danni said

"Well you know what isn't a secret?" I asked as I walked over to Danni "the fact that it's late and you have to go to bed"

"I am in bed" Danni tried to counter.

"You know what I mean Danni, now lay down" Tori turned off the lights for me and I began to sing a lullaby for Danni.

"Dragon tales and the "water is wide"

Pirate's sail and lost boys fly

Fish bite moonbeams every night

And I love you"

I started to stroke back Danni's hair. She wouldn't admit it but she was tired and laying down wasn't helping her stay awake.

"Godspeed, little lamb

Sweet dreams, little lamb

Oh my love will fly to you each night on angels' wings

Godspeed

Sweet dreams

The rocket racer's all tuckered out

Superman's in pajamas on the couch

Goodnight moon, will find the mouse

And I love you"

I noticed Danni's eyes starting to blink a lot slower.

"Godspeed, little lamb

Sweet dreams, little lamb

Oh my love will fly to you each night on angels' wings

Godspeed

Sweet dreams

God bless Tori and match box cars

God bless dad and thanks for the stars

God hears "Amen," wherever we are

And I love you"

By this time Danni's eyes were completely closed but I could tell that she was still a little awake.

"Godspeed, little lamb

Sweet dreams, little lamb

Oh my love will fly to you each night on angels' wings

Godspeed

Godspeed

Godspeed

Sweet dreams "

When I finally finished the song Danni was completely asleep and Tori and I snuck out of her room as quietly as we could.

When we were safely down the hall Tori turned to me and said "You'd make a good mom Jade"

"Nah, I hate kids, Danni's just different." I commented.

"Maybe, maybe not," Tori said with a smile.

"So what was the secret?" I asked her curiously

"Jade, it wouldn't be a secret if I told you" she smiled that smile that made me just want to hold her. Tori looked down at the time on her phone. "Well I have to go. Thanks Jade, this was fun." She finished with a smile.

I walked her to the door to see her out. When she passed by me to walk out the door she paused. "Hay, Jade are you still going to the dance?"

"Yeah, today I've been convinced." I replied

"Good, everyone wants you to go. I'll see you tomorrow Jade."

I really just wanted to kiss her right there, but instead I just settled for watching her get into her mom's car and drive off.

After that I just decided to go to bed, it was a long day.

* * *

><p>End of chapter 33<p>

Wow looking at the time right now it's 2:53 am. I'm really tired, so I'm going to do the same thing that Jade is and go to sleep. Get ready because for the next chapter we are heading to the dance.


	34. Te Amo

Disclaimer: on chapter 1

Sorry here is my long over due update.

* * *

><p>Tori POV<p>

The dance is today. I looked at myself in the mirror; I was wearing a dark purple dress that I bought at the mall with Lexie.

"Do you think she'll like it?" I asked Lexie that day at the mall

"She'll love it" Lexie replied with a wide smile.

As I put my black lace mask on my face I take a deep breath, as if I were about to jump into the dark deep waters of the unknown.

"Tori, your lesbian date is here!" I heard Trina yell from down stairs. She was never really subtle which is one of the reasons why I regret coming out to her.

I hurried down stairs, catching a glimpse of Lexie as I descended down the staircase. She was wearing a black suit, a black fedora with a white ribbon around it, heals, and a white mask.

"Wow Tori, you look hot. I thought that dress looked good on you before, but know, wow" Lexie complimented

"Thanks Lex" I said as we made our way to the door.

We almost made it out of the house safe and sound until I heard Trina's annoying voice. "Now you to know that if anything should happen on your little date, you should always use protection"

"It's not a date!" I yelled back to Trina as Lexie and I made our escape down the drive way.

"Be sure to have her back by twelve, ok? Have fun you kids" was the last thing I heard from Trina before Lexie and I got into the Love Bug and drove off to freedom.

* * *

><p>Jade POV<p>

I made it all the way to the front doors of the school. I paused as I reached for the door handle. I took a deep breath before I pulled the door open. There weren't that many people in the halls, probably because they were all in the actual dance.

I could hear the faint beating of the music coming from the black box theater. The sound getting stronger and louder as I drew closer to the source of the music.

The first one from our group that I saw was Robbie. He was arguing with that god damn puppet again. I can't believe that we had a chance to get rid of that damn thing, but tripped at the finish line when Tori got a load of Robbie's stupid puppy face. Why is her heart so big? It is causing me so much pain in multiple ways and not the good kind, well not all of it.

I walked into the black box theater and took everything in, the D.J. on the stage, the refreshment table, and all the people in masks. I scanned the room looking for one girl in particular. My eyes paused on Beck who gave me a gentle half nod as a way of saying "hi". To his right was a little Cat wearing a small pink dress with black lace embroidered into it.

I continued to scan the crowd, hopefully I would be more successful the second time.

* * *

><p>Lexie POV<p>

I couldn't stop looking over at the refreshment table where Cat and Becket were standing. God how I hate, no LOATHE, that guy. I turned back to Tori who was tapping her heel nervously.

"Tori" I said to grab her attention.

"Hmm" she sounded as she turned.

"Are you ok?" I asked with a small smile

"Yeah, why?" her voice was a little shaky and anxious

"It's ok, Vega, everything is going according to plan." I said comfortably

I looked up to my friend Stoner who just so happened to be the D.J. he gave me a simple nod to show me that our guest of honor had arrived.

I turned to Tori. "She's here" I stated.

"Jade, Really, Where?" she asked eagerly as she tried to look over the crowd to find her.

"Tori, calm down, it won't work if you start drawing more attention to yourself then necessary." I instructed her. She looked at me then took a deep breath. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>Jade POV<p>

My third time scanning the room and I still haven't found Tori or Baby. Maybe I should go, I promised Tori that I'd come, I never said anything about how long id stay. I walked around as my thoughts and eyes wondered.

My memories kept falling back to the party, when Tori said "I love you". I just left her there, why? We both love or loved each other and I ran away, why?

I started to sing as Tori and baby finally came into view. They stood in the middle of the dance floor as the crowd around them seemed to thin out giving me a better view of them. Every once and a while someone would pass in front of them blocking my view for a millisecond before moving on throughout the dance floor.

"'Te amo, te amo,' she says to me

I hear the pain in her voice

Then we danced underneath the candelabra, she takes the lead

That's when I saw it in her eyes, it's over"

I watched at Baby and Tori took a starting position for a tango.

"Then she said"

"'te amo'" I heard Tori's voice eco in my head as I continued

"Then she put her hand around my waist

I told her no, she cried"

The crowd of students danced around Tori and Baby as they continued with their tango.

"te amo" she echoed again.

"I told her I'm not gonna run away, but let me go

My soul is awry, without asking why

I said, "te amo, wish somebody'd tell me what she said"

Don't it mean "I love you"?

Think it means "I love you"

Don't it mean "I love you"?"

I circled the dance floor, my eyes never leaving Tori or Baby. Tori leaned back slowly over Baby's arm with her eyes closed as if Baby putting her in a trance.

"Te amo, te amo, she's scared to breathe

I hold her hand, I got no choice

Pulled me out on the beach, danced in the water, I start to leave

She's begging me and asking why it's over"

At that moment with the song Lexie lifted Tori up and started to walk away. Tori turned as if searching for Baby.

"Then she said" I sang as I watched.

At seeing Baby walking away sang,"te amo"

Tori ran up and hugged Baby from behind with her hands around Baby's waist.

"Then she put her hand around my waist

I told her no, she cried"

"te amo" Tori sang

"I told her I'm not gonna run away, but let me go

My soul is awry, without asking why

I said, "te amo, wish somebody'd tell me what she said"

Don't it mean "I love you"?

Think it means "I love you"

Don't it mean "I love you"?"

I watched at Baby turned to face Tori and they continued to dance.

"Listen we can dance, but you gotta watch your hands

Watch me all night, I'm movin' to the light because I understand

That we all need love and I'm not afraid

I feel the love, but I don't feel that way"

I was close to the door now, I had seen enough so I decided to leave. However I didn't expect to hear Tori shout "Te amo!"

I turned slowly to meet Tori's eyes. Everyone in the entire place had vanished. The only two people in the entire room were me and Tori.

She slowly walked toward me she reached out for me but I took a small step back and said "No"

"Jade, Te Amo" Tori said softly with pleading eyes.

"Tori, I don't want to run away from you but let me go please" I told her. Tori just nodded her head and turned to walk away. She probably took about three steps before I called out to her, "Tori," she turned with a sad face "Te amo"

We both smiled as we rushed to each other for a hug. She took my hand and pulled me to the dance floor. We continued the previous dance our eyes never really leaving, except for a twirl or dip every now and then.

"My soul is awry, without asking why

I said, "te amo, wish somebody'd tell me what she said"

Don't it mean "I love you"?

Think it means "I love you"

Don't it mean "I love you"?"

Our danced slowed to a small sway.

"Think it means "I love you"

I love you

Te amo, te amo

Don't it mean I love you?"

We both closed our eyes as we leaned to completely close the space between us. When I felt nothing I opened my eyes to find that Tori was still in the middle of the dance floor with Baby and I remained next to the door. That whole ending to the dance was all in my head. I watched as Tori and Baby parted a few feet and clapped for the end of the dance.

At this point I really couldn't stay in this room any longer. I had to get out of here. I didn't mean for my exit to be as loud as it was but as soon as I opened the door I bumped into Andre and Sinjin walking into the Dance.

"OW" Sinjin said as he got hit by the door and fell into the lockers behind him.

"Hay, Jade where are you going?" I heard Andre shout out behind me.

Still I did not stop I just continued down the hall.

I was running away again.

* * *

><p>End of chapter 34.<p>

Sorry it took me awhile to post but I've been so busy. Anyways I've been getting a lot of complaints that my story doesn't have much of a plot anymore. "um, I didn't have much of a plot to begin with"

I write my stories like writing a TV show not every episode fallows the major "plot" of the season, same with my story not every chapter is going to have some big huge event, some will be filled with sub-events. That probably means nothing to some. But all I'm really trying to do is create a universe around the characters, to show that there is just a little bit more happening in their life that doesn't fallow the main "plot" of the story.

I do however have a path that will lead me out. So it's not like I'm writing without a map it's just I'm taking a couple of detours here and there. what's wrong with that?


	35. Forever

Disclaimer: on chapter 1

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my friend Chase; it is one of two chapters I owe him. So here's number one.

* * *

><p>Lexie POV<p>

Tori and I both looked up as we heard a slam and a "Hay, Jade where are you going?" from Andre. My eyes drew to Tori who was looking at me. a small reassuring smile spread across my mouth.

"Well?" I started "Don't just stand there go get her." she smiled then ran in the direction of Jade. "Women were meant to run in heels, Honey!" I shouted out after her for encouragement.

The D.J. Stoner continued on with the music as I walked off the dance floor. "Now that, that is in effect; it's time to work on my dilemma" I thought out loud while my eyes drew to Cat. She was standing alone by the punch table; Becket must have gone to take a piss or something.

I casually walked over to the table and grabbed myself a cup of punch.

"Hay" I said to get her attention. She turned and smiled at me. "You haven't called" I stated.

"That's right I haven't" she responded with a smirk.

"Well listen I was just," before I could finish my phrase Cat interrupted me.

"Listen I actually have to go right now so, yeah" like that she just walked away.

Did she just blow me off? Oh no, it's now going to end like that. My feet fell at the same tempo behind hers.

"Hey Hey Oh...  
>Hey Hey Oh..."<br>I fallowed and sang to her as she walked around the room.

"It's you and me

Moving at the speed of light

into eternity yeah,  
>Tonight is the night<p>

to join me in the middle of ecstasy.  
>Feel the melody in the rhythm of the music<p>

around you, around you"

Cat tried to cut through the dance floor but I still fallowed her. Every once and a while she would look back at me with a small smirk.

"I'm gonna take you there,

I'm gonna take you there  
>So don't be scared<br>I'm right here baby  
>We can go anywhere, go anywhere<br>But first it's your chance,  
>Take my hand come with me"<p>

This time when she looked back I was joined by two girls and three guys. She watched as we all did a dance to the song, our moves in complete unison.

"It's like I've waited my whole life for this one night  
>It's gonna be me you and the dance floor<br>'cause we've only got one night  
>Double your pleasure<br>Double your fun and dance"

I sang as I moved and danced around her. Her grin growing with every motion I made.

"Forever (ever, ever)  
>Forever (ever, ever)<br>Forever (ever, ever)  
>Forever girl forever<br>Forever (ever, ever)  
>Forever (ever, ever)<br>Forever (ever, ever)  
>Forever on the dance floor"<p>

I felt a hand moved to my shoulder. I looked to my side to see Becket. He smiled then grabbed Cats hand attempting at a clean escape without so much as an endeavor for Cat from me. He was extremely mistaken when my dancers and I fallowed close behind while I continued to sing.

"Feels like we're on another level  
>Feels like our loves intertwined,<br>We can be two rebels

Breaking the rules  
>me and you, you and I"<p>

I burst in between Cat and Becket. Pushing them apart from the middle; causing Becket to release his grip on her. I looked straight at cat as I continued to dance and sing.

"All you got to do is watch me  
>Look what I can do with my feet<br>Baby feel the beat inside,  
>I'm driving you can take the front seat<br>Just need you to trust me

Girl, girl, girl  
>It's like that!"<p>

I grabbed Cats hand and led her to the dance floor where we danced to the music, each of you moves and foot work in perfect unison.

"It's like I've waited my whole life for this one night  
>It's gonna be me you and the dance floor<br>'cause we've only got one night  
>Double your pleasure<br>Double your fun and dance

Forever (ever, ever)  
>Forever (ever, ever)<br>Forever (ever, ever)  
>Forever girl forever<br>Forever (ever, ever)  
>Forever (ever, ever)<br>Forever (ever, ever)  
>Forever on the dance floor"<p>

The music slowed and I took her in my arms as we started to sway back and forth.

"It's a long way down,  
>We're so high off the ground,<br>Sending for an angel to bring me your heart  
>Girl, where did you come from?<br>Got me so undone,"

As we danced it felt as if the world was spinning around us, but still the rest of the world was meant nothing. All that mattered was that she was in my arms.

"Gazing in your eyes got me singing what a beautiful lady  
>No "if"s, "and"s or "maybe"s<br>I'm releasing my heart and it's feeling amazing  
>There's no one else that matters<br>you love me and I won't let you fall girl  
>Let you fall girl oh<br>Let you fall girl yeah

Yeah, yeah, yeah"

At that moment when I looked into her eyes and saw that sparkle in them I knew that she was mine and no one else's.

"I won't let you fall, let you fall  
>Let you fall oh oh<br>yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah  
>It's Like!"<p>

We finally parted and once again danced with the music this time with the dancers behind us; all our movements and motions working in complete harmony.

"It's like I've waited my whole life for this one night  
>It's gonna be me you and the dance floor<br>'cause we've only got one night  
>Double your pleasure<br>Double your fun and dance

Forever (ever, ever)  
>Forever (ever, ever)<br>Forever (ever, ever)  
>Forever girl forever<br>Forever (ever, ever)  
>Forever (ever, ever)<br>Forever (ever, ever)  
>Forever on the dance floor<br>Oh ah ah ah ah ah  
>Yeah<br>Forever (ever, ever, ever)  
>Forever ever ah."<p>

The song ended and Cat and I embraced each other in a loving hug.

"What the FUCKING hell?" we heard causing our hug to end for us to turn.

"What?" I asked a little harsher than I intended, although honestly I didn't really mind.

"You know fucking what!" Becket yelled back while he walked toward me "I'm fucking tired of this shit Alexis"

"Hay, you stole her first, I'm just getting her back. You just butt hurt because every single girl you have ever tried dating, ended up being fuckin gay!"

After I finished that last statement the room was filled with "oh's" along with laughter. I think I even heard Sikowits yell out "Burn!" I had almost forgotten that we weren't the only ones in here.

In his anger Becket took a swing at me. In remembrance of my past background I ducked under his arm and struck his left side rib cage.

"Ah" he screamed in pain as he fell to the floor.

Out of nowhere Andre appeared. "Dude, are you alright?"

Becket coughed in pain "OW, dude I think she broke my ribs."

"I saw the whole thing, why would you take a swing at a girl man, not cool. And of all girls you chose Alexis Davies? Are you serious that's worse than choosing Jade, you deserve that pain man." Shockingly Andre turned and smiled at me. "Come on dude let's get you to a doctor"

Andre picked Becket up and led him out of the room as the music started up again.

"Well that was fun," Cat said with a smile while she slid her hand in mine.

"Yes it was, I just hope that Tori and Jade are having as much fun as we are"

* * *

><p>End of chapter 35<p>

_Coming up next on Jori the musical_ "I love you Jade" "I know Tori" lol I don't know if I'm actually going to put that in the next one or not. Time will tell. See ya soon :)


	36. Dance With Me

Disclaimer: on chapter 1

Here chase the last chapter I owe you but not the last chapter in the story, so yeah here we go.

* * *

><p>Tori POV<p>

I ran after Jade as fast as I could. Sadly I lost sight of her before I could actually catch up to her.

First I checked the parking lot. Seeing her truck still parked in the parking lot gave me a reassuring feeling that I didn't miss my chance.

The next place I looked was the janitor's closet. I burst through the door without a second though

"Jade?" I called out hopefully

Disappointingly the only thing I found in there was two of my classmates sucking each other's tongs out. As soon as I made my way through the door they parted.

"Oh, sorry Kim" I recognized Kim from my Art History class.

"Tori" she responded

"Um, have you seen Jade?" I asked uncomfortable

"No, I haven't seen here sorry" she said just as uncomfortable as I did.

"Oh, thanks anyway" I slowly eased myself out of the nine by six foot awkward room. "I'll just, yup" I managed to phrase before I closed the door.

I continued my search for Jade. "Where could she be?" I asked myself as I continued down the hall.

I was walking across the second floor balcony that over looked a hall on the first floor, when I heard what sounded like a little girl crying. I looked over the rail to see Andre and Beck run through the hall. Beck was hunched over cradling his abdomen.

"Ah, dude, I really think that she broke my ribs" I heard beck whimper.

"Well I really honestly think you deserved it" Andre replied

I shrugged it off, knowing Lex and his history, he probably did something stupid to piss off Lex and she beat him up with her awesome ex-UFC fighter powers. Yeah, that sounds about right.

I was just about to give up hope in my search when I remembered one more place she might have gone; the one place in the whole school where she was able to go and be herself. Just as that thought passed through my mind, I heard the faintest sound of a piano.

I quickly ran to the grand theater. I didn't want to just rush into the room. So as I drew closer to the door I slowly opened making sure that she didn't see or hear me come in. I didn't want to distract her from her playing.

I recognized the tune as _"River Flows in You"_ by Yiruma. I sat down and observed her usually I sit on the balcony above me but this time I sat in the floor seats. I watched as her fingers danced across the keys the same way I've seen many times before. But somehow as I listened to her this time, everything seemed different. From the angle I was sitting I could tell that her eyes were closed. I simply loved the way she was able to dive into the music that way, it is something that only the greatest of artist can do. I wish I had that ability. Jade truly is beautiful.

"That was beautiful" I said when she finished her song. I guess my voice startled her because she quickly turned around with a surprised look on her face. I stood and walked down the aisle to the steps before the stage. Jade brought her hand up above her eyes in order to block the light which blinded her sight of whoever else was in the room.

"It's me Lauran" I said walking up the stairs. I'm not sure why I called her Lauran; I guess it just seemed like the right to say at the right time. I don't think that she picked up on it though.

"Tori?" she questioned as she lowered her hand.

* * *

><p>Jade POV<p>

"Tori, What are you… What are you doing here?" I asked

"I'm here looking for you" she responded while she walked to the piano.

"Why?" I asked

"Why not?" she answered with a smile as she pressed down on a couple of the piano keys.

"Well, I mean you and Baby seemed kind of into it on the dance floor" I pointed out

"I told you already, there is nothing between me and Lex. Why, are you jealous? "Tori asked with a smirk across her face.

"No" I responded a little too quickly to be convincing.

"Me thinks the beautiful pianist does protest too much" she phrased with a cocky grin "what is it Jade, are you jealous that Lex got to tango with me and you couldn't? That is if you can even tango"

"Hay, I can tango just fine" How dare she compare my tango skills with Baby's. I'm the one who taught Baby how to tango "you're the one who should look into tango lessons"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tori asked defensively, obviously I struck a nerve somewhere.

"Nothing, I mean you're good for an amateur" I responded implying that I was better than her

"And I'm guessing that you could do better?" she asked.

Exactly, she gets it. I smiled as I responded "Well I taught Baby everything she knows about tango"

"Prove it, show me oh wise and all-knowing tango instructor" she challenged as she walked away from the piano and closer to me.

In the back of my mind I knew that she was just trying to play me. But really I'd take any chance I was given to hold Tori close, even if she was insulting my talent as a performer in the process.

"Follow me into my world  
>Let your worries fade with every<br>step you take  
>Baby whatcha' waiting for"<p>

As I sang I danced and circled around her. I took advanced tango classes at the age of thirteen; I could tell that all my knowledge and moves were already intimidating her. Even though it was obvious she was trying to keep a calm face. I moved my hips to the beat of the song as I continued to sing with seductive eyes.  
>"Let the tango take control<br>Feel the music inside your soul, Oh  
>My hand is out, just grab a hold"<p>

I extended my hand out to her. She softly placed her hand in mine and I quickly pulled her into me.

"Watch time fade away" Tori sang with what sounded like a hypnotized voice

"Watch time fade away" I echoed with a stronger, in-command tone

"My arms will keep you safe  
>It's just you and me<br>Dancing in this dream" after every phrase I echoed off of her with the same tone and voice at the phase before. With Tori's soft and hypnotized and mine strong and leading.

"Whatever you do, don't wake me up  
>the feeling's real won't let it<br>stop, no"

As I sang we danced more quickly and seductively than Tori did with Baby on the dance floor.  
>"Don't be afraid, take my hand<br>Forget the world  
>Will you dance, dance with me<br>Pudemos bailar eternamente  
>Trust in me, take a chance<br>Feel the Tango  
>When you dance, dance with me<br>Pudemos bailar eternamente "

As we both sang I spun and dipped her every now and then. I completely had her under my spell.

"Now I have you next to me  
>everything is how it should be<br>Baby, don't fight the feeling  
>we're floating on the clouds<br>If I could, I'd never come back down  
>Baby just keep on groovin'"<p>

I sang to her while I started to push her back a couple of steps then spun her around to pull her back to push her in a different direction.

"As time fades away  
>my arms will keep you safe<br>It's just you and me  
>Dancing in this dream"<p>

We both echoed off of eachother again. I helled her close to me our minds closed and locked on eachother.

"Whatever you do, don't wake me up  
>the feeling's real, won't let it<br>stop, no"

As we sang together we both went in to a quick step to fallow the tempo of the song.

"Don't be afraid, take my hand  
>Forget the world<br>Will you dance, dance with me  
>Pudemos bailar eternamente<br>Trust in me, take a chance  
>Feel the Tango<br>When you dance, dance with me  
>Pudemos bailar eternamente "<p>

We grabbed a hold of each other again to continue the rest of the dance together.

"Dance with me  
>(I'm dancing with you)"<p>

Tori sang under my voice

"For this moment in time  
>(My dreams have come true)<p>

My darling just dance with me  
>If only one night"<p>

I wrapped my arms around her, sliding my hands from her thighs up her sides, our eyes closed as we felt each other's bodies pressed up against the other. Both of us trying to memorize every feeling. Even though my chest was pressed against her shoulder blades I still wanted to be closer. We both opened our eyes as she looked back at me, brown met green and we both knew that the battle was over. I no longer had the strength or will to fight any more. I then finally spun her out before pulling her back into finish the rest of the dance.

"Don't be afraid, take my hand  
>Forget the world<br>Will you dance, dance with me  
>Pudemos bailar eternamente<br>Trust in me, take a chance  
>Feel the Tango<br>When you dance, dance with me  
>Pudemos bailar eternamente"<p>

I pulled her back in one last and final time as the song ended.

And that was it I could no longer fight this long fought battle that must have taken half a year. My lips at that moment crashed into hers. Both of us passionate and hungry for the other. As my hands rested below her chin I felt hers gripping the side of my dress as if afraid that I would run away once again, like so many times before, if I were given the chance. But I won't run away any more I no longer could.

As we continued to kiss I started to move her back. Our mouths never really parting; even when we heard the sound of piano keys being hit by Tori's ass.

I finally pulled away from her just long enough to pull off my silver mask and throw it aside, because all it was doing was getting in the way of me and Tori. We continued a little bit longer until Tori pulled away.

"I love you Jade" she said

"I know" I responded with a smile

* * *

><p>End of chapter 36<p>

*fireworks* cheers everyone Jade and Tori are finally together. But I'm still not done with the story. There are a few loose ends I need to tie up first before this thing comes to an end. So till then cheers


	37. cowgirl take me away

Disclaimer on chapter one

Like I said in the chapter before I am not done with this story. Mostly because I wanted to add more Jori fluff. Also as well this chapter is a two part because I didn't want to make it too long. So the next chapter will continue this little event.

* * *

><p>Jade POV<p>

I fell lighter than air. No wait what is lighter than air? Helium, I fell lighter than helium, unless there is something lighter than that. I still can't believe it. Everything around me feels like a dream; as if I'm about to wake up in my bed, and remember that I live in a cold harsh world that I have to protect Danni from.

Strange enough, Danni was ok with everything when I got home last night.

* * *

><p><em>-Last night-<em>

I attempted to sneak into the house as quietly as possible. Only to be startled by an excited Danni.

"Lauran!" she shouted as she shot up from the couch

"Jesus, Danni" I jumped completely startled by her unsuspected voice "What are you still doing up?"

"I was waiting for you" she replied.

"You should be in bed"

"But I wanted to hear about the dance" she pleaded.

I sighed as I decided to give in, it was going to have to come out sooner or later, and by it I meant me.

"Where's mom?" I asked nervously

"She passed out about three hours ago" Danni replied calmly. It practically broke my heart at the calmness in her voice when stating that. No eight-year-old should be this comfortable in this environment. I mean even on Danni's birthday about two months ago my mother was passed out. I really need to get her out of here.

"Danni, we need to talk about things" I told her softly. She nodded her head before we went to my room to talk.

Before I could even get a word out after I closed the door behind us she shot out a "so, how was Tori?"

My eyes went wide, "What?"

"Tori, at the dance. You went with her right?"

"No, but why would you… how did you…" I was completely in shock and unable to finish any of my phrases.

Danni hopped on my bed and started jumping up and down, "because that is what Lex said. She told me that you weren't happy and the only thing that would make you happy was Tori. She said that she had a plan and she needed my help. She told me everything about you and Tori, and how you keep pushing her away because of me. She also told me that what mom said was wrong about God; and God is supposed to be loving and understanding and stuff like that."

I was trying my hardest to process all the information that my little sister was giving me.

"Wait, so Baby told you everything already?"

"Yup"

"When?"

"That day when she told you that we were going to plan your birthday"

"One more question." I said to my little sister as she continued to jump up and down

"Yeah"

"How many cookies did you eat while mom was passed out; because you are way to hyper for 2:45 in the morning"

* * *

><p><em>-Present-<em>

I have to remember to thank Baby for making that conversation a little easier than it would have been.

I pulled my truck in to park as I reached my destination. I pulled my keys out of the ignition and rested my head on the steering wheel.

"I can't believe this is happening" I said to myself quietly.

I quickly sighed before I got out of the truck. The walk seemed to take years even though it was probably only ten feet. I held up my hand, mere millimeters away from the smooth painted wood. Small hesitation pulled my hand back along with a step of my feet.

I took a deep breath before I found the strength knock my enclosed hand against the wooden door. Seconds flew by like years before I heard "Coming" from probably the most beautiful voice I had ever heard. The door opened and I saw her face; her elegant tan skin, lovely long brown hair and those beautiful, gorgeous eyes that I get lost in so many times a day.

"Jade" She said softly bringing me out of what would have been a very long gaze.

I must have been really deep in thought as I walked up to the house; because as soon as the trance of her beauty was broken I heard this awful whaling in the background.

"Hay Tori," I said in almost a whisper. "I was kind of wondering if you would…" I attempted to ask her the original question that I came here for but that horrific sound in the background started to distract me "I'm sorry, what in god's name is that horrible whaling? Did your house get possessed since the last time I was here?"

Tori quickly sighed before answering "no sadly my house has been possessed for much longer. Trina is practicing for an audition" she explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry" I said

"No, it's ok after about 17 years I'm used to it" She gave a short laugh "things are actually better now that you are standing by my door" she smiled at me. Why the hell am I so nervous? Tori continued "which brings me to the reason why you are here as a pleasant distraction from my sister"

Why am I nervous? Come on Jade, grow a pair! As smooth as you can, come on.

"You want to go somewhere with me?" I asked nervously as I fiddled with my truck keys and bit my bottom lip.

A smile slowly grew across her face before she said "ill grab my jacket"

* * *

><p>Tori POV<p>

I tried not to rush out the door after I grabbed my leather jacket. I don't think that Jade noticed the extra pace in my step as I walked by her.

I still can't believe the nervousness in Jades voice when she asked. It was so cute seeing her nervous like that. That is defiantly a side of Jade I've never seen before, but defiantly a part that I want to see again. That is if I'm lucky enough too.

Jade drove us to a place along the beach. We went off road for a while and found ourselves at what appeared to be a cliff. It had tall gold grass that came up about three inches below my knee. I got out of the truck and turned my attention to a large tree, the only tree for miles. I gazed up at the sky, it was wide and clear blue, the bluest I had ever seen; here there were no large building to block the view of it. I looked at Jade to find her smiling.

"I found this place a couple of months ago" she told me, her smile never leaving her face

"You found Tennessee" I said with a soft smile.

"Tennessee was what I called home. Something I loved; where I could be myself, where I was happy just to be there. A place that gave me a feeling of existence, a sense that I was put on this earth for a reason." She looked at me "I found Tennessee"

Jade's smile soon faded and her face turned to that of thought.

"What is it Jade?" I asked curiously.

She walked over to the back of the truck and sat on the bumper. "You know Tori for the longest time it seems as though I haven't done a thing for myself. Everything has been for my mom, or Danni, even Baby but never really for me you know?"

I walked over and sat next to her on the bumper staying silent as I let her continue.

"It's just" she turned to me and grabbed my hands in hers "whenever I'm with you, time just slows down and I can breathe; I can live."

Jade walked forward and kneeled down over the golden grass as she started to sing.

"I said, "I wanna touch the earth

I wanna break it in my hands

I wanna grow something

Wild and unruly"

As she sang she reached down, picked up a clump of dirt and broke it in her hand. She then stood and turned to me as she continued.

"I wanna sleep on the hard ground

In the comfort of your arms

On a pillow of blue bonnets

In a blanket made of stars"

She smiled at me before looking up at the sky that was beginning to turn purple and orange as the sun began to fall.

"Oh it sounds good to me"

I sang while I walked to her and took her hand in mine as I continued to sing

"I say, "Cowgirl take me away

Fly this girl as high as you can

Into the wild blue"

She looked down from the sky then toward me; into my eyes while I continued.

"Set me free oh I pray

Closer to Heaven above and

Closer to you,"

"Closer to you"

Jade echoed with a loving smile and eyes. Jade resumed singing in the beautiful voice I have come to love so very much.

"I wanna walk and not run

I wanna skip and not fall

I wanna look at the horizon

And not see a building standing tall"

Jade released my hand and ran about six feet as she sang the next line.

"I wanna be the only one

For miles and miles

Except for maybe you

And your simple smile"

She slowly turned around to meet my loving eyes as if knowing that I'd be behind her where ever she went.

I walked up to her as I sang

"Oh it sounds good to me

Yes it sounds so good to me

Cowgirl take me away"

I spread my hands up as if to show her that she could take me anywhere.

"Fly this girl as high as you can

Into the wild blue

Set me free oh I pray

Closer to Heaven above and

Closer to you, "

"Closer to you" Jade echoed once again

Jades voice was barely above a whisper when she turned to me and sang.

"I said, "I wanna touch the earth

I wanna break it in my hands

I wanna grow something

Wild and unruly"

The way she sang it was as if she were telling me an intimate secret that only I was allowed to know. Even though we were the only two people there, and for all I know we were the only two people in the world. What she was telling me meant that she was confident enough to tell me what no one else in the world knows about her.

My voice was only loud enough that even if there were people around us; listening to every word I said, Jade would be the only one to hear it.

"Oh it sounds so good to me

Cowgirl take me away

Fly this girl as high as you can

Into the wild blue

Set me free oh I pray

Closer to Heaven above and

Closer to you, "

"Closer to you" I could feel Jade enter my body through my eyes as she echoed my words.

"Closer to you" we both knew that when I sang those words I was really saying, I love you.

"Cowgirl take me away" I practically pleaded

"Closer to you" Jade ended with an actual whisper to my ear.

* * *

><p>End of chapter 37<p>

This chapter is kind of a like I said two part, which will be continued in the next update. I'm going to get started on it as soon as I update this one so don't worry :) I just wanted to get this you to you. Well I'd better get to work


	38. all over me

Disclaimer on chapter one

Part two of the Jori date enjoy

* * *

><p>Jade POV<p>

The sun went down about half an hour ago. It was nice watching it hide behind the ocean's dark cloak. Now Tori and I are lying down in the bed of the truck while we talk about the universe.

"I'm just saying how come a super hero has never been bitten or scratched by a radioactive squeal?" I said earning a quizzical look from Tori "well think about it, there have been radioactive spiders, monkeys, tigers, lions, bears,"

"Oh, my" Tori said with a short laugh

"I'm serious, Vega" I smiled

"If you're so serious then why don't you make a radioactive squeal?" Tori questioned

"Hay, don't think I won't. I took Biotechnology my sophomore year; I know how to mutate things. All I need are two squeals one male and one female so I can mutate their reproduction and they have a radioactive baby squeal"

"Why not just stick a squeal in the microwave for a while"

"Tori!" I said actually shocked but yet amused.

"Well not long enough to kill it" she defended as we both burst out into laughter.

"That sounds like something I would suggest, I'm rubbing off on you"

Our laughter grew short when I noticed the seriousness in Tori's face.

"I'm sorry Jade"

"For what?" I was confused what could she be so sorry about, she was perfect in my eyes.

Tori's hand found mine.

"For putting you through so much pain" she said while she brought my hand closer her to examine and trace the lines of my palm.

I followed Tori's gaze to my hand.

"Tori, the only time I was in pain was when I wasn't able to be near you. That is the only time I was ever in pain. Seeing you across a room and not being able to touch you or be with you" I brought my free hand up to cherish her face causing her to look at me "that is the only time in my life where I truly am in pain."

She didn't say anything she didn't have to. She leaned toward me and placed the gentlest kiss on my lips.

"I have a question" she stated after we finally parted

"Which would be?"

"Why the Hell does Danni call you Lauren? Is been bothering me for like half a year now"

I gave a short laugh while I pulled out my wallet. From it I extracted my driver's license and handed it to her.

"Jadalyn Laurana West" Tori read.

"When Danni was younger she had trouble saying Jade, as shocking as it is, it was easier to say Lauran. Plus as she got older she found out that the more people she told that her big sister was Jade West the more people would be scared of her. So it's always been Lauran"

"o-o-o-oh" Tori sounded finally getting an answer to a confusing question. "So what are you going to do about Danni now? With the whole mother out to get you thing, I mean."

"Well, my goal is to get Danni out of that house as fast as possible." I answered

"When is the court date for Danni's custody? "

"At the end of the summer" I replied

We lay looking at the sky in silence for a while before I broke the stillness with a whisper.

"Tori?"

"Yeah?" we finally turned away from the stars to look at each other.

"Um…" I really couldn't find the words even though they were fairly simple and I played them over and over again in my head.

"What is it Jade?" she asked almost concerned.

"Will you… be my girlfriend?" as soon as Tori heard the word "girlfriend" she lit up like a Christmas tree in the middle of the night.

She stayed silent but her eyes said everything, her face was so breath taking in the moonlight. We both started to lean in to each other. I closed my eyes awaiting the sensation to come.

However my eyes shot opened when I felt an unexpected wetness on the side of my face. I looked at Tori who was looking at me questioningly. I brought my hand up to the small place of moisture on my face. Suddenly I felt more touch my skin, soon at a faster pace. I then looked up at the sky which at that moment decided to rain.

I led Tori out of the bed of the truck by her hand as she started to laugh of pure bliss. I grabbed the blanket that we were lying on and headed for the passenger door; I released her hand as I fumbled for the keys.

"Jade, hurry up and open the door" Tori laughed

"I can't find the keys" I explained

"What?" Tori yelled the situation just causing her to laugh more.

"Help me look for them" I instructed.

We looked everywhere in the bed of the truck but the keys were nowhere to be found. In the end we just decided to seek refuge under the tree which served as an umbrella for the both of us.

"Well this was a fun date" Tori joked while I laid the blanket on the ground.

I looked over at a now drenched Tori.

"You're soaking wet" I told her with a laugh

"Me? Look at you" Tori joked

I laughed with her as I pulled her into me for a close hug.

Tori pulled away just enough to look at my eyes.

"The space between

What's wrong and right

You will find me

Waiting for you"

She started to sing.

"All your fortresses

Go down in the night

To the dawn ill

See you through"

I slowly lowered Tori to the ground as she continued to sing in her beautiful voice while my lips covered her neck

"Cause I know

That you know

You're all over me now

And it's clear

You will show

Your curtains will close"

I felt Tori's hands slowly slip under my shirt. Her cold finger tips gently grazing my skin as they made their way to my back. In the distance I could still hear the rain fall to the earth.

"But if your heart is cold

My sheets are warm

I will shelter you

Through the storm

I will shelter you

Through the storm"

She reached her head up and seized my lips in a passionate kiss that warmed my body all over. My hand reached up only to brush away the wet hair from her face, before it gently rested behind her neck.

We parted so that Tori could continue with her song.

"The answers aren't

So easy to find

The questions

Will have to do"

Our lips found each other again as my hand pulled her head up to rejoin our lips together. Meanwhile my other hand was exploring the warm skin under her shirt.

I pulled away to start singing.

"Cause I've lost myself

Deep in your eyes

My only fix is you"

We sang in unison as our eyes dove into each other.

"Cause I know

That you know

You're all over me now

And it's clear

You will show

Your curtains will close

But if your heart is cold

My sheets are warm

I will shelter you

Through the storm"

"I will shelter you

Through the storm"

Tori echoed before I started to sing again.

"Say what I am

What we are

Is the start

Towards the truth"

My lips attacked Tori's neck once again as she began to sing

"Taking my breath with

each delicate step

in my heart it's you"

We finished the song in unison when I pulled away from her neck.

"The space between

What's wrong and right

You will find me

Waiting for you"

We continued to stare at each other even after the song had finished.

"I love you Tori" I said

She kissed me lightly before saying "I love you too Jade."

Our lips praised each other once again, before Tori pulled away. I looked down at her questionably.

"Um… Jade" Tori said

I didn't give a verbal response just another confused face. She removed her hand from my shirt and reached out to the side, the rain slightly hitting her hand. She grasped something but in the dark I could not see what the object was.

I heard the slight clinking of light metal as she brought the object closer for my observation.

"Found the keys" she said with a smile

* * *

><p>End of chapter 38<p>

Ok, I know its super long but two more chapters' tops promise. I have a good idea how to take it so it shouldn't take long either. Till then Lucy love.


	39. little moments

Jade POV

* * *

><p>"Where do you want these boxes Jade?" Cat asked on her way out the front door of my mother's home.<p>

"What's in it?" I asked from Danni's room

I heard shuffling before a crash.

"Wow, be careful babe, you don't want to break anything. Oh, anything else rather." I heard Baby's voice come from the other room before I heard the sweetest sound ever.

"What happened?" even if her voice was in a threatening manner.

"Um…well…"

"You see what happened was" Baby and Cat stuttered before Tori cut them off

"I don't want to hear it; just clean this up, both of you."

I can't believe it, years have gone by and my life is finally evening out. I have a beautiful girlfriend and I'm finally getting Danni out of this poisonous house.

"Hay you" I was brought from my thoughts when I heard an extremely delightful voice to my right. I hadn't even realized that I was staring out into space until she came in.

"Hay" I replied with a warm smile.

She walked over and embraced my with a loving kiss. I felt her hands slip in to my back jean pockets causing me to laugh and break the kiss.

"Looking for something are we?" I joked

"No I pretty sure I found what I was looking for" she replied with a widening grin

Our lips rejoined causing me to let out a small moan of pleasure.

"I would tell you two to get a room, but it seems you have one." The sound of Baby's voice Tori and I parted. "Don't stop on my account" Baby stated amused.

"I'll just load up the truck" Tori said before exiting the room. Leaving an amused Baby and a very irritated me behind.

"You're such a cock block" I said while I turned back to the work at hand.

"Coming from the one who's supposed to be packing up all her things to move out of her mother's crappy house" Baby said as she picked up some boxes off the floor.

Baby made it to the door way before I stopped her "Baby, wait"

Baby turned partly confused.

"Thanks, for everything. Helping me move, talking to Danni, helping me get Tori"

"Forcing you to get Tori" she corrected with a laugh

"Whatever, just thanks." I said with a smile

Baby took one step before she leaned back into the room. "Hay Jade" she said with a whisper causing me to look back up at her. "Tori, she's a killer in the sack huh? You can tell just by looking at her"

"Lexie!" I shouted.

"What? You didn't get her in the sack yet? You've been dating since school ended, that's like two and a half months. You're telling me you haven't hit that yet" Baby said with a half joking half serious face.

I quickly grabbed the nearest thing, which unfortunately was just a stuffed rabbit so it wouldn't have done much damage, and threw it at her. Sadly she dodged the rabbit in perfect time.

"Jesus Jade, I was only joking'"

"Get out of here Lexie!" I shouted irritated

You know when I'm mad when I use her name.

"Ok, this is the last box" I told Tori three hours later as I put the box in the back of my truck.

Baby and Cat left about a half an hour ago and it was just me and Tori left.

Tori smiled and gave me a peck on my lips before moving to get in the truck.

"Hay, Vega" I stopped her while her hand was on the door handle. She looked at me and I continued "can you drive stick?"

"Not really I mean I can if I have to but I'm not really good at it." She replied.

I smiled as I tossed my keys at her. she gave me a confused look after she caught them.

"come on, you're drivin'." I said walking to the passenger side where she was standing and got into the truck.

At this point she was just happy that I was letting her drive my truck at all. So she ran to the driver's side and hopped in. after giving her a couple of directions and tips about driving stick shift , she put the truck into drive and started to back up.

Both our heads jerked as we struck something.

"Oh, ¡Perra puta hijo de puta!" Tori shouted in Spanish.

The meaning of her words shocking me while my eyes and mouth opened wide.

Tori's face grew a bright red as her hands shot up to cover her mouth.

"Well I'll never forget the first time that I heard

That pretty mouth say that dirty word

And I can't even remember now what she backed my truck into

But she covered her mouth and her face got red

And she just looked so darn cute

That I couldn't even act like I was mad

Yeah I live for little moments like that"

I sang as my smile grew across my face.

"Well that's just like last month on my birthday

She lost all track of time and burnt the cake

And every smoke detector in the house was goin' off

And she was just about to cry until I took her in my arms

And I tried not to let her see me laugh

Yeah I live for little moments like that"

I held Tori close to me as I tried not to laugh. I've been living at my aunt's house for a couple of weeks and it was sweet of Vega to try and make me a cake.

"Tori, its ok." I said as I led her to the couch

"But everything is ruined." she sobbed into my shoulder

"No, Tori it's not everything is perfect." I comforted

"I know she's not perfect but she tries so hard for me

And I thank god that she isn't 'cause how boring would that be

It's the little imperfections it's the sudden change in plans

When she misreads the directions and we're lost but holdin' hands

Yeah I live for little moments like that"

I sang as I felt her breath smooth out from sleep.

"When she's layin' on my shoulder on the sofa in the dark

And about the time she falls asleep so does my right arm

And I want so bad to move it 'cause it's tinglin' and it's numb

But she looks so much like an angel that I don't wanna wake her up"

I clenched my fist as I felt the stabbing of needles into my arm. It took all my will power not to move my arm from underneath Tori.

"Yeah I live for little moments

When she steals my heart again and doesn't even know it"

I watched as this angel of mine slept. She reached her hand up and grasped my side. She pulled herself closer to me and I felt a warm feeling come from the pit of my stomach.

I sang in a silent voice to keep from waking her.

"Yeah I live for little moments like that"

* * *

><p>Tori POV<p>

"Lauran, Lauran, Can I get popcorn" Danni yelled back at Jade as she dragged me by the hand through the crowd.

"Yes, you can, but if you do then you can't get cotton candy" Jade said with a parental tone

Danni finally stopped her foot steps to ponder her options.

"Or," I interjected "you could instead have a candy apple" I pointed over Jade's shoulder as the two West sisters turned in the direction of my gesture.

Danni looked back at me almost confused

"I've never had a candy apple before" she said in a small voice

I looked up questionably at Jade who just shrugged at the comment

"Well we'll just have to fix that then." I started while I walked over to the stand. "Two, please" I requested from the sales boy.

"Ten-fifty" he said.

I moved to grab my wallet before feeling a hand on my arm.

"Tori you don't have to do that. I'll pay, she's my sister." Jade objected

"It's ok Jade I'll pay I don't mind" I stated putting two quarters and a ten on the counter.

"How about this" Jade started while grabbing one of the quarters "whoever wins pays. Fair?"

I sighed before giving out a reluctant "fair"

"Kay, heads I win, tails you lose" she said before flicking the coin in the air. It hit the counter with a small ting, revealing the silver eagle.

"Tails you lose" Jade said with a grin.

"wait a minute did you just-" I didn't even get to finish my sentence before Jade paid, shoved my money and one of the apples in my hand and started to walk away with Danni. "Wait just a minute Jadelyn Lorena West" I scolded while in pursuit of my girlfriend.

I finally managed to catch up to her when she stopped to watch Danni get on a ride who's name read "twerlly- wherlly"

It's nice that Hollywood Arts puts on this end of summer carnival every year. It gives me something to look forward to every year especially now with Danni and Jade in my life.

"Will you stop doing that?" I pleaded to Jade

"Doing what?" Jade questioned her eyes never leaving Danni spinning around on the ride

"You know what" I said only partly annoyed "I can pay for my own things, Jade"

I barely noticed Jade snaking her hand in mine as I watched Danni spin around in a crescent metal car

"I'm sorry I want to spoil you" Jade said with a soft voice

"Well you don't need to spoil me" I said as I pulled my eyes away from Danni to look at Jade

"Yeah, I don't NEED to," Jade turned to face me "but I want to"

"If only the world could see how sappy you actually are" I teased

Jade smiled before pulling me into an embrace by my hand "but why gift the world with something that should only belong to you."

"You're not going to let me pay are you?"

"Nope"

Once Danni rejoined us, the three of us decided to hit some carnival games.

Jade was good enough to win a couple of prizes for both me and Danni.

"What will you call him?" Jade asked referring to the purple hippo she won me in ring toss.

"I'm thinking Alfonzo"

"Alfonzo?" Jade questioned

"What kinda name is Alfonzo?" Danni asked.

"Well what would you name him?" I asked Danni

"John Meza" she answered

"Why that name?" I asked curious about the detailed name.

"Because John Meza is stupid and should go jump in a hole" she replied

I looked up at Jade who gave a "don't ask" look.

"Oh hay," I said walking up to the stand with the classic bottle tower.

"I've never been good at this game." Jade said.

"Oh, I am. Have been for years." I placed a five dollar bill on the counter "three please" I stated to the game manager

"What are you doing?" Jade asked hesitantly

"It's my turn to win you something" I replied.

"I don't know about this Vega, remember the Hollywood Arts vs. Broadway High soft ball game?" she asked

"No" I replied in a questioning tone.

"Exactly"

"Oh, Jade calm down and let me show off and win you a pink hippo to go with Alfonzo" before Jade could protest once again I threw the baseball at the bottles.

The last think I remember actually.

* * *

><p>End of chapter 39<p>

Yes people there is only ONE more chapter left. This is my Christmas present to you. Oh and incase it was two subtle Tori got knocked out by the ball. Also if it wasn't obvious, I do in fact own a purple hippo named Alfonzo

Happy Holidays :)


	40. Finally

Disclaimer on chapter one

Well this is it the LAST chapter. I've come to realize I like to write loooooong dramas. But I probably should continue this commentary at the end, huh? I just wanna say thanks for sticking with me all the way through this really long roller-coaster of a ride story. I know it wasn't the easiest trip in the world. -lots of frustrated Jori fan comments in the review box. Any ways here we go :)

* * *

><p>Tori POV<p>

My eyes fluttered open but quickly retreated from the brightness of the light in the room. I groaned as I sat up, I had no idea where I was, all I know is that I have a very painful head ach.

"Where am I?" I asked, my voice coated in pain

"Tori!" Cat shouted.

Note: as lovable that Cat is, when you have a raging head ach, her sharp pitchy voice is not something you want around.

"Cat, I love you but, shhhh" I said hushing her as I pressed my finger to her lips. "Now, where am I?" I tried my best not to open my eyes to the painful light just waiting outside the barriers of my closed eyelids.

"You're in the nurse's office." Cat answered, "You see you and Jade were-"

Before Cat could finish explaining I interrupted "Jade!" my eyes shot wide open "Cat where's Jade?"

"She's probably in the grand theater practicing for-" once again I didn't let Cat finish. Before she could finish her sentence, I ran out the door.

"Jade!" I shouted as I ran down the halls to grand theater, "Jade, Jade!"

I finally reached the theater entrance. I was just about to burst in to the room when I heard the piano start to play.

As quietly as I could I entered the room, intent on not disturbing her. My guess is that she is practicing for the Welcome Back to School performance.

Her fingers danced over the keys as I sat in the chair beside me.

Jade began to hum before she started to sing.

"Ever since I was a baby girl I had a dream

Cinderella theme

Crazy as it seems"

Jade laughed a little with a small grin as she ran over that last lyric.

"Always knew that deep inside that there would come that day

But I would have to wait

Make so many mistakes

I couldn't comprehend

As I watched it unfold

This classic story told I left it in the cold

Walking through an open door that led me back to you

Each one unlocking more of the truth"

I could tell as Jade's words traced ferther over the lyrics of the song, the words and meaning behind them became stronger for her.

"I finally stopped tripping on my youth

I finally got lost inside of you

I finally know that I needed to grow

And finally my mate has met my soul"

She paused for a minute as a sweet smile found itself upon her face, before her fingers and words continued,

"Finally

Now my destiny can begin

Though we will have our differences

Something strange and new is happening

Finally

Now my life doesn't seem so bad

It's the best that I've ever had

Give my love to her finally"

I almost didn't notice when my eyes began to water, it wasn't until my vision was blurred by my tears that it had occurred to me.

Jade began to hum again before continuing

"I remember the beginning you already knew

I acted like a fool

Just trying to be cool

Fronting like it didn't matter

I just ran away

And on another phase

Was lost in my own space

Found what it's like to hurt selfishly

Scared to give of me

Afraid to just believe

I was in a jealous, insecure, pathetic place

Stumbled through the mess that I have made"

Jade's voice was truly beautiful. It is one of the many reasons I had fallen for her.

"Finally got out of my own way

I've finally started living for today

I finally know that I needed to grow

And finally my mate has met my soul

Finally

Now my destiny can begin

Though we will have a our differences

Something strange and new is happening

Finally

Now my life doesn't seem so bad

It's the best that I've ever had

Gave my love to her finally"

Jade hum a little more as the tempo of her fingers sped up.

"Finally, Finally"

She let her fingers show off a little as they glided across the keys

She slowed the tempo of the keys before she continued her song.

"Finally

Now my destiny can begin

Though we will have our differences

Something beautiful is happening,"

The altitude of her voice changed and became stronger and filled with more emotion.

"Is happening

Finally

Now my life doesn't seem so bad

It's the best that I've ever had

Give my love to her finally

Ohhhhhhh,

Finally, Finally,"

Her voice became calmer as she gently laid out the last word

"Finally"

Jade finished and she slowly and quietly removed her hands from the piano. She whipped a tear from her face but I could tell that she was smiling. As if something in her life was finally right, as if something finally clicked. Her expression showed at an incredible weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

Suddenly I felt an unusual pressure around my hand. I looked down to see a small Danni holding it and smiling. I gently smiled back before Danni led me by the hand toward the stage.

"Lauran" Danni called out

At the sound of her beloved little sister's voice, Jade turned to face us.

"There you are Danni" Jade said with a soft smile.

"Look who I found" Danni replied as Jade stood and walked toward us.

Jade didn't say a single thing. All she did was look at me and smile. Even though a word never escaped from Jade's lips her smile and eyes said everything that needed to be said. She then grabbed my hand in hers. And finally spoke.

"Heads or Tails?"

* * *

><p>End of chapter 40 and Jori the musical.<p>

Wow I actually finished it. But I couldn't have done it without all of you out there reading it. (No really think about it, what is a book without someone to read it) oh and in case you couldn't tell after Tori got hit by the ball she came back to the normal world. Anyways I can't believe it I finally finished it wow. Aw don't be sad though coming soon to a web page near you JORI THE MEDLEY the sequel that takes place… wait I can't tell you that. Well at least I can if you win THE CHALLENGE! Ok here is your question for which the prize is a quick detailed description/ summery of Jori the Medley: what did Jade tell her grandmother when she asked Jade what kind of man she wants to marry when she grows up? (Not in my book) good luck. And please to keep people from cheating just send your answer to me as a private message thank you. Thanks for sticking around for my super long story. Lol I love you all and until Jori the Medley, good bye. I'd say have a nice day but Jade hates that lol


End file.
